This Is Not Game
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi/ KyuSung/ Married life/ Baca? Review / Chapter 9 Epilog/ FIN
1. Just Vote Now

Annyeong Haseyo Para Ye Uke Shipper terutama KyuSung Shiper, hehehehe.

Nae mau minta maaf karena nae mau mendiscontinue FF 'A Mistake Cho Kyuhyun' Karena nae uda gak ada mood buat melanjutkan cerita yang sebenarnya uda tersusun rapi. Tapi karena FF itu mengecewakan para readers jadi ide cerita menguap begitu saja. Mianhamnida.

Sebagai gantinya nae mau buat FF baru yang gendernya "Married life" entah kenapa nae lagi terobsesi dengan bacaan yang berbau Married life gitu, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini nae sering membaca Novel atau pun FF yang berbau semacamnya dan nae juga lagi demam Choi Jin Hyuk di Emergency Couple #Okeselesaicurhatnya.

Nah, nae punya dua ide cerita nh. Bolehkah nae minta pendapatnya? Vote ne beserta Cast lain pendukung cerita sebagai orang ketiga yang cocok dengan karakter cerita. Suara terbanyak bakalan nae publis ne FF-nya. Tentunya dengan "Because I'm Yesung" yang masih berjalan. Dan maaf sekali jika Cast utama tetap KyuSung. Jujur aja nae gak bisa berpaling dari KyuSung, apapun yang terjadi.

Warning: Cerita pasti pasaran, tapi setiap orang punya penyampaian yang berbeda dalam penulisannya. Yang gak suka gak usah baca! YAOI. Super junior Unofficial pair. Dan ratenya semi M.

Sinopsis/Prolog –entahlah nae harus menyebutnya sebagai apa-

"Stronger"

Kyuhyun terpaksa menerima perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Semua demi satu hal yaitu mengembalikan kejayaan 'Cho Company' dan hanya keluarga 'Kim' lah yang mampu membantunya. Namun kenyataan pahit yang harus Kyuhyun terima adalah keluarga Kim hanya memiliki satu anak tunggal yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Kyuhyun adalah namja normal yang masih memiliki fantasi tentang wanita sexy, payudara besar, atau semacamnya. Tapi bolehkah ia memilih? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Yesung? Anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim ini sangat anti sosial, dia juga namja pendiam yang selalu menuruti kedua orang tuanya. Jika Tuhan memang men-takdir-kannya dengan seorang namja maka dia akan menerimanya. Yesung selalu yakin jika Tuhan selalu mencintai hambanya dan dia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Hingga pernikahan itu pun terjadi, semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diyakini Yesung, ternyata namja itu 'Menolaknya'. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, mengelolah 'Cho Company' dan terlebih ia terlalu terobsesi dengan dendamnya 'menghancurkan perusahaan yang telah mengacaukan rencana hidupnya dan Cho Company milik ayahnya'. Apakah kata-kata ini berlaku untuk KyuSung 'Cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa bersama'?

Lalu harus dibawa kemana pernikahan KyuSung? Apakah harus berakhir begitu saja? Mampukah Yesung bertahan dengan semua ini? Dan Apakah balas dendam adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk Cho Kyuhyun? Kendali ada ditangan Kyuhyun tapi Yesung adalah penentu keutuhan rumah tangga ini.

"This Is Not Game"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah dua sejoli yang saling mencintai, dan hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun. Bukankah itu cukup lama? Hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meminang sang pujaan hati. Ia tak perduli dengan status Yesung yang seorang namja sama dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya tau jika Yesung adalah cintanya. Dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa Yesung berubah tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi. Tapi Yesung tetaplah Yesung yang sama dimata Kyuhyun. Sampai keyakinan itu runtuh begitu saja saat malam pertama mereka. Yesung tak pernah mau disentuh oleh Kyuhyun. Apa yang salah dengan ini semua? Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk mengerti Yesung, masih berusaha memahami situasi yang terjadi bahkan di hari ke 30 pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun pernah bertanya pada Yesung apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Apakah Yesung tidak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi? Dan Yesung selalu meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk bersabar. Titik terberat bagi Kyuhyun adalah ketika dihari ke 31 pernikahannya, ia melihat Yesung memeluk namja lain dibelakangnya. Dan kemarahan Kyuhyun memuncak. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan pada Yesung? Sebenarnya apa alasan Yesung? Apakah Yesung hanya mempermainkan Kyuhyun saja? Tegakah Yesung melakukan itu? Tapi yang jelas, Yesung tidak akan pernah mau menceraikan Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Just Vote Now!

Ghamsahamnida

CloudSparkyuLove


	2. Chapter 1: Malam Pertama?

"This Is Not Game"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung/KiSung/?

Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim YunHo –Karena jadi appa Yesung-, Kim Jae Jong.

Rate: T

Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi.

Note: Dan pada akhirnya pemenangnya adalah 'This Is Not Game' Jadi nae publish chapter 1 ff ini. Nae heran kenapa pada suka Kyu menderita? Padahal disini pihak yang menderita tetep Yesung #plak. Nae juga minta maaf karena gak bisa mengabulkan saran salah satu readers yang pengen ceritanya dirubah dikit, hehehehe. Mianhae, karena ceritanya uda tersusun sedemikian rupa. Kenapa gak chingu aja sendiri nulis ceritanya? Oiya, meskipun ceritanya pasaran, tapi tiap orang punya gaya menulis dan penyampaian sendiri bukan? Bener gak? Hehehe. Dari pada banyak cincong mending, selamat membaca dan maaf jika mengecewakan.

Tolong perhatikan POV dan flashbacknya ne.

Happy Reading

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015

.

Chapter 1

.

_Kyuhyun POV_

Melihat pemandangan seperti ini membuatku mengingat kembali kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, saat aku dan Yesungku menikah. Hah, sesuatu yang indah memang –untuk dikenang- tapi mengingatnya saat ini entah mengapa membuat hatiku terasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku berfikir jika menikahi orang yang aku cintai akan berbuntut dengan kebahagian. Mungkin aku memang terlihat bahagia tapi ada sedikit hal yang membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi hingga detik ini aku masih mencintai Yesungku. Yah! Yesungku! Istriku!. Entah kenapa dia menjadi berubah setelah menikah?

"Ya! Kyunnie!" Donghae namja yang merasa menjadi sahabatku itu akan segera menikah beberapa jam lagi. Dia, berani sekali mengganggu lamunanku?

"Aish~ Singkirkan tanganmu dari pundakku Hae-ah."

Pletak~

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Aku mengerang kesakitan setelah dengan lancangnya ia memukul kepalaku yang berharga ini.

"Aish~ Mian, aku merasa gugup saat ini Kyu. Ah, jika diingat dua minggu yang lalu. Dengan santainya aku memarahimu karena kau gugup. Dan sekarang, seperti sebuah de javu, aku merasakannya sendiri. Apa ini yang kau rasakan?"

Dia benar-benar berisik, bahkan lebih berisik dari biasanya. Tapi jika di ingat-ingat aku juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti kelakuan Donghae saat ini. Betapa gugupnya aku saat itu, saat-saat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dialtar nanti. Tapi, bukankah sudah ku katakan jika saat ini aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman untuk mengingatnya.

"Ah~ kau melamun lagi? Ada masalah?"

Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku saja, "Eh hyung~ Apa kau sudah bertemu Hyukie?" Lebih baik mengalihkan pembicaraan saja bukan? Benar, ini yang terbaik.

"Ah~ Aku benar-benar gugup Kyu. Ottokhe?"

"Sudahlah! Jika kau terus gugup, kau akan melakukan kesalahan saat di altar nanti. Lebih baik kau tenang!"

Aku memilih duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada diruangan itu. Duduk dengan cuek dan menghiraukan apapun yang sedang di bicarakan ikan makpo itu. Dia terus saja mondar mandir tak jelas sambil mengeluarkan mantra-mantra yang mungkin bisa menenangkannya. Hingga~

"Ah~ Kyuhyun-ah." Donghae lagi-lagi menggangguku dengan duduk disampingku, memanggilku dengan begitu antusiasnya.

"Apa lagi?" Jawabku malas.

"Saat ini bukan itu yang sedang aku pikirkan. Tapi ini jauh lebih penting dari semuanya."

Aku mengerutkan alisku bingung, "Mwoya?"

"Pasti kau tau apa maksudku!." Donghae mendorong sikunya untuk menohok perutku, aish~ menyebalkan!

"Mwoya?" Ulangku dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

"Sesuatu hal yang sangat luar biasa setelah pernikahan. Malam pertama." Senyumnya merekah seperti bunga yang baru dipetik, "Ah~ Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Malam Pertama? Ah, itu alasan yang membuatku merasa Yesungku berubah. Alasan yang membuatku merasakan ketidaknyamanan dengan sebuah pernikahan. Kenapa ikan makpo ini membahasnya?

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau malu padaku? Maafkan aku yang lupa menggodamu tentang masalah ini, saat itu aku sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan ini. Jadi aku lupa menanyakannya? Bagaimana malam pertamamu Kyu?" Donghae sekali lagi menyikut perutku.

**Flashback On**

"Semuanya telah selesai hyungie, apa kau lelah?" Aku baru saja masuk kedalam kamar bersama dengan mantan namjachinguku yang sekarang sudah menjadi istriku. Hehehe.

"Ne. Aku akan mandi dulu Kyunnie." Nada yang dikeluarkannya begitu dingin dan terdengar menyebalkan. Mungkin karena dia sedang kelelahan setelah semua prosesi ini.

Aku mendudukan diriku diranjang, menunggu istriku dengan antusiasnya. Hingga cukup lama dan sempat membuatku hampir tertidur, sebelum pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka.

Cklek~

"Hyungie?" Dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna, aku menghampirinya memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia meletakkan sesuatu diatas nakas.

Aku mencium pundaknya, mencium aroma khas buah-buahan dari tubuhnya. Aroma sabun yang selalu membuatku bergairah.

"Eungg~" erangnya karena merasa geli dengan tingkahku. Dan Yesungku membalik badannya untuk menatapku.

"Kyu~" Matanya begitu tajam menatapku, tidak seperti biasanya? Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?

Mata kami terus saling bertatapan senduh, dan tanpa aku sadari kepalaku terus mendekat kepadanya. Bibir tebalku dengan cekatan meraih bibir ranum miliknya, menghentikannya sejenak lalu aku membuka mataku. Melihat mata indah Yesungku yang tertutup sempurna membuatku tersenyum menang, dengan sedikit bergairah dan terkesan kasar aku mengeksplor seluruh bibirnya. Erangan-erangan merdu menghiasi telingaku, membuatku semakin bersemangat dan sangat bergairah. Cukup lama, hingga tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tubuh rampingnya keatas ranjang dan menindihnya.

"Eung~" Aku melepaskan panggutanku dan memilih menurukan bibirku ke leher jenjangnya. Menggigitnya sedikit kemudian menghisapnya kuat, memberikan tanda kepemilikan padanya jika aku Cho Kyuhyun adalah suami sahnya! Berlebihan sekali deklarasiku didalam hati.

Aku melepaskan hisapanku dan menatap Yesungku yang terlihat menikmati apa yang aku perbuatan. Demi apa pun yang bisa aku tukarkan saat ini, melihatnya menegadah sambil menutup matanya membuat Yesungku terlihat begitu indah. Tak ada yang boleh melihat pemandangan ini kecuali aku. Tekatku dalam hati.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu lama menikmati indahnya mahluk ciptaan tuhan ini, sampai aku tak sadar Yesungku membuka mata sayunya itu dan memanggilku menggoda.

"Kyunnie~"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, kemudian aku tersenyum menatapnya dan membelai wajah manisnya.

"baby saranghae~"

"Emmmptt~"

Mungkin baby manisku ini akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tanpa ijin aku menutup bibir cherrynya itu dengan bibir tebalku, mengulang kembali kegiatan yang sudah aku lakukan tadi. Dengan nakal, tangan jahilku ini membelai perut indahnya disela-sela ciuman yang kami lakukan. Mempermainkannya dengan lembut, menghasilkan gerakan geli darinya. Aku tersenyum lucu disela ciumanku, mengingat betapa gelinya ia jika disentuh.

Ciumanku terus berlanjut, dan tangan jahilku mulai turun ke bawah. Dan disaat aku baru saja menyentuh juniornya. Yesung?

Brak~

"Auuu." Erangku kaget, tiba-tiba saja ia mendorongku dengan kuat hingga membuatku yang tidak siap terjatuh seketika dibawah ranjang.

"Kyunnie?" Yesung menatapku dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Kau kenapa baby?"

"Ak…Ak…ku." Yesung terlihat begitu gugup dan seperti ketakutan. Menatapku sendu.

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku, kemudian mendudukan dirinya diranjang dan menatapnya sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku Kyunnie~ Aku-" Ucapannya terhenti, ia menunduk.

"Ada apa? Apa kau belum siap?" Tanyaku bingung, dan tanpa ku duga sedikitpun. Ia mengangguk, itu berarti dia memang belum siap.

"Arraseyo~ Gwaenchanayo, mungkin kau lelah. Baiklah~ Aku akan mandi dulu jika begitu." Aku tersenyum kaku, dan memilih mandi saja. Dan aku sempat mendengarnya, mendengar kata penyesalan dari bibirnya.

"Mianhae Kyunnie~ Mianhae."

Dan tanpa ku duga, sampai hari inipun Yesungku belum siap melakukan malam pertama itu.

**Flashback Off**

"Yak! Kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau sakit?" Donghae mengagetkan ku, membuatku hampir melonjak kaget.

"Malam pertama bukan untuk di publikasikan bodoh!" Ucapku kemudian aku memilih keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

_Kyuhyun POV end_

.

KyuSung

.

"Hyung~ aku merasa begitu gugup." Hyukie menggenggam tangan Yesung begitu kuat, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tenanglah~ setelah ini kau akan merasa lega. Jangan terlalu takut!" Yesung melepaskan genggaman Hyukie dan menatapnya sambil terseyum menenangkan.

"Hyungie~ kau belum menceritakan malam pertamamu padaku? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Jujur saja, saat ini yang membuatku gugup adalah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam?"

"Yak! Dasar otak yadong. Kalian berdua memang pasangan yadong sejati." Yesung mempout bibirnya sebal. Pura-pura merajuk untuk menutupi apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun suaminya.

**Flasback On**

Yesung baru saja akan menidurkan dirinya diatas ranjang, namun baru saja dia hendak menaiki ranjang sepasang tangan kekar melingkar diatas perut rampingnya.

"Hyungie~ apa kau marah padaku? Atau kau tidak menginginkanku menjadi suamimu lagi? Kau merasa tidak nyaman didekatku?"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, iapun membalik badannya menatap Kyuhyun lama. Kemudian Yesung memilih memeluk suaminya itu.

"Maafkan aku Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung, menatapnya dalam.

"Bagaimana jika kita-" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, " Kita bercerai?"

Grep~

Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Yesungnya itu bergetar.

"Jangan pernah katakan hal itu Kyunnie~ Aku mohon tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku mohon." Pelukan Yesung semakin erat, membuat Kyuhyun dengan ragu membalas pelukan itu.

'lalu apa maumu sebenarnya hyungie?' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil terus memeluk Yesung lebih erat.

**Flashback Off**

"Tapi tetap saja aku me- hyungie~ apa kau ada masalah?" Hyukie bertanya, tidak biasanya Yesung mengabaikan ucapannya apalagi dengan ekspresi yang sedikit bersedih?

"Nan? Aniyo~ baiklah bagai-"

Cklek~

"Hyukie-ah? Omo~ kau terlihat begitu cantik, tapi." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan dan dengan cepat menarik pinggang Yesung agar menempel pada tubuhnya, "Yesungku jauh lebih manis!"

Yesung merona dan mencubit sedikit pinggang Kyuhyun membuat sang empu mengerang.

"Aish~ apa kau coba menunjukan kemesraanmu padaku? Aku tidak akan terpengaruh." Hyuk mempout bibirnya sebal, bukankah apa yang dilakukannya sekarang menunjukkan jika dia terpengaruh? Dasar kau Lee hyuk jae!

"Jangan kau dengar perkataan evil Kyu ini Hyukie." Yesung mencoba membuat mood Hyukie membaik.

"Maaf, acara akan segera dimulai. Harap kedua mempelai mempersiapkan diri." Seseorang masuk kedalam dan mengintrupsi candaan keempat sahabat itu.

"Kyunnie~ sebaiknya kau bawa keluar ikan makpo itu sekarang!" Ucap Yesung sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Hae-ah, semoga sukses. Fighting!" Tambah Yesung sebelum KyuHae benar-benar keluar dari ruangan.

"Aish~ aku gugup sekali." Ucap Hyukkie kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Yesung.

.

KyuSung

.

Acara pernikahan HaeHyuk sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar, terlihat dari guratan senyum KyuSung yang baru saja sampai di depan pintu apartement mereka.

"Kau lihat tadi, Hyukkie terus mengembangkan senyumnya. Tak terlihat sedikitpun kelelahan dari wajahnya." Kyuhyun bergumam dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Yesung, karena saat ini dia sedang sibuk menekan kode apartemennya untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Cklek~

Mereka pun masuk kedalam, "Kau benar~ aku bahagia melihat HaeHyuk begitu- Eomma?" Yesung terkaget saat melihat sang eomma –Kim Jae Jong- sedang duduk manis diatas sofa ruang tamunya. Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya langsung menghampiri sang eomma kemudian membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan sapaan.

"Annyeong eommonim, apa kabar?" Kyuhyun tersenyum rama.

"Kabar baik Kyuhyun-ah, maaf telah lancang masuk kedalam apartement kalian. Aku meminta security untuk membuka apartement ini. Hampir satu jam aku menunggu kalian pulang." Eomma Kim menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa masuk.

"Gwaencanaseumnida, apartement ini juga milik eommonim. Hehehe." Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum karena melihat kegugupan suaminya itu.

"Eomma~ kenapa kau tak menghubungiku dulu?" Yesung keluar dari dalam dapur membawa tiga gelas minuman berisi orange jus. Meletakkannya diatas meja dan mendudukan dirinya disofa samping eommanya.

"Aku terburu-buru." Jawab eomma cepat.

Kata 'terburu-buru' membuat Kyuhyun mengerti jika sang mertua sedang ingin bicara berdua dengan Yesungnya. Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun sang jenius.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu eomma. Aku ingin mandi. Annyeong~" Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya hormat sebelum berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya.

Setelah melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh sang eomma langsung menarik lengan Yesung, "Adikmu kabur dari Amerika, dia ada dikorea sekarang."

Yesung membulatkan matanya, "Eomma." Ucap Yesung sedikit menekan suaranya.

Kyuhyun, dia tidak tuli. Dia mendengarkan ucapan mertuanya, 'Yesung punya adik?' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati dan dia memilih melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya.

.

Yesung menoleh cepat kearah Kyuhyun, ternyata sang suami tengah berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.

"Huftt~" lega Yesung.

"Wae?" Sang eomma menatap Yesung tak mengerti.

"Aish~ bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan bicarakan hal ini sembarang eomma. Kyuhyun tak pernah tau jika aku punya adik. Dan bukankah eomma sendiri yang mengatakan jika aku adalah anak tunggal keluarga Kim. Anak tunggal Kim Yunho."

"Ah, mianhae. Eomma terlalu kalut. Kau harus mencarinya, jika appamu tau semuanya akan menjadi kacau chagi."

"Arraseyo eomma. Aku akan mencarinya."

.

KyuSung

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi bertepatan dengan Yesung yang membuka kamarnya. Caramel dan onyx itu saling bertemu, menyisahkan kecanggungan disana. Yesung selalu merasa aneh jika harus berduaan seperti ini. Selalu ada kecanggungan disana. Entahlah!

"Eem~ apa eomma sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengacak sedikit rambutnya yang basah, terlihat sexy dimata Yesung hingga membuatnya susah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Yesungie~"

"Ah, Ye." Jawab Yesung sekenanya.

"Ah, apa aku mandi terlalu lama hingga membuat eomma pulang tanpa menungguku?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menyesal iapun mendudukan dirinya diranjang.

"Bukan begitu Kyunnie." Yesung mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, "Eomma hanya terburu-buru, jadi dia menitipkan salamnya lewat aku. Katanya, aku mencintaimu chagi!" Yesung menunduk malu membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai puas.

"Itu ungkapan dari eommonim atau dirimu?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ye?"

Deg~

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna saat mendapati wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Kyuhyun langsung meraih bibir cherry Yesung dan melumatnya lembut, dengan refleks Yesung menutup kedua matanya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan memabukkan hingga Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Yesung ke atas ranjang tanpa melepaskan panggutannya dan dengan pelan lagi-lagi Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Kyu~ aku masih belum siap." Yesung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Arraseyo~ Aku akan menunggumu hyungie. Sampai kau benar-benar siap." Kyuhyun memilih membaringkan tubuhnya.

Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, "Apa kau marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Yesung, tersenyum paksa.

"Kau marah." Yesung menunduk dan membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Grep~ Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yesung dari belakang.

"Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak marah, aku baik-baik saja atau aku menerimanya. Tapi sesungguhnya yang aku rasakan adalah rasa bingung dan sedikit kecewa. Dan aku serius dengan ucapanku hyungie jika aku menunggumu. Bukankah kita sudah menjalani hubungan selama tiga tahun? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa menunggumu untuk siap?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dileher Yesung, menarik Yesung untuk menghadapnya dan memegang kedua pipi Yesung.

"Kau ingat janji kita dulu?" Kyuhyun menatap sayang kearah Yesung dan sang empu hanya mengerutkan alisnya namun kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus saling jujur tentang perasaan kita."

Yesung menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di kedua pipinya kemudian menariknya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran." Ucap Yesung.

"Apa kau mau berbagi cerita denganku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi.

"Aku-"

Drettt drettt drettt drettt~~ Secara bersamaan smartphone mereka berbunyi.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengambil ponsel masing-masing menatapnya sebentar sebelum saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Hyukie." Ucap Yesung memperlihatkan smartphonenya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ikan makpo." Balas Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan smartphonenya juga pada Yesung.

Keduanya –KyuSung- langsung mengangkatnya secara bersamaan.

"Yeoboseyo?"/"Yeoboseyo?" KyuSung berucap secara bersamaan.

"_Hyungie?"/"Kyunnie?"_ jawab dari line seberang secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah mengatakan 'Bicaralah lebih dulu.' –saat ini KyuSung saling berhadapan-

"Hyukie~ apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menelponku malam-malam?" Yesung memulai ucapannya menanggapi perkataan Hyukjae.

"Kau tau jam berapa ini ikan? Kau mengganggu tidurku." Ganti Kyuhyun yang berkata dengan smartphonenya.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan dimalam pertama?"/"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dimalam pertama?" _Pasangan beda spesies ini benar-benar kompak, padahal mereka ada didua tempat berbeda. Donghae yang ada diatas ranjang kamar pengantin mereka –HaeHyuk- dan HyukJae yang ada didalam kamar mandi.

"Malam pertama?"/ "Malam pertama?" Dan tidak jauh beda KyuSung juga mengucapkan kata yang sama secara bersamaan.

Blush~~~ Wajah mereka berdua benar-benar merona merah, bagaimana bisa pasangan HaeHyuk itu menanyakan perihal malam pertama padanya? Malam yang juga belum datang diantara pasangan KyuSung itu?

TBC

Apa ini mengecewakan? Maafkan aku jika ini mengecewakan. Terima kasih untuk votenya.

Jujur, cukup kurang PD buat publish chapter 1 ini.

Jebal, siapapun yang selesai baca. Bisakah meninggalkan review? Ingin tau respon/pendapat kalian tentang FF ini #Pasangtampangmelas

Oke

Delete/Lanjut

Keputusan ditangan readers ne

CloudSparkyuLove


	3. Chapter 2 : Cemburu!

"This Is Not Game"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung/KiSung/?

Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim YunHo –Karena jadi appa Yesung-, Kim Jae Jong.

Rate: T

Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi.

Note: Gomawo reviewnya. Mwo? Ada yang minta NC? OMO 0.o #plak

Jujur, beberapa hari ini nae sedang dalam masa sulit dan itu mempengaruhi tulisan nae. Tapi demi readers yang uda review nae pengen banget nyelesain chapter 2 ini. Jadi mianhae kalo rada jelek tulisannya.

Oke, langsung baca aja ne. Setelah baca jangan lupa review ne.

Happy Reading

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015

.

Chapter 2

.

"Aish~~ Lee Hyuk Jae!" Yesung menghampiri Hyuk saat ia sedang melamun sendirian duduk di ruang tunggu pemberangkatan.

"Hyungie~" Eunhyuk tertawa mesum, membuat Yesung merinding tiba-tiba.

"Dari tadi aku mencarimu." Yesung mempout bibirnya sebal.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Hyuk baru menyadari jika tidak ada Kyuhyun disamping Yesung.

"Dia bersama Hae-ah. Oiya, semalam apa yang kau-"

"Ahhhh~ Hyung~ Semalam adalah malam terindah dalam hidupku." Lagi-lagi gummy smile nya begitu terlihat aneh. Diam-diam ada raut kecewa diwajah Yesung. Bukan tentang ketidakbahagiannya melihat Hyuk, bukan, sungguh bukan itu. Dia hanya merasa ini tidak adil bagi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung kau melamun lagi, Wae?" Eunhyuk mempout bibirnya.

"Aniya –Yesung tersenyum ragu- Emm, kenapa semalam kau menghubungiku? Bertanya tentang malam pertama. Aish~ kau membuatku malu." Wajah Yesung merona tiba-tiba, mengingatnya kembali.

**Flashback On**

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan dimalam pertama?"/"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dimalam pertama?" Pasangan beda spesies ini benar-benar kompak, padahal mereka ada didua tempat berbeda. Donghae yang ada diatas ranjang kamar pengantin mereka –HaeHyuk- dan HyukJae yang ada didalam kamar mandi._

"_Malam pertama?"/ "Malam pertama?" Dan tidak jauh beda KyuSung juga mengucapkan kata yang sama secara bersamaan._

_Blush~~~ Wajah mereka berdua benar-benar merona merah, bagaimana bisa pasangan HaeHyuk itu menanyakan perihal malam pertama padanya? Malam yang juga belum datang diantara pasangan KyuSung itu?_

_Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya dan memutus pembicaraan dengan Donghae, selanjutnya ia menarik ponsel Yesung dan melakukan hal yang sama pada ponsel itu._

"_Apa-apaan mereka berdua bicara tentang malam pertam? Bukankah itu privasi?lagi pula mereka berdua kan senang sekali menonton video yadong, kenapa malah bertanya padaku?" Gerutu Kyuhyun, diam-diam Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun._

"_Wae? Ada yang lucu?" Ucap Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Yesung pun dengan lantangnya tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan dengan kecepatan kilat meraih tubuh Yesung untuk dikelitiki._

"_Buahhhhhaahahaahhhaaa. Maafkan aku Cho! Ampun!" Yesung menggeliat di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun._

"_Hentikan tawamu baby, jangan membuatku malu." Ucap Kyuhyun masih terus menggelitiki Yesung._

"_Hahhhahhahahaaa, ampun! Baiklah aku akan diam." _

**Flashback Off**

"Hehehhe." Hyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Lain kali, kau tidak perlu menanyakan itu. Kau tau, disaat bersamaan Donghae juga bertanya pada Kyuhyunie." Ucap Yesung mempout bibirnya.

"MWO? Jinja?" Tanya Hyuk kaget.

.

.

"Gomawo." Ucap Donghae saat ia menyerahkan barang bawaannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan untuk memasuki bandara dan menemui Hyukie yang sudah menunggu.

"Ah Kyu, kenapa kau tak menceritakan malam pertama padaku? Aku baru benar-benar merasakannya tadi malam. Dan itu terlalu indah." Ucap Donghae sambil merona sendiri. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya menatap datar kedepan.

"Sudahlah, barangmu ini berat sekali. Apa saja yang kau bawa untuk bulan madu?" Kyuhyun berjalan lebih cepat membuat Donghae harus berjalan ekstra demi mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Pelankan sedikit langkahmu Kyu." Donghae merasa kesulitan mensejajarkan langkahnya.

.

KyuSung

.

"Ah mereka lama sekali~" Hyuk mempout bibirnya sebal.

"Pasti kau membawa banyak barang yang merepotkan orang kan hyukie?" Yesung menyelidik membuat Hyuk malu-malu menatap Yesung.

"Aish kau ini- Ah itu mereka!" Yesung sedikit berlari untuk membantu sang suami membawakan barang yang ada ditangannya, dari jauh sudah terlihat jelas Kyuhyunnya itu kerepotan membawa barang.

"Sini aku bantu." Yesung meraih tas yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Hyukie hyung! Apa kau tak berlebihan membawa barang sebanyak ini?" Kyuhyun meletakkan barang yang ia bawa ke lantai.

"Hehehe. Gomawo sudah membantu. Kyu~ Jaga baik-baik hyungku selama aku pergi ne. Jangan buat dia menangis, atau kau akan mati ditanganku!" Ancam Hyuk sedikit merangkul Yesung.

"Kau mengancamku?" Kyuhyun menampakkan aura evilnya membuat Hyuk harus dengan terpaksa bersembunyi dibalik Yesung.

"Aish~ Kyu, jangan buat Hyukieku takut!" Hae melotot sebal, tapi kemudian raut bersahabatnya tercetak jelas "Baiklah, saatnya kita berpisah." Hae langsung memeluk Yesung posesif membuat Kyuhyun harus membulatkan matanya.

"Hyungie~ jangan rindukan aku ne?"

Yesung tersenyum membalas pelukan Donghae.

"Ehemmm." Kyuhyun mencoba berdehem, membuat Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa menggoda.

"Kau, tetap saja posesif. Aku milik Hyukie ingat itu." Donghae menyodok perut Kyuhyun dengan legannya membuat Kyuhyun mengerutu sebal.

"Kau tetap sama, pencemburu akut." Ucap Hyukie membuat Yesung merona malu dan Donghae tertawa.

"Sudahlah! Cepat pergi. Go! Go! Go." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya semangat. Malu sekali diejek seperti itu oleh duo spesies itu.

.

KyuSung

.

"Ah~" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa apartemen mereka. Dia merasa lelah seharian ini membantu mulai dari packing sampai keberangkatan HaeHyuk ke bandara.

Yesung sengaja menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan Kyuhyun minum, setelahnya Yesung menyodorkan air mineral itu ke arah Kyuhyun dan diterimanya.

"Gomawo." Balas Kyuhyun sambil meraih segelas air mineral dingin itu. Yesung tersenyum kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Melelahkan! Dua minggu ini kita tidak akan melihat pasangan fenomenal itu." Keluh Yesung.

"Haruskah kita menyusul?" Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Yesung harus sedikit berdehem. Dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Kyunnie." Yesung menunduk, dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dari samping menenangkannya.

"Gwaenchanayo~ Apa kau ada masalah?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya. Yesung menegadahkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mian." Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang Yesung ucapkan. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung menatapnya intens.

"Hyung~ bolehkan aku bertanya?"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan?

"Apa kau memiliki adik? Aku pikir kau hanya anak tunggal."

Deg! 'Kyuhyun mendengarnya?' Pikir Yesung

"Maafkan aku jika tak sengaja mendengarkan ucapan eomma kemarin. Ak-"

"Kyunnie~" Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku tak menceritakan ini padamu. Bukan aku bermaksud merahasiakannya tapi ini memang perjanjian antara aku dan eomma. Bahkan appa tak tau jika adikku masih hidup sampai sekarang." Yesung terus memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencoba menjelaskan disela-sela pelukan itu. Yesung terlalu takut untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung.

"Appa ingin adikku lenyap." Ucap Yesung lirih dan lagi-lagi dia menunduk.

"MWO? Wae?"

"Maafkan aku, bukan sekarang aku mengatakan alasannya. Tapi aku berjanji untuk mengatakannya nanti. Dia kabur dari Amerika dan aku harus menemukannya sebelum appa menemukannya." Ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Yesung menatapnya interns, membuat Yesung harus sedikit menunduk.

"Inikah yang membuatmu belum siap dengan malam pertama kita?"

Yesung membulatkan matanya, namun setelahnya ia memilih menunduk.

"Maafkan aku!" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Yesung. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun memilih memeluk lagi Yesungnya, berharap mampu menyalurkan ketenangan untuknya.

"Lain kali, jujurlah padaku. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu baby?"

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

**Dua minggu kemudian**

"Kyuhyun, apa temanmu itu belum selesai bulan madunya? Bukankah hari ini hari pertamanya untuk bekerja setelah cuti?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam bergeming ditempatnya, tak tau harus menjawab apa? Sejak semalam Donghae tidak bisa dihubungi dan sialnya hari ini adalah hari penting untuk penentuan karir mereka kedepannya. Dan semuanya tidak akan berjalan jika tanpa Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau tau, jika hari ini Lee Donghae tidak hadir maka ak-"

"Maafkan saya sajangnim, saya sedikit terlambat. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya selesaikan!" Donghae dengan wajah berantakannya muncul tiba-tiba membuat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah. Antara Lega dan Marah.

"Baiklah~ Cepat laksanakan tugas kalian sekarang. Jangan sampai gagal!"

"Ne, ghamasahamnida." Donghae membungkuk sejenak diikuti Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka keluar bersama-sama.

"Michoseyo? Kau hampir membuatku marah!" Gerutu Kyuhyun disamping Donghae, tentu saja dengan nada yang diperkecil.

"Mian~ Akan aku jelaskan nanti." Donghae menjawab dan tetap saja senyum menyebalkan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun ingin menelan mentah-mentah orang yang ada disampingnya itu.

.

KyuSung

.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Yesung berdiri didepan pintu sebuah ruangan, disampingnya ada seorang namja tampan dengan raut wajah dingin yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Kau melewatkan sepuluh hari tak melihatnya." Namja disampingnya itu menjawab, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Yesung.

Raut wajah Yesung berubah senduh, ditatapnya namja yang ada disampingnya itu. Yesung tersenyum ambigu.

"Apa dia sudah sadar? Apakah dia bisa sembuh? Aku harap kau memberikan jawaban yang aku inginkan." Tanya Yesung, membuat namja yang memakai jas putih itu menoleh kearah Yesung. Wajah dinginnya berubah menjadi sedikit melunak ketika melihat Yesung.

"Maafkan aku, dia belum mau membuka matanya. Dan keinginanmu, akan aku usahakan tapi Tuhan yang menentukan. Kau mau masuk?" Kibum dengan cepat membuka pintu didepannya itu. Dengan cepat pula Yesung membalik tubuhnya membelakangi pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Kibumie~ bisakah kita keluar dari sini? Aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya untuk saat ini."

Namja yang dipanggil Kibum oleh Yesung itu pun segera menutup pintunya. Kibum sang namja melepaskan jas putih yang ia kenakan.

"Suster Oh~ bisakah aku meminta bantuan?"

Sebenarnya Yesung tidak hanya berdua dengan Kibum, ada seorang yeoja diantara mereka. Seorang suster yang merawat pasien yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Ye, dok." Ucapnya.

"Letakkan ini diruanganku." Kibum menyerahkan jas putih miliknya, "Dan tolong bantu jaga dia selama aku pergi. Gomawo."

"Ne, aku akan segera menghubungi dokter jika ada sesuatu."

"Gomawo."

Kemudian dengan cepat Kibum meraih tangan Yesung dan digenggamnya erat. Menuntun Yesung melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

.

KyuSung

.

Mereka berdua –KiSung- duduk berdua disungai Han sekarang. Menatap indahnya sungai Han ketika menjelang malam suasana di Sungai Han sangat terlihat romantis.

Dan akan selalu seperti ini, Kibum tak pernah bisa memulai percakapan dengan Yesung. Kecanggungan selalu menghampiri mereka bahkan sejak awal pertemuan keduanya.

"Gomawo." Yesung memulai pembicaraan.

"Untuk?" Jawab Kibum, mereka sama-sama tidak saling memandang.

"Semuanya~ aku tau berapapun yang aku bayar tidak akan melunasi hutangku padamu Bummie" Yesung memilih menatap Kibum dari samping.

"Kau tak dapat melunasinya karena kau memang tak pernah berhutang padaku hyung!" Kibum menoleh kearah Yesung menatapnya penuh. Kibum tak pernah bisa mengartikan perasaannya pada Yesung, dia tau ini salah. Yesung telah memiliki pasangan hidup saat ini. Kibum tidak pernah mau menjadi orang ketiga. Tapi hatinya tak pernah bisa dibohongi. Apa yang harus Kibum lakukan?

.

.

"Kau yang terhebat Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae memberikan dua jempolnya pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang ada didalam mobil dan Kyuhyun yang menyetir.

"Andai saja kau tak datang hari ini Lee Donghae aku akan mencincangmu hidup-hidup." Kyuhyun, walaupun dia menang tender hari ini rasa kesalnya pada Donghae tadi pagi tetap memenuhi otaknya.

"Maafkan aku! Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf sejak tadi. Yang penting kita menang tender hari ini."

Donghae terus saja tersenyum, menghiraukan amarah Kyuhyun yang terus tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Aku tak mau tau, malam ini aku akan menginap dirumahmu dengan Hyukie, biar kita bisa minum sepuasnya dan aku tidak mengerjai hyukie habis-habisan." Donghae tersenyum mesum, "Entah berapa kali aku melakukan itu pada hyukie tadi malam, sampai-sampai aku kesiangan bagun. Walaupun lelah tapi aku tak bisa berhenti, hyukie benar-benar sempit walaupun sudah ber-"

Ciiiitttt~ Kyuhyun dengan kasar menginjak remnya membuat Donghae terhuyur kedepan. Mungkin Kyuhyun sengaja menginjak remnya terlalu mendadak.

"Aish~~ Kau benar-benar pendendam Cho." Donghae mengerang kesal, ditatapnya lampu merah yang ada didepannya.

"Kau terus saja bicara tentang urusan pribadimu. Itu memuakkan bodoh!" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya berbag- jangan bilang kau belum melakukannya setelah sebulan menikah Cho? Apakah aku benar?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Kyuhyun melotot kearah Donghae.

Tiiiiinnnnnnnnnn~~~

"Omo~ Aish~ Tidak bisakah mereka bersabar sedikit." Donghae menggerutu, setidaknya tatapan Kyuhyun terlalu menakutkan tadi ditambah suara klakson yang bisa membuat jantungnya copot. Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya lagi.

"Kau kenapa Cho? Apa Yesungie hyung menolakmu tadi malam? Aish~ kau uring-uringan terus."

"Diamlah!" Kyuhyun masih focus menyetir, dan Donghae memilih untuk menuruti kata Kyuhyun. Meskipun menang tender sikap Kyuhyun tidak ubahnya telah kalah tender. Donghae mempout bibirnya sebal, bagaimana pun juga ini hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setelah dua minggu. Tapi yang terjadi?

Donghae lebih memilih memberikan pesan singkat kepada Hyukienya jika hari ini tender besar yang sudah diincar sejak Kyuhyun memutuskan menikah akhirnya ada digenggamannya.

.

.

"Kau selalu seperti itu Bummie~ selalu membuatku-"

"Kau seperti bicara pada siapa saja hyung~" Kibum memotong ucapan Yesung, membuat Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian menatap ke depan lagi.

"Sungai Han, ahhh aku merindukanmu." Yesung menghela nafas, menutup matanya sejenak untuk menghirup udara Sungai Han. Kibum hanya mampu tersenyum menatap tingkah Yesung yang seperti anak kecil.

Dan yang terjadi kemudian hanyalah keheningan –selalu-. Cukup lama, hingga~

"Hyungie." Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Ye?"

"Apa kau ada masalah? Aku merindukan sikapmu yang dulu. Jangan pendam masalahmu sendiri?" Kibum menapa Yesung lembut.

"Aku hanya merasa ini tidak adil Bummie, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Yesung menunduk, membuat Kibum menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya secara refleks.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, lakukan hyungie. Jangan memendamnya sendiri." Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya, dan ia dapat merasakan isakan lirih dari Yesung.

"Menangislah!" Bisik Kibum lagi dengan mengelus punggung Yesung menenangkan.

.

KyuSung

.

"Sungai Han? Kenapa kemari?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, merasa heran pada sahabatnya itu yang tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya di sini.

"Jika kau ingin pulang lebih cepat untuk menemui Hyukmu itu, lakukan. Aku mau disini dulu untuk menghilangkan amarahkku padamu sebelum aku menemui Yesungku." Kyuhyun membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil diikuti Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku Kyu? Aish~ kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" Donghae sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan kedepan.

Kyuhyun tetap membungkam mulutnya, berjalan terus kedepan membuat Donghae mengerang sebal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu banyak bicara dan membuatmu marah. Tapi kau juga harus me- Au~" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya karena hidung mancungnya menyentuh punggung Kyuhyun -cukup keras- yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aish~ Kalau berhenti bi- Yesung hyung?" Donghae membulatkan matanya, menatap kearah depan, dilihatnya Yesung yang sedang dipeluk oleh seorang namja. Yah! Dipeluk!

"Kyu…Cho…" Donghae tak mampu lagi berucap, ditatapnya Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana?" Donghae dapat melihatnya, raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah mengeras dan tangannya mengepal cukup kuat. Siapa namja yang bersama dengan Yesung? Dan berani sekali mereka berpelukan seperti itu?

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalik badannya dan berjalan mendahului Donghae, membuat Hae harus sedikit berlari mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Didalam mobil, Kyuhyun hanya menatap kedepan tanpa suara membuat Donghae khawatir. Kyuhyun sangatlah posesif, apa yang akan terjadi pada Yesung hyung nanti?

"Kyu~ mungkin-"

"Diamlah ikan atau aku akan menurunkanmu ditengah jalan!" Dingin, ucapan Kyuhyun terlalu dingin membuat Donghae benar-benar bungkam.

.

KyuSung

.

"Aku pulang!" Donghae masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan kedatangannya disambut oleh Eunhyuk sang istri tercinta.

"Chukkae~"

Cup –satu kecupan singkat dipipi Donghae dari Hyuk tercintanya.

Hanya dibalas dengan senyuman singkat oleh Donghae, membuat Hyuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Wae? Apa kurang?" Hyuk mempout bibirnya sebal. Donghae tak membalas, ia hanya berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa Hae-ah? Oiya tadi aku baru mengirim pesan pada Yesung hyung jika kalian menang tender."

"Hyukkie?" Ucap Donghae tanpa menoleh kearah Eunhyuk.

"Ne?" Jawab Hyuk sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa Yesung hyung punya teman namja selain kita?"

"Kau bicara apa? Dia juga bekerja, mana mungkin dia tidak punya teman namja selain kita, Yesung hyu-"

"Maksudku, teman namja yang dekat dengannya?" Donghae menoleh kearah Hyuk.

"Aku rasa tidak, selama aku mengenal Yesung-"

"Jadi, Yesung hyung selingkuh!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

KyuSung

.

Ting~

Pintu lift terbuka dan tepat bersamaan smarthpone Yesung berdering, dibukanya pesan singkat yang masuk.

_Hyukie_

'_Hyungie~ Kyuhyunmu dan Donghaeku menang tender hari ini XD. Ahhh~ Senangnya. Aku tidak mau tau, besok mampirlah ke rumahku kita rayakan kemenangan ini sekaligus merayakan kepulanganku dari bulan madu.'_

"Dasar Hyukie~ dia pemaksa sekali." Gumam Yesung kemudian memasukkan smartphonenya kedalam saku saat sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Yesung menekan kode untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Cklek~

"Aku pulang!" Ucap Yesung, dia yakin Kyuhyun sudah pulang.

Yesung menuju ruang tamu, tak ada Kyuhyun disana. Biasanya dia selalu menunggu Yesung di sofa.

'Mungkin saja dia kelelahan dan langsung tidur dikamar' Ucap Yesung dalam hati, iapun memilih masuk kedalam kamar.

.

Cklek~

"Kyunnie~ apa kau sudah tidur?" Yesung mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun didalam kamar. Namun kamarnya kosong, hampir saja Yesung keluar dari kamar namun pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang ia cari.

"Kau baru selesai mandi?" Yesung tersenyum manis. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Chukkaeyo~ Aku mendapatkan pesan dari Hyukie jika kau dan Hae memenangkan tender yang selama ini kalian incar."

Dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung, membuat Yesung mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Dingin, suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin ditelinga Yesung.

"Aku memang libur hari ini, tapi tadi aku keluar ada sedikit urusan." Ucap Yesung.

"Selarut ini?"

"Hey~ ini baru pukul sembilan malam Kyunnie. Tadi aku juga mampir kerumah Eomma dan lupa waktu jadi-"

"Jangan jadikan eomma alasan hyung!" Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan Yesung. Nada bicaranya cukup tinggi, tak selembut biasanya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mem-" Yesung memundurkan wajahnya saat Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya tiba-tiba hendak meraih bibir Yesung. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan ia pun membalik badannya hendak pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Yesung.

"Kyunie, ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuhyun membalik badannya menatap tajam Yesung, mengeluarkan aura iblis didalam dirinya. Dan saat itulah Yesung tau jika Kyuhyun tengah marah. Tapi untuk alasan apa?

"Bahkan kau tak mau aku cium." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Bukan seperti itu Kyu, aku hanya refleks tadi. Ak- Emmmptttt."

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun meraih bibir Yesung, mencengkram erat pundak Yesung dan terus mengeksplor bibir Yesung dengan kasar. Tanpa kelembutan dan tanpa jeda. Entah kenapa Yesung merasa ciuman ini salah! Ini terlalu kasar. Yesung merontah didalam ciuman itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"Ap…Apa yang kau… -Yesung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya- kau lakukan Kyu?" Yesung terengah-engah, dia sangat kaget dengan ciuman kasar yang dilakukan Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab sedikitpun ucapan Yesung, ia terus menatap Yesung dengan marah. Ditariknya Yesung dengan kasar dan mendorongnya ke ranjang.

"Auuu." Erang Yesung, entah mengapa Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau harus melayaniku malam ini Yesung!" Kyuhyun meninding tubuh Yesung dengan kasar. Dan menarik kaos yang dikenakan Yesung, namun tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Yesung.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyu? Apa kau mabuk?" Yesung menatap senduh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku adalah suami sahmu, dan aku berhak atas tubuhmu Yesung! Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memilikimu selain aku."

Kreek –Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik baju Yesung hingga sobek-

"Kyu- Emmmpttt." Kyuhyun tak perduli dengan apa yang hendak dikatakan Yesung, ia memilih mencium Yesung dengan ganas dan kasar.

TBC

OMG? Haruskah Yesung menikmati malam pertamanya dengan paksaan dan kasar seperti ini? Ataukah nae harus menyadarkan Kyuhyun untuk menghentikannya? Kkkkk~~~ Senyum evil bareng Kyuhyun. Ayo pilih mana?

Minta reviewnya lagi bolehkan?

CloudSparkyuLove


	4. Chapter 3: Salahkah?

"Apa yang kau katakan Hae-ah?" Hyukie berdiri dari duduknya, menatap kaget kearah Donghae.

"Kau kenapa chagi? Tak perlu sekaget itu, aku rasa Yesung hyung juga keterlaluan." Donghae memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari Hyukie. Kesal juga mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, dia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Donghae, katakan dengan jelas apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" Hyukie memutar tubuh Donghae agar ia mau menatapnya.

"Kau tau, sebulan pernikahan mereka Yesung hyung belum mau disentuh Kyuhyun. Itu artinya malam pertama mereka belum terjadi."

"MWO?"

"**This Is Not Game"**

**By: CloudSparkyuLove**

**Pair: KyuSung –Kyuhyun X Yesung-**

**Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim YunHo –Karena jadi appa Yesung-, Kim Jae Jong. **

**Rate: T **

**Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi.**

**Inspirasi by Super Junior**

**Happy Reading **

**KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Kyuhyun benar-benar menarik baju yang dikenakan Yesung membuat tubuh bagian atas Yesung terekspos dengan jelas. Yesung merasa ini salah, dia sudah merontah sekuat tenaga tadi tapi saat ini tenaganya telah terkuras oleh ciuman Kyuhyun yang menuntut dan juga kasar.

"Tubuh ini milikku, tak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut dada Yesung, membuat sang pemilik memejamkan matanya merasakan rasa geli bercampur nikmat didalamnya.

"Malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya baby!" Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Yesung, lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergeliat resah. Diremasnya spray yang ada dibawahnya itu oleh Yesung, menahan hasrat yang tiba-tiba memuncak akibat sentuhan dan bisikan Kyuhyun barusan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung membuka matanya, menekan gairah yang ada didalam dirinya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu sexy dimatanya.

"Ini salah Kyu, mari kita hentikan!"

Deg~

Tiba-tiba sorot mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tajam.

"SALAH? Dimana letak kesalahannya Yesung!" Emosi Kyuhyun kembali memuncak, tadinya Kyuhyun ingin berbaik hati pada Yesung. Memulainya dengan lembut dan mengakhirinya dengan lembut pula, namun sepertinya yang dilakukan Kyuhyun SALAH! Pikirannya berputar lagi, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Lee Donghae sebelum ia turun dari mobil Kyuhyun tadi.

**Flashback**

"Gomawo sudah mengantarkan ku, kau benar-benar tidak apa Kyu?" Donghae merasa canggung sekarang, sejak tadi Kyuhyun tak mau bicara padanya.

"Baiklah aku turun." Donghae membuka sabuk pengamannya, dan baru saja ia hendak berniat membuka pintu mobil, Kyuhyun buka suara.

"Kami belum melakukan malam pertama Hae!"

Donghae menghentikan gerakannya dan ia membulatkan matanya, merasa ucapan Kyuhyun seperti lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Ditolehnya Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kearah depan.

"Bercandamu sungguh tidak lucu Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Donghae, tatapannya begitu dingin. Tak ada niatan bercanda didalamnya.

"Aku juga berharap ini hanya bercanda."

"Tapi Kyu, bahkan kau sudah menikah satu bulan. Lebih cepat dua minggu dariku." Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, pemandangan diluar mobil lebih indah dari pada menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, memejamkan mata. Merasakan sakit didalam hatinya, mengingat Yesung dipeluk namja itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Apapun alasan Yesung hyung, itu tidak masuk akal Kyu. Kau harus memaksanya jika dia tidak mau!"

**Flashback off**

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, kemudian saat matanya terbuka ia mencengram kedua tangan Yesung agar menegadah.

"Kyunie~ apa yang kau- Argggg." Yesung memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya dan menghisapnya kuat. Memberikan kissmark pertama pada Yesung dengan kasar.

Yesung sedikit merontah namun cengkraman Kyuhyun semakin kuat. Tanpa memperdulikan rontahan dari Yesung, Kyuhyun memilih menjilat tubuh Yesung dari leher menuju kearah nipples Yesung. Membuat desahan halus lolos dari bibir Yesung. Kyuhyun menatap sedikit kearah Yesung. Meskipun terkesan kasar, sepertinya Yesung menikmatinya.

Dengan lihai Kyuhyun memainkan nipples Yesung. Dan tiba-tiba dengan kuat Kyuhyun menghisap nipples itu seperti anak bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

"Arggg~ eung~" Yesung benar-benar tak tau, apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Otaknya dan tubuhnya saling berselisih. Otaknya ingin menolak semua ini namun tidak dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau menikmatinya kan baby?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie~" Yesung merengek seperti anak kecil membuat Kyuhyun merangkak ke atas untuk melihat raut wajah Yesung lebih dekat dan itu artinya Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Yesung yang ada dibawahnya.

"hemmm." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Eunggg~" Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang menggeser juniornya. Merasakan nikmat yang aneh. Sebulan ini, KyuSung tak pernah sejauh ini. Apakah ini saat yang tepat? Bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun adalah suami sahnya. Apakah Yesung bersalah jika melakukannya? Yesung, batinnya sedang bertarung saat ini. Entah harus melakukan apa sekarang.

"Kau begitu indah baby." Kyuhyun membelai wajah Yesung sayang, menikmati raut wajah Yesung yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun tau, Yesung sedang dipengaruhi nafsunya tapi disisi lain Yesung sedang berfikir keras untuk menolaknya. Kyuhyun tau itu, tapi dia tidak perduli. Saat ini misinya adalah melakukan malam pertama dengan Yesung. Dan malam ini harus berhasil.

.

.

"Hyukie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Eunhyuk terus menarik Donghae masuk kedalam Lift menuju lantai 13, menuju apartement KyuSung.

"Aku tau sifat Kyuhyun, dia sangat mengerikan jika marah. Kau yang berbuat jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab." Omel Hyukie yang tidak kunjung berakhir. Didalam lift mereka terus berdebat. Menyalahkan satu sama lain. Donghae menyalahkan Yesung dan Eunhyuk menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" Orang disebelah mereka merasa lelah dengan perdebatan dua spesies yang berjodoh ini. Dan pada akhirnya mereka memilih diam sejenak.

.

.

"Hyungie~ jangan membuatku berbuat kasar padamu. Aku mohon!" Kyuhyun menatap onyx Yesung sayu, menahan gejolak nafsu juga amarah yang ada didalam dirinya. Lagi-lagi onyx Yesung yang tajam dapat melumpuhkan caramel Kyuhyun. Itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mencintai Yesung. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari namja yang ada didalam rengkuhannya ini.

"Kyunnie~ Mianhae. Aku- emmmpttt." Tak mau mendengar ocehan Yesung lebih dalam lagi, bibir tebal Kyuhyun memilih meraih bibir ranum Yesung. Tak berhenti disana, Kyuhyun mulai berani memasukkan tangan jahilnya pada celana panjang milik Yesung.

Namun tiba-tiba~~

Ting Tong~

"Emm." Yesung menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang dengan nakal hampir meraih Junior Yesung menariknya keluar dan mendorong lembut Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Aish~" Eluh Kyuhyun kesal.

"Buka pintunya Kyu, aku mau mandi dulu." Yesung memilih lari menuju kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya cepat.

"Yak! Hyungie tapi- Aish, lalu siapa yang akan memuaskan juniorku ini?" Kyuhyun mempout bibirnya kesal, merapikan baju dan rambutnya yang cukup acak-acakan. Dan tak lupa mengutuk orang yang berhasil mengganggunya malam-malam begini.

"Siapa yang berani datang malam-malam begini ke apartemenku?" Kyuhyun terus berjalan dan dengan sedikit tidak sabar membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ada ap- Yak! HaeHyuk? Kenapa kalian ada disi-"

"Dimana Yesung hyung? Dimana dia Kyu?" Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun, dia menerobos masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Membuat Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Kyu." Kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Donghae.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Ini sudah sangat larut malam ketika Kibum memutuskan untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah menjadi pasiennya sejak ia baru menjadi seorang dokter magang di amerika dulu.

Dibukanya knop pintu yang ada didepannya dengan pelan, meminimalkan suara agar siapapun tidak terganggu karena ulahnya.

Ruangan nampak gelap gulita, rembulan malam mampu menerobos celah jendela kamar namun hanya sedikit saja. Setidaknya pupil mata Kibum masih bisa menangkap sedikit cahaya hingga mampu memperlihatkan sedikit saja raut wajah sang pasien yang sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh selang dan alat kedokteran lainnya. Kibum menarik sebuah kursi, dia mendudukan dirinya disana. Diraihnya tangan pasien itu lembut seolah-olah takut remuk redam karena ia akan rapuh.

"Sampai kapan kau menutup matamu Woonie?" Kibum menggenggam tangan itu lembut.

"Bertahanlah untuk Yesungie hyung~ Dia nampak begitu kacau karena ini semua. Dia telah menikah dengan Kyuhyun satu bulan yang lalu!" Kibum memejamkan matanya, merasakan sakit didalam hatinya. Pada akhirnya kalimat itupun terucap dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah jika kamu tak mau mendengarkanku. Aku pergi." Kibum memilih berdiri dari duduknya dan saat tangannya melepaskan tangan pucat itu, tiba-tiba tangan pucat itu menggenggam kuat tangan Kibum.

Deg~

"Woonie?" Mata Kibum membulat sempurna.

.

.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya kedada. Menampakkan raut wajah garangnya didepan Pasangan HaeHyuk.

"Apa mau kalian? Kenapa kalian kemari malam-malam begini? Kau tau jam berapa ini?" Kyuhyun terus mengoceh, meluapkan segala kesal yang ada didalam dirinya. Membuat HaeHyuk hanya menunduk malu.

"Sudahlah Kyunie, jangan terlalu keras pada mereka." Yesung yang ada disebelah Kyuhyun tak mampu melihat raut wajah tegang Eunhyuk. Setidaknya Hyuk melakukan ini semua buat dirinya.

"Sungie Hyung benar Kyu, aku hanya-" Hyuk yang ingin membela diri tidak mampu berkata lagi saat matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia memilih menunduk lagi.

"Sudahlah! Maafkan Hyukie ku Kyu, dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Yesung hyung." Donghae memilih menatap Kyuhyun dan membela Hyukienya.

"Oiya~ kau ingin minum apa Hyukie? Donghae-ah?" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya menawarkan minuman.

"Kau duduklah hyungie~" Hyukie memaksa Yesung kembali duduk ditempatnya, menahan gerak Yesung yang sepertinya akan berdiri.

"Hae-ah~ lakukan sekarang!" Ucap Hyuk sambil mengedipkan matanya, Donghae hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung namun isyarat mata Hyuk selanjutnya membuatnya mengerti dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju arah dapur Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa yang akan kau-"

"Tenanglah Kyu, bukankah kita akan merayakan kemenangan tander mu?" Hyuk kali ini menahan Kyu agar tak bergerak menghampiri Donghae.

"MWO? Apa lagi rencana kalian?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal, menahan amarahnya. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suami dan sahabatnya itu.

"Waow~ Kulkasmu keren Kyu, banyak sekali minuman kaleng ini. Cukup untuk merayakan kemenangan tander kita!" Donghae muncul dengan banyak minuman kaleng beralkohol digengagamannya hingga membuat kaleng-kaleng itu hampir jatuh jika Hyukie tidak membantunya.

"Aish~ kalian mau minum gratis lagi?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tentu saja, tuan rumah harus menyediakan apa yang tamunya butuhkan?"

Ceessss~ Sruppp~ Hyukie membuka kaleng sodanya dan meminumnya.

"Maksudmu tamu tak diundang?" Kyuhyun mencibir sambil merampas kaleng soda yang baru saja di buka Donghae dan belum sempat ia minum.

"Yak!" Donghae hanya mengerang kesal saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja meneguk minuman itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Donghae lagi.

"Untukmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai, merasa puas dengan aksi balas dendamnya.

"Baiklah~ kalian boleh merayakan kemenangan kalian disini tapi jangan sampai mabuk ne, aku mau mas-"

"Eits~ Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk hyung? Kita nikmati minuman ini bersama. Okay?" Eunhyuk menyerahkan sekaleng minuman pada Yesung.

"Tapi aku tidak minum."

"Tentu saja kau harus meminumnya. Aku tidak butuh penolakan."

Dan dengan terpaksa Yesung meminumnya, dan malam ini dihabiskan oleh mereka dengan tertawa bersama.

.

This Is Not Game

.

"Kau sudah sadar Woonie?" Kibum menatap orang yang dipanggilnya Woonie itu tidak percaya. Meskipun hampir sebagian wajahnya tertutup namun Kibum dapat dengan jelas menatap mata yang telah terbuka itu dengan jelas.

Kibum tersenyum menatap kearahWoonie, pada akhirnya setelah lebih dari sebulan mata itu tertutup sekarang mata itu terbuka kembali.

"Chankamman, aku akan menghubungi Yesung hyung dulu." Kibum memilih keluar dari kamar itu dan bergegas mengambil smartphonenya yang ada di dalam saku jas putih dokternya.

.

.

"Kau curang Hyukie~ aku yang menang!" Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah mulai mabuk, terlihat dari kata-kata aneh yang ia keluarkan. Sedangkan Yesung yang ada disamping Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah benar-benar mabuk, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Hae-ah, sepertinya mereka sudah siap? Cepat bawah mereka masuk ke kamar. Sekarang!" Ucap Eunhyuk memerintah namun dengan berbisik lirih pada Donghae.

"Kau benar! Kajja!" Ucap Donghae sambil berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya.

"Aish~ Kau berat sekali Kyu!" Ucap Donghae. Tidak berbeda jauh dari Donghae, Hyukie juga tengah mengangkat tubuh Yesung agar berdiri dan kemudian memapahnya masuk kedalam.

Pluk~

Pluk~

Akhirnya tubuh Kyuhyun dan Yesung benar-benar sampai diranjangnya.

"Ah~ lelahnya." Hyukie merenggangkan otot tubuhnya kala selesai meletakkan tubuh Yesung disamping Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Donghae menghadap Hyukie sambil menatapnya bingung.

Pletak~

"Yak! Appo!" Donghae pun hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya saja.

"Itu karena kau bodoh!" Eunhyuk memilih mengabaikan Donghae dan mencari keberadaan remote AC kamar ini.

"Nah ini dia –Diambilnya remote itu yang ada di meja nakas- Pertama kita matikan ACnya dan biarkan tubuh mereka menjadi panas. Lalu obat itu akan bekerja saat suhu tubuh mereka panas. Dan kita akan lihat apa yang akan terjadi." Eunhyuk menyeringai membayangkan jika usahanya akan berhasil.

"Jinja? Kita akan melihat malam pertama mereka Hyukie?" Donghae berbinar menatap Eunhyuk.

Pletak~

"Yak!"

"Meskipun kata orang aku yadong tapi aku tak seyadong itu. Ayo keluar!" Eunhyuk menarik Donghae untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Klik!

Pintu kamar pun tertutup. Dan saat itulah Smartphone Yesung berbunyi.

.

.

Tu Tu Tu Tu

"Hyung cepat angkat telponnya?" Kibum mendesah kesal. Sudah ketiga kalinya ia menghubungi Yesung namun belum juga diangkat panggilannya. Dan disaat itulah dia baru sadar jika sekarang sudah sangat larut malam.

"Aish~ Pasti Yesung hyung sudah tidur. Baiklah aku akan mengiriminya pesan singkat saja. Besok pagi dia pasti akan membacanya dan menghubungiku" Gumam Kibum.

Akhirnya Kibum memilih mengirimi Yesung pesan singkat.

.

.

"Eungg~ Kyu."

"Ahhhh~"

"Tahanlah sebentar baby, kau sangat ketat."

"Ahhh~ Emmpttt."

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Ani~ lakukan sekarang~"

Dan suara-suara lain yang didengar oleh pasangan HaeHyuk.

"Apa kita berhasil?" Tanya Donghae pada Hyukie.

"Menurutmu?"

"Baiklah~ Ayo kita pulang chagi, sepertinya juniorku juga minta dimanjakan!" Donghae menyeret Hyukie untuk keluar dari apartement KyuSung.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang begitu mesum?" Gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengikuti langkah Donghae yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Pagi menjelang, entah kenapa Yesung merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Matanya pun sulit untuk terbuka dan kepalanya terasa berat.

'Ada apa denganku?' Yesung memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut kala ia menggerakkannya.

Yesung berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk namun bagian bawahnya terasa sakit hingga ia memilih tidur kembali.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dimana tempat Kyuhyun sang suami tidur, hanya sebentar kemudian ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

'Tunggu! Ada yang aneh?' pikir Yesung.

Dan ia kembali membuka matanya dan melihat sang suami tidur dengan tanpa memakai pakaian atasan dan spray kamarnya berantakan. Dengan sedikit gemetar Yesung menarik selimut yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dan yang dilihat Yesung adalah …

Yesung menutup kembali tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun dan dengan hati-hati Yesung membuka selimutnya dan ternyata keadaannya sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Astaga!" Dengan refleks Yesung bangun dari tidurnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menerjang selatan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

**Flashback On**

"Kyunie~ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka pakaiannya.

"Kau kepanasan baby, sejak tadi kau terus bergerak gusar. Aku hanya membantu membuka bajumu!" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Yesung merasa ucapan Kyuhyun benar jadi ia diam saja.

"Cha! Sekarang tidurlah!." Kyuhyun kemudian membuka bajunya juga. Kemudian ikut berbaring disebelah Yesung.

"Arrgggg!" Kyuhyun membangunkan dirinya lagi, merasakan hawa yang semakin panas didalam dirinya. Dan Yesung yang berusaha memejamkan matanya pun ikut terganggu dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa lagi?" Ucap Yesung yang sedikit malas, kepalanya terasa berat.

"Aish! Dimana remote ACnya?" Kyuhyun berdiri mencari remote itu, tapi tak juga ketemu. Entah sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun melepaskan celana kain panjangnya dan hanya mengenakan boxer.

Ia pun memilih tidur kembali, Yesung yang merasakan sakit dikepalanya tak memperdulikan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya.

Pluk~ Tangan kekar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang Yesung, mengelus perutnya dan tiba-tiba memainkan nipples Yesung.

"Euggg~" Yesung menggeliat geli, disingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun itu dari tubuhnya. Namun tangan nakal Kyuhyun kembali ke sana, kearea tubuh bagian atas Yesung.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! –Yesung membalik tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun- henti-" Ucapan Yesung terhenti saat wajahnya begitu terasa dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Yesung sayu.

"Kau sangat memesona baby~ Saranghae~" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, perlahan bibir tebalnya meraih bibir Yesung sayang.

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung melayang dan tidak dapat menolak semua perlakuan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

**Flashback Off**

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Malam Pertama itu telah terjadi? Benarkah?

'Andwe. Andwe. Andwe. Jinja Andwe.' Batin Yesung, dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Hingga-

"Arggg~" Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Sejenak Yesung terdiam.

"Hufft~" Yesung memilih menghela nafasnya.

Dengan malas Yesung membuka matanya dan arah mata itu tertuju pada Smartphonenya. Tanpa berfikir Yesung meraih smartphone itu, karena sejak ia pulang belum sekali pun ia menyentuhnya.

Dibukanya smartphone miliknya.

Ada 3 panggilan tak terjawab dan 1 pesan untuknya.

Dibukanya panggilan tak terjawab itu.

"Kibum? Selarut itu dia menelpone ada apa?" Yesung mengerutkan dahinya.

Dibukanya pesan singkat yang masuk. Kata pertama yang di lihat Yesung adalah nama Kibum.

**Dr. Kim Kibum**

**Hyungie~ Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu. Chukkaeyo~ penantianmu tidak sia-sia Wonnie Hyung telah sadar. Maaf jika mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Segera hubungi aku setelah membaca pesan ini **

Tangan Yesung tiba-tiba bergetar, matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ya Tuhan!" Gumam Yesung bergetar.

TBC

Gomawo for **Mylovelyyeye, cassandraelf, Harpaairiry, GameCloudOkta, kyuu324, lyflink97, kyutiesung, kkclouds, ryani clouds, yesung ukeku, Kira Mourir, , Jy, dewinyonyakang, , Kim Yesung, YeShaSparkClouds, ziekyusung, anggitaclouds24, Kim Yehyun, sekarzane, olla, yekyufa, deraelf, 13,** beberapa **guest** yang sudah mau review.

Maaf kalo part ini diluar ekspektasi kalian semuanya #Bow

Ada yang mengingatkan saya jika ff ini ratenya T jadi kagak terlalu fulgar ffnya. Hehehehhe. Nae juga belum bisa buat FF yang rate M. Jinja!

Oke, masih adakah yang sudi Review? Silakan tinggalkan jejaknya ne.

Oiya, ada yang punya IG? Yuk berteman ma saya dengan follow IG CloudSparkyuLove

Kita bisa sharing seputar KyuSung disana. Hehehehe.

Annyeong


	5. Chapter 4 : Terungkap?

"Woonie hyung~ kau harus menghentikan ini semua. Sudah cukup Yesungie hyung berkorban banyak." Kibum menatap marah kearah orang yang di panggilnya Woonie itu.

"Apa aku salah meminta sesuatu dari hyungku? Dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini iya inginkan dan aku hanya memintanya untuk berkorban sedikit saja." Woonie menatap senduh kearah Kibum, menghiraukan kemarahan orang disampingnya itu.

"Sedikit? Jangan bersikap keras kepala hyung!" Kibum mengerang marah, tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan selanjutnya biar aku yang hidup bersamanya."

"Kim Jong Woon!" Kibum berdiri dari posisi duduknya, merasa kesal dengan ucapan egois Woonie atau Jong Woon saudara kembar Yesung –identik-

"Terserah apa katamu." Jong Woon membaringkan tubuhnya lagi dan tidur miring membelakangi Kibum

"**This Is Not Game"**

**By: CloudSparkyuLove**

**Pair: KyuSung –Kyuhyun X Yesung-**

**Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim YunHo –Karena jadi appa Yesung-, Kim Jae Jong. **

**Rate: T **

**Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi.**

**Inspirasi by Super Junior**

**Happy Reading **

**KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk di meja makannya, tanpa ada satu pun hidangan yang ada dimeja itu. Matanya terus terpejam sambil menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak gelisah menyentuh lehernya sendiri, menikmati setiap gerakannya sambil membayangkan apa yang telah ia lewati semalam. Jelas terlihat jika dia sedang dalam mood yang baik karena pada akhirnya ia melakukan malam pertamanya juga.

"Kau benar Hae-ah malam pertama tak akan pernah terlupakan." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Yesung muncul, mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyunnie? Maafkan aku, makanan belum siap?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya melihat Yesung sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Tak masalah, aku akan makan diluar nanti dengan Donghae." Jawab Kyuhyun, Yesung mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Kyuhyun pagi ini begitu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ingatannya kembali pada pesan singkat Kibum. Jong Woon telah sadar. Itu artinya, kesempatannya bersama Kyuhyun berakhir sampai disini.

"Gwaencahana?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung, memegang pipi kanan Yesung lembut dan Yesung memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang mungkin akan ia rindukan nanti.

"Baby~ Apa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun kali ini menangkup kedua pipi Yesung dan saat itulah mata Yesung terbuka dan ia memundurkan langkahnya hingga tangkupan Kyuhyun terlepas.

"Maaf." Kikuk Yesung sungguh ia tak sadar telah meneteskan airmata, Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kyunie, aku harus pergi. Mungkin akan pulang sedikit malam, ada pekerjaan penting yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga." Bohong Yesung.

Aku tidak ingin pergi Kyuhyun! Tolong cegah aku. Batin Yesung

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tawar Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Aniyo, kau hari ini ada proyek dengan Donghae kan? Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kau harus makan dengan baik. Oke?" Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian melepasnya dan mengambil tasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hanya itu?" gumam Kyuhyun, dia merasa kecewa karena tidak ada ciuman. Sudahlah! Batin Kyuhyun.

.

"Kau harus segera menemukan Jong Woon, aku tidak mau tau!" Yunho menatap marah kearah pengawalnya, meminta segera membereskan masalah ini secepatnya.

Kim Jae Joong yang ada diruangan itu mendengar ucapan suaminya merasa menciut. Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui jika Jong Woon hilang? Ancaman besar sedang menanti anaknya?

_Tuhan lindungi Jong Woon dimanapun ia berada_. Batin Jae Joong memohon.

_Aku harus segera menemui Yesung, secepatnya!_ Lanjut Jae Joong dalam hati.

.

This Is Not Game

.

"Kau sudah tau rasanya malam pertama?" Donghae terus saja menggoda Kyuhyun tentang malam pertamanya. Oh sial! Untung saja mood Kyuhyun sangat baik jadi dia hanya menanggapi dengan deheman saja.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada kami Cho! Teraktir makan juga boleh." Senggol Donghae pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah berceloteh dan kerjakan ini. Cepat." Kyuhyun menyodorkan setumpuk kertas pada Donghae untuk segera diselesaikan.

"Baiklah baiklah,, aku akan menyelesaikannya." Donghae memilih mengalah, nanti saja menggodanya. Laporan ini juga penting untuk saat ini.

.

"Kibumie, dimana JongWoonie?" Yesung menatap Kibum tak terbaca.

"Dia ada didalam hyung, apa kau ingin menemuinya sekarang?" Kibum merasa ada yang salah dengan Yesung, tapi apa? Kibum mencoba menepis pikiran ngawurnya.

Kibum berjalan menuju ruang rawat inap JongWoon dengan Yesung disampingnya.

"Bagaiamana kondisinya? Apa dia baik?"

"Oh. aku bingung padanya, hanya mendengar kata kau telah menikah dengan Kyuhyun dia langsung membuka matanya. Sepertinya dia terlalu terobsesi dengan Kyuhyun, ini tak baik untuknya hyung!" Kibum menegaskan sekali lagi, sangat sering Kibum memberi Yesung peringatan tentang ini jadi tak perlu dijelaskan pun Yesung telah paham.

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya Kibum setelah sampai di depan kamar rawat Jong Woon. Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Cklek~

Mata mereka saling beradu, seolah mereka saling bercermin satu sama lain. Kim Yesung dan Kim Jong Woon benar-benar kembar identik, dan jika diperhatikan yang membuat mereka berbeda secara fisik adalah mata mereka. Hanya itu.

Mata teduh milik Yesung berpapasan dengan mata tajam milik Jong Woon. Meskipun mereka kembar identik tapi semuanya tentang mereka berbeda. Jong Woon terlahir dengan segala keterbatasannya, sejak lahir ia memiliki kelainan fungsi hati yang menjadikan fisiknya lemah. Dan dengan egoisnya sang appa meminta Jong Woon untuk meninggalkan Korea, alasannya untuk pengobatan tapi seumur hidupnya dan Yunho juga menyembunyikan identitasnya, Yunho hanya mempublikasikan jika anaknya hanya satu yaitu Kim Yesung.

Berbeda dengan Jong Woon, Yesung adalah namja manis penuh dengan keceriaan, dia sehat dan pandai. Yunho sang appa selalu mengunggulkannya dimanapun dia berada. Dan itu membuat Jong Woon iri dan Yesung merasa bersalah. Sampai masalah datang ketika Yesung menceritakan Cho Kyuhyun pada Jong Woon.

"Hai~" Ucap Yesung pertama kali, ia memutuskan kontak mata antara dirinya dan Jong Woon.

"Kau sudah menikah dengan Cho Kyu?" Tak membalas sapaan Yesung, Jong Woon malah bertanya dengan nada tak suka.

Yesung memilih duduk di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang, mengabaikan tatapan tak suka Jong Woon. Yesung menyadari semuanya, bagaimanapun juga dia saudara kembarnya. Perasaannya adalah milik Jong Woon juga. Dan saat sakit pun, terkadang Yesung dapat merasakannya.

"Maaf jika keputusanku salah, aku hanya ingin pernikahanmu dengan Kyuhyun tak batal." Yesung mencoba tersenyum, tapi hatinya terasa sakit. Dua tahun menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan kembali bersamanya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan membuat rasa yang lama ia kubur itu kembali, dan lagi mereka sudah melakukan hubungan yang lebih intim yaitu malam pertama.

"Aku tau. Haruskah aku berterima kasih?" Tanya Jong Woon.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya-"

"Bagus, sekarang tinggalkan dia. Dan aku akan pulang dengan nama Yesung lagi." Jong Woon masih mempertahankan suara datarnya. Membuat Kibum yang ada dibelakang Yesung hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya saja.

"Aku tau, kau bisa kembali hari ini juga." Yesung tersenyum, mencoba menutup luka yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

"Cha~ -Yesung berdiri dari duduknya- aku akan kembali ke Amerika hari ini juga. Sebelum Appa mengetahui jika aku telah menghilang." Yesung tersenyum lagi, kali ini menghadap kearah Kibum.

"Kau sudah siapkan tiket penerbanganku?" Tanya Yesung, Kibum hanya menatapnya datar membuat yang ditatap menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Cobalah menjadi namja ramah Dokter Kim, kau membuatku takut." Goda Yesung seperti biasa.

"Kau yakin kembali ke Amerika?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau merusak semuanya. Jong Woon apa kau yakin benar-benar sehat?" Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jong Woon.

"Tak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Aku sehat karena hari ini aku akan bertemu Cho Kyuhyun suamiku, lagi." Ucap Jong Woon sinis.

"Baguslah. Kibumie, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Kapan jadwal penerbanganku?"

"Lima jam dari sekarang." Jawab Kibum, Yesung mengangguk mencoba mempertahankan keceriaannya dan dia beralih menatap Jong Woon.

"Ah, Jong Woonie aku harap kau selalu sehat agar aku tidak kerepotan seperti ini. Arra?"

"Yah! Waktu itu aku hanya terlalu lelah menyiapkan pernikahan. Kali ini aku akan menjaga kesehatanku." Jawabnya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Aku merindukanmu." Tanya Yesung sedikit hati-hati.

"Tentu."

Yesung pun memeluk erat Jong Woon, tanpa terasa airmatanya menetes.

"Maafkan aku. Aku selalu mencintaimu Jong Woonie." Lirih Yesung.

"Aku juga." Jawab Jong Woon sambil membalas pelukan Yesung. Dia cukup berterima kasih untuk semua pengorbanan Yesung. Meskipun terkadang ia membenci Yesung tapi Yesung tetaplah saudaranya yang pernah berbagi makanan didalam rahim ibunya.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pikir Jae Joong, dia benar-benar panic dan tak bisa berfikir jernih. Yunho benar-benar akan menghukum Jong Woon jika ia tertangkap. Dan sekarang Yesung tak bisa dihubungi.

Tanpa berfikir lebih, Jae Joong memilih mendatangi apartemen anaknya Kim Yesung untuk meminta bantuan juga memecahkan masalah ini.

.

"Hah, hari ini cukup melelahkan." Donghae mendudukkan dirinya disofa apartement Kyuhyun. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan begitu banyak laporan. Dan Donghae tidak mau langsung pulang kerumah nanti Eunhyuk akan mengganggunya dan membuatnya marah. Lebih baik sebelum pulang ia memilih beristirahat sejenak disini, di apartement KyuSung.

Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam dengan membawa dua minuman kaleng dingin, menyerahkan satunya pada Donghae. Setidaknya Donghae sudah berkerja keras hari ini.

"Untukmu!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kaleng minuman itu pada Donghae dan langsung disambarnya.

"Gomawo. Dimana Yesung hyung?" Tanya Donghae ketika tidak melihat siapapun di sini selain dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Dia ada pekerjaan penting. Katanya akan pulang agak malam." Kyuhyun meletakkan kaleng minuman yang baru diteguknya.

"Oh, dia memang berubah setelah menikah denganmu." Donghae berucap.

"Yah! Dia memang sedikit aneh dan suka berubah. Tapi aku merasa saat ini dia kembali menjadi Yesung saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Diluar penolakannya tentang malam pertama." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Hahahaha, aku pikir kau selangkah lebih maju dari ku tapi nyatanya. Ckckck." Decak Donghae.

"Yak! Ka-"

Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~

"Siapa? Apa kau punya tamu selain aku dan Hyukie?" Tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah, biar ku buka dulu."

.

This Is Not Game

.

"Kau yakin akan ke Amerika hari ini juga hyungie?" Kibum melirik kearah Yesung. Dia tau bagaimana Yesung, dua tahun mengenal Yesung cukup bagi Kibum mengetahui semuanya. Betapa orang disampingnya ini begitu rela berkorban untuk saudara kembarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Bummie, jangan khawatir. Kau tidak tau betapa senangnya aku mendengar JongWoonie sadar." Yesung memiringkan duduknya agar bisa menatap Kibum, dan sekilas Kibum menoleh kearah Yesung, tatapan mata teduh itu selalu ia rindukan.

"Tapi Woonie keterlaluan hyung, aku tau kau masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku bisa merasakan itu." Kibum masih bersikeras.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum kita sampai dibandara." Tambah Kibum, yah mereka sedang ada didalam mobil Kibum menuju bandara.

"Lalu melukai banyak hati." Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menunduk, kali ini dia benar-benar hampir goyah akan keputusannya. Goyah? Tidak! Putus Yesung dalam hati.

"Akan lebih banyak yang terluka jika kebohongan ini terungkap. This Is Not Game!" Kibum menghela nafas kasar, percuma menghadapi orang keras kepala disampingnya ini. Lebih baik ia diam sekarang. Biarlah semua berjalan apa adanya sampai bom waktu itu menemukan jalannya untuk meledak. Dan saat itu terjadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semoga!

.

"Eommonie?" Kyuhyun terkaget saat mengetahui jika tamunya adalah sang ibu mertua, sayangnya Yesung sedang tidak ada dirumah saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dimana Yesung? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang." Panik, yah satu kata itu sangat cocok Kyuhyun tafsirkan untuk sang ibu mertuanya Kim Jae Joong.

"Masuklah dulu eomma, kau terlihat sangat kacau." Kyuhyun memapah Jae Joong untuk masuk kedalam, Donghae yang melihat eomma Yesung langsung berdiri dan mempersilakan Jae Joong duduk.

"Gomawo~ tapi dimana Yesung?" Lagi, Jae Joong terlihat begitu gusar membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Donghae-ah, tolong ambilkan minum untuk eomma." Kyuhyun meminta tolong, dan Donghae langsung melesat kedalam dapur mengambil minum.

"Eomma, gwaenchana? Yesung sedang ada pekerjaan dan dia bilang untuk pulang malam."

"MWO? Ya Tuhan! Aku membutuhkannya sekarang, telponnya tak bisa dihubungi. Ottokeh?" Jae Joong memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun dan kecemasan benar-benar melingkupi hatinya saat ini.

"Ada apa eomma? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, setidaknya sampai Yesung pulang?" Kyuhyun menatap penuh keyakinan kearah Jae Joong membuat hatinya luluh.

_Kyuhyun sudah sah menjadi suami Yesung, tidak apa jika ia tau tentang ini._ Pikir Jae Joong.

"Apa ini tentang adik Yesungie hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, bukankah terakhir kali Jae Joong datang kemari membahas tentang adik Yesung? Pasti masalahnya masih tetap sama, bahkan eomma Kim sampai rela menunggu KyuSung pulang meskipun itu berjam-jam lamanya, waktu itu.

"Kau tau?" Ucap Jae Joong tak percaya.

"Yesung hyung memiliki adik?" Donghae tiba-tiba muncul membawa segelas air mineral, diletakkannya diatas meja didepan Jae Joong.

Raut wajah Jae Joong begitu kaget, Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya. Seingatnya, Yesung sampai memperingatkan eommanya untuk berkata lirih saat membicarakan 'adiknya' mungkin Jae Joong tak suka jika berita ini diketahui orang lain. Sekali pun itu Donghae sahabat Yesung.

"Donghae-ah, sepertinya kau terlalu ikut campur masalahku. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok dikantor." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Donghae agar sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya, membukakan pintu dan mendorong cukup kuat tubuh Donghae.

"Yak! Kau belum menjawabku, apa Yesung hyung punya a-"

"Annyeong~"

Cklek~

Pintu tertutup dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Pikirannya melayang lagi pada sang ibu mertua, apa yang akan dia katakan. Sungguh membuat penasaran!

.

This Is Not Game

.

"Kibumie~ aku akan baik-baik saja dia Amerika, aku mohon pantau kesehatan Jong Woonie untukku ne?" Yesung tersenyum namun kemudian ia menghentikan senyumnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, merindukan seoul dan merindukan-"

"Kyuhyun?" Potong Kibum, Yesung hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tak terbaca.

Tiba-tiba Yesung memeluk Kibum dengan sedikit paksa, sampai Kibum harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terdorong kebelakang bahkan jatuh.

Kibum membalas pelukan Yesung, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia mendengarkan isakan lirih dari Yesung. Yah! Yesung menangis.

"Menangislah hyung jika itu membuatmu lega." Kibum mengelus punggung Yesung dengan sayang.

"Kau harus tau satu hal Bummie." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmatanya cepat tak mau terlihat lemah didepan Kibum.

"Pesawat keberangkatan Amerika akan segera berangkat, diharapkan para penumpang segera masuk kedalam pesawat." Suara mengintrupsi obrolan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi, entah kapan akan kembali."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan hyung?"

"Bummie –Yesung mengangkat kopernya- aku telah melakukan malam pertama dengan Kyuhyun." Yesung berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kibum, tak mau melihat reaksi apa yang akan di tunjukkan Kibum.

"Bummie, aku telah melakukan malam pertama dengan Kyuhyun." Entah seperti mantra atau apa itu, suara Yesung terus terngiang ditelinga Kibum dan tiba-tiba hatinya terasa hancur seketika. Kibum terdiam, tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

.

"Ye…Yesung hyung..ke..kem…kembar?" Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Jae Joong barusan. Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak percaya itu.

"Yah! Maaf untuk tidak memberitahumu Kyuhyun-ah, ini semua adalah masalah pribadi keluarga yang tidak bisa aku maupun Yesung katakan pada siapapun termasuk kau. Tapi aku pikir kau juga harus tau sekarang."

Kyuhyun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak senang. Ingatannya berputar pada kejadian yang ia alami selama tiga tahun mengenal Yesung. Seperti yang ia katakan pada Donghae tadi, Yesung terkadang terlihat aneh dalam waktu yang tidak terduga. Sikap dan tingkah lakunya, tapi setelah menikah Kyuhyun merasa mengenal lagi sosok Yesung yang dulu saat pertama kali ia mengenalnya. Tapi kata Jae Joong barusan, Kim Jong Woon kembaran Kim Yesung ada di Amerika. Belahan benua lain yang sangat jauh dari Korea, butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai kesana walaupun itu menggunakan pesawat terbang. Mungkinkah mereka – Kim Yesung dan kembarannya- pernah bersama untuk waktu yang lama? Tapi kata Jae Joong Jong Woon kabur dari Amerika satu bulan terakhir jadi kemungkinan besar baru satu bulan ini dia ada di Korea. Tiba-tiba perasaan tak yakin melingkupi hati Kyuhyun. Jadi siapa yang ia nikahi? Kim Yesung atau Kim Jong Woon? Siapa yang ia tiduri tadi malam? Kim Yesung atau Kim Jong Woon? Dan siapa yang ia cintai sesungguhnya? Kim Yesung atau Kim Jong Woon? Tiba-tiba perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi Kacau. Digelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jae Joong sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun kuat.

"Eomma, aku-"

Kyuhyun menyerah, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada sang eomma.

"Yesung benar, terakhir kali dia bicara padaku untuk tidak memberitahumu jika ia kembar. Ternyata kau benar-benar shock mendengarnya. Maafkan aku, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu dan juga Yesung. Jika Yunho menemukan Jong Woon dia akan tamat." Jae Jong menunduk, merasa menyesal pada Kyuhyun sekaligus khawatir pada Jong Woon. Dan tanpa terasa airmatanya menetes.

"Uljima Eommonim, aku akan membantumu!" putus Kyuhyun, ia merengkuh Jae Joong dalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo." Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Jae Jong disela-sela airmatanya.

"Eomma, sekarang pulanglah. Pasti Aboji mencemaskanmu, jangan buat dia khawatir. Dan biar aku dan Yesung hyung yang mencari solusinya." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi Jae Joong saran yang bijak. Jae Joong menganguk paham, ia memilih menuruti perintah menantunya untuk pulang.

.

This Is Not Game

.

"Jinja? Yesung hyung memiliki adik?" Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya kearah Donghae. Ini tidak mungkin! Eunhyuk mengenal Yesung sejak ia masih Junior High School. Omong kosong apa yang diucapkan Donghae kali ini?

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri chagi~ kau harus percaya padaku. Buktinya Kyuhyun langsung mengusirku saat aku mengungkit hal itu. Dan eomma Kim juga menunjukkan reaksi tak suka padaku saat aku mengucapkan itu." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk serius, dan Hyuk tau jika Haenya itu tak pernah bisa berbohong dengan wajah serius seperti ini.

"Aku akan meminta penjelasan Yesung hyung besok." Putus Eunhyuk.

"Dan Kyuhyun berhutang penjelasan juga padaku!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bertatap muka.

.

Jong Woon yang kali ini berperan sebagai Yesung merasa gugup untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Pasalnya sudah sebulan ia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun dan saat ini hubungan mereka sudah naik satu tingkat. Menikah! Fakta itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Cklek~ Syukurlah password apartemennya masih sama.

"Kyunnie~ aku pulang." Yesung berteriak riang memasukki apartement. Saat ia melangkah masuk, ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri didepan TV ruang tamu mereka. Dilihatnya sekeliling apartement ini dan semuanya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ia merindukannya.

Dengan penuh semangat Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamatinya dari sana.

"Kyunnie~ aku merindukanmu." Yesung mengalungkan tangannya diatas leher Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun langsung membalasnya dengan meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Yesung. Sikap agresif Yesung kembali. Seingat Kyuhyun, sejak menikah Yesung tidak begitu agresif lagi. Justru malah menghindar.

"Aku juga~" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Dan tanpa diduga Yesung langsung menerjang bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibir cherrynya. Yesung memejamkan matanya dan berusaha melumat bibir Kyuhyun, hanya beberapa detik sebelum Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mendominasi ciuman itu.

'_Seharusnya kau bisa mengenaliku dengan baik Kyunnie~ tap- aku mencintaimu' _

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong lembut tubuh Yesung, menghentikan sepihak ciuman panas mereka. Membuat Yesung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Wae?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kau-"

Siapa kau? Batin Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

TBC

Huah, akhirnya bisa update juga. Maafkan saya menganggurkan FF ini. Seberapa lama pun, FF ini akan tetep lanjut kok. Walaupun gak ada yang minat. Hehehe.

Oiya, aku tau jika FF ini sudah dapat ditebak beberapa orang. Tapi aku pikir saat Ch 3 kemarin kalian akan benar-benar menebak Jalan cerita FF ini. Tapi kenapa jadi Siwon yang kalian sebutkan? Padahal tidak ada Siwon di FF ini. Dan aku sangat kaget. Hahahaha. This Is Not Game guys (?)

Jangan bingung dengan jalan ceritanya ne, kalau bingung silakan tanyakan pada kotak review. Chapter depan semoga bisa saya jawab pertanyaannya. Jadi Review please, buat yang uda baca. Aku gak tau ini akan jadi menarik atau gak kedepannya karena semuanya sudah terbongkar di Chapter ini.

Gomawo yang uda review, mian gak disebutin satu-satu.

Annyeong

CloudSparkyuLove


	6. Chapter 5 : Mr Amerika

"Kyunnie~" Yesung yang sebenarnya adalah Jong Woon kembaran identik Yesung- mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang membelakanginya dalam posisi tidur. Berucap manja pada sang suami sambil terus mengusapkan hidungnya pada punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aish hyungie~" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke Yesung kemudian menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba membuka matanya yang mengantuk, sungguh dia sangat lelah memikirkan kemungkinan yang tidak masuk akal itu. Dia masih dan harus yakin jika orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Yesungnya bukan siapapun dia yang disebut kembaran Yesung.

Yesung mempout bibirnya sebal, kemudian mengusapkan hidungnya ke hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

"Buka matamu eoh~" Ucap Yesung.

"Apa kau sedang bahagia? Kau agresif sekali malam ini." Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian membuka lebar matanya dan mengacak rambut Yesung sayang.

"Aku memang sedang bahagia, kau tau itu." Ucap Yesung penuh dengan senyuman ceria.

"Hahahaha, baiklah. Cha~ tidur, aku sangat lelah malam ini hyung~ ijinkan aku istirahat, besok masih banyak pekerjaan yang menantiku." Kyuhyun memilih memeluk Yesung erat setelah mencium sayang rambut Yesung, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan berharap besok akan melupakan tentang kembaran Yesung.

'Aku harap kau tidak mempermainkanku hyung~ aku benar-benar mencintaimu Yesungie~' batin Kyuhyun.

"**This Is Not Game"**

**By: CloudSparkyuLove**

**Pair: KyuSung –Kyuhyun X Yesung-**

**Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim YunHo –Karena jadi appa Yesung-, Kim Jae Jong. **

**Rate: T **

**Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi.**

**Inspirasi by Super Junior**

NB: Iya, orang yang Kyuhyun cintai dari awal adalah Yesung dan JongWoon datang dikehidupan Kyuhyun dua tahun terakhir sebelum akhirnya mereka menikah. Tapi yang dinikahi Kyuhyun itu Yesung karena sakit Jong Woon kambuh dua hari sebelum pernikahan. Dan malam pertama Kyuhyun itu dengan Yesung. Pada dasarnya mereka –KyuSung- jodoh. Kkkkkk~

Semoga readers mengerti maksud cerita dan gak salah mengartikan

**Happy Reading **

**KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

_** Amerika**_

Yesung yang sekarang bertransformasi menjadi Jong Woon, baru saja mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tamu apartementnya yang ada di Amerika. Dia baru saja sampai setelah perjalanan panjangnya. Yesung mencoba memejamkan matanya, menghilangkan semua ingatannya satu bulan terakhir ketika bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Orang yang sangat ia cintai. Orang yang sudah ia coba lupakan dua tahun terakhir. Apakah dia beruntung atau sial? Beruntung karena telah menikah dan melalui malam pertama yang indah bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai, sungguh ia tidak menyesal telah melawatinya. Tapi, apakah dia sial? Maksudku, setelah sekian lama Yesung menguatkan hatinya dan hampir benar-benar melupakan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba dia berada dalam situasi yang tak terduga. Lalu bagiamana ia harus melupakan Kyuhyun setelah kejadian satu bulan terakhir ini?

'Oh Tuhan~' gumam Yesung dalam hati, dan dalam keadaan terpejam pun airmatanya mengalir lewat sudut matanya tanpa ia perintah.

Dan tiba-tiba-

Prok~ prok~ prok~

Yesung kaget dan membuka matanya, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghapus sedikit airmata yang mungkin akan terlihat.

"Appa~" satu kata keluar dari mulut Yesung, bagaimana bisa Yunho sang appa berada disini? Apa dia ketahuan? Bagaimana dengan Jong Woon?

"Kau kaget?" Yunho mendudukkan dirinya disofa tepat didepan Yesung berdiri.

"Ak..ak..aku-" Gugup Yesung, dia tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Berapa lama kau meninggalkan amerika Jong Woon?" Yunho bangun dari duduknya, menarik rambut Yesung sampai kepala Yesung menegadah keatas dan menatap Yunho yang dilingkupi amarah.

"Appa~ Appoyo~" Yesung meringis, hatinya teriris. Tatapan mata Yunho penuh dengan amarah, bukan tatapan lembut yang ia dapat ketika menjadi Yesung. Lagi-lagi Yesung meneteskan airmatanya. Merasakan rasa sakit yang selama ini Jong Woon rasakan.

"Simpan airmata bodohmu itu." Yunho melepaskan tarikannya pada kepala Yesung, mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga terjatuh diatas sofa dan Yunho membelakanginya.

"Aku menyesal menuruti kata-kata Yesung untuk tidak menemuimu selama dua tahun ini." Yunho berbalik menatap sang anak yang ia anggap sebagai Jong Woon.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan teduhnya yang mungkin tidak akan berarti apa-apa karena ia Jong Woon bukan Yesung anak kesayangan sang appa.

Di hapusnya airmata itu kasar, Yesung merubah tatapannya menjadi dingin. Marah? Tentu saja ia marah, kenapa Jong Woon harus mendapat perlakuan berbeda seperti ini? Bukankah Yesung dan Jong Woon sama? Sama lahir dari rahim sang eomma.

"Jong Woon juga anakmu appa~ kenapa kau perlakukan kami berbeda?" Yesung menatap Yunho menantang.

"Kau bilang kau anakku? Lalu kenapa kau menentangku? Kau selalu memberontak dan tidak menurut. Sudah kukatakan, bersikaplah seperti Yesung saudara kembarmu! Kenapa kau selalu menolak jika Yesung kembaranmu? Dan kenapa kau selalu berfikir jika Yesung itu jahat? Dia saudaramu! Dia selalu memikirkanmu setiap waktu, aku membawamu kemari agar kau tidak menderita di Seoul. Aku tidak ingin kau melihat betapa kejamnya dunia bisnis ketika semua orang tau jika kau adalah anak sakit-sakitan dari keluarga terhormat dari generasi Kim. Kau tidak akan tau kejamnya itu semua. Kenapa kau tak mengerti maksudku? Menurutlah Kim Jong Woon!" Yunho berteriak memanggil nama anaknya, nafasnya memburu menahan amarahnya.

Yesung terdiam, appanya tidak sejahat itu. Yesung seharusnya tak meragukan itu semua. Appanya mencintai Jong Woon juga. Andai Jong Woon mendengarnya.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan menentangku." Yunho menatap sekali lagi Yesung, matanya melembut sama seperti ketika ia melihat Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam dan tak bereaksi. Tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Tapi airmatanya menetes lagi tanpa ia sadari.

"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, jangan berbuat nekat lagi." Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat, kemudian meninggalkan Yesung terdiam disana.

.

This Is Not Game

.

_** Seoul**_

"Kyu~ aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu!" Donghae, sejak tadi dia ingin bertanya tapi melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak bersahabat membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari perasaan apapun itu.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab jika itu tentang Yesung hyung~ Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu Hae-ah. Aku harap kau mampu menutup mulutmu untuk sesuatu yang besar yang ingin aku katakan. Atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap serius kearah Donghae.

"Ini juga berlaku untuk Hyuk Jaemu itu~ jadi beritahu dia. Kau mengerti?" Tatapan Kyuhyun masih tajam, tak ada senyum diwajahnya.

"Kau mengerti Lee Donghae?"

"Arraseyo~ jangan mengeluarkan aura evilmu itu. Aish~" Donghae menatap pekerjaannya lagi, Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu ketika serius.

"Baguslah!" Kyuhyun berkutat dengan pekerjaannya lagi.

.

.

Drettt Drett Drett

Hyuk menatap smartphonenya, ada satu pesan. Donghae suaminya mengirimnya pesan?

**Jangan ungkit apapun pada Yesung hyung~ atau Kyuhyun tak akan memberitahu rahasia besar pada kita. Dia serius dengan aura evilnya. Aku tidak bercanda chagi!**

Hyuk menghela nafasnya berat. Baru saja ia akan bertanya pada Yesung yang sekarang ada dihadapannya tapi ia harus menelannya lagi.

'Oh Tuhan~ Tapi sepertinya Donghae serius dengan pesan singkatnya' Gumam Hyuk dalam hati

"Yak! Kau melamun Hyukie~" Yesung mempout bibirnya sebal.

"Aigoo~ kau kembali menjadi Yesung yang cerewet dan suka merajuk." Hyuk memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Aku tidak pernah berubah, aku Yesung seperti biasanya. Kau yang berubah, siapa yang mengirimimu pesan? Oiya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku tadi? Hemmm?" paksa Yesung.

"Aish~ Chankamman-" Hyuk menatap Yesung lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu sedikit pucat Yesungie? Apakah ini efek ma- upssss~ aku tau kau tak ingin membahasnya. Sorry~" Hyuk membungkam mulutnya, terakhir kali Hyuk pertemuan mereka, dengan permintaan yang mendramatisir Yesung tak mau membahas malam pertama lagi, itu privasi.

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli, tak penasaran juga maksud Hyuk barusan.

"Hey~ aku ingin men-"

"Oh my~ aku lupa Yesungie."

"Waeyo?"

"Aku ada janji sekarang, aish~ aku pergi nh. Kita akan menikmati malam bersama suami-suami kita lagi nanti." Hyuk berdiri, memeluk Yesung sebentar sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Yesung sendiri.

"Aish~ apa benar aku terlihat lebih pucat? Aku harus menemui Kibum sekarang." Gumam Yesung setelah Hyuk tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Yesung.

.

This Is Not Game

.

_** Amerika**_

"Kau baru tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi Jong Woon saat bertemu Yunho?" Suara mengintrupsi Yesung yang sedang menuang minumannya pada sebuah gelas. Cukup kaget memang, terlihat dari sedikit air yang tumpah diatas meja.

"Sejak kapan kau kemari?" Yesung berucap dingin, entahlah sikap itu datang secara alami jika bertemu dengan orang yang hobinya menggunakan topeng saat bertemu dengan Yesung dua tahun terakhir ini. Kata Kibum, jika orang ini adalah saudaranya.

"Bersikap dingin seperti biasa Yesungie~" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, terlihat dari bibirnya yang terangkat keatas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berekspresi pada orang yang selalu menggunakan topeng pura-puranya itu?" Yesung meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan antara gelas dan meja. Cukup keras.

Di apartement ini memang Yesung tidak tinggal sendirian, dia tinggal dengan Kibum sebagai dokter pribadinya. Maksudku dokter pribadi Kim Jong Woon. Dan ada juga namja bertopeng yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai saudara Kibum. Tapi dua bulan yang lalu Kibum mendapatkan promosi untuk menjadi dokter di Seoul, kota kelahirannya. Awalnya Kibum menolak, tapi pada akhirnya ia setuju karena Yesung memanipulasi pikirannya dengan argument yang tidak bisa Kibum tolak.

Yesung hampir pergi sebelum lengan besar itu menariknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Yesung, dengan kuat Yesung menghempaskan tangannya namun lebih dulu namja bertopeng itu melepaskan gegamannya. Hal itu membuat Yesung oleng dan hampir jatuh sebelum pelukan namja itu menyelamatkan Yesung.

Bak putri Cinderella Yesung berada dalam pelukan namja itu dengan mata mereka yang saling beradu.

"Hey nyonya Cho seharusnya kau tidak ada disini. Kenapa kau kembali dan tidak membawa Jong Woonku?" Ucapnya, dengan cepat Yesung memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan namja bertopeng itu.

'Mata itu seperti mata Kyuhyun' Gumam Yesung dalam hati, setelah dua tahun Yesung baru benar-benar menatapnya.

"Kau- sebenarnya siapa kau?" Yesung menatap marah kearah orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Bukankah aku Mr. Amerika yang sangat kau benci?" Dia menatap Yesung tajam.

"Dan jangan terus membenciku, mau tidak mau aku adalah teman satu-satunya untukmu. Kibum tidak ada disini." Namja bertopeng itu mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang dilingkupi amarah.

"Aku membencimu! Kibumie~ aku membutuhkanmu disini." Frustasi Yesung.

'Dan aku merindukan Kyuhyun~ ottokhe?' lanjut Yesung dalam hati.

Bukan kah ini pilihanmu Yesung? Harusnya kau tau kemungkinan yang terjadi kedepannya, jadi ambil saja resiko dari permainan tidak masuk akalmu ini!

.

This Is Not Game

.

_** Seoul**_

Kibum sedang kacau hari ini, entah kenapa pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Yesung. Kata-kata Yesung terus merasuki pikirannya.

"_Bummie, aku telah melakukan malam pertama dengan Kyuhyun."_

"_Bummie, aku telah melakukan malam pertama dengan Kyuhyun."_

"_Bummie, aku telah melakukan malam pertama dengan Kyuhyun."_

Kibum menggeleng keras, berusaha menulikan pendengarnya akan suara Yesung terakhir kali.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan bummie?"

Kibum membuka matanya, menatap kearah suara yang mengintrupsinya.

"Woonie~ apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kibum menatap Jong Woon sedikit kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui dokterku, apa tidak boleh?" Jong Woon mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Aku pikir kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, lalu kau melupakan semuanya. Atau kau datang karena membutuhkanku semata?" Kibum berucap dingin.

"Aku tau kau marah padaku, maafkan aku Kibum. Apa kau tidak lelah bersikap dingin padaku?" Jong Woon duduk di kursi depan Kibum. Mereka terpisah oleh meja kerja Kibum.

"Katakan keinginanmu dengan cepat."

"Apa kau tidak merindukan Yesung hyung? Dengan melihatku kau akan melepaskan rindumu, kau lupa kami kembar identik. Tidak ada yang menyadari siapa aku dan siapa Yesung, sampai Kyuhyun babo itu juga tak tau." Jong Woon tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau dan Yesungie hyung berbeda. Ak-"

"Ah, aku lupa jika kau mencintainya jadi kau bisa membedakan kami. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak?" Jong Woon memasang wajah berfikirnya tapi dimata Kibum itu sebuah ejekan untuknya.

"Kyuhyun hanya tidak tau jika kalian kembar, andai dia tau maka dia akan dengan mudah membedakan. Akan datang masa itu." Kibum berkilat marah.

"Hemmm, dan ketika masa itu datang semuanya sudah terlambat Kibum-ah."

"Yak! Kau- pergilah." Kibum memilih meredam amarahnya. Jong Woon memang seperti itu, dia menjadi seperti ini karena rasa sakit hatinya. Kibum tau siapa Jong Woon, dia hanya tersesat oleh sakit hatinya. Obsesinya bukan hanya pada Kyuhyun, tapi juga pada Yesung. Menyakiti Yesung adalah kepuasan Jong Woon. Tapi Kyuhyun? Benarkah Jong Woon mencintai Kyuhyun? Kibum akan menemukan cara untuk tidak membuat masalah ini jadi besar nantinya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memberiku obat." Ucap Jong Woon datar.

"Obat?" Kibum mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hyuk bilang jika wajahku pucat, kau harus memberiku obat agar terlihat segar."

.

.

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun baru sampai di depan apartement dan dilihatnya sang eomma berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Kyuhyunie~" Jae Joong memeluk Kyuhyun dengan rasa lega, dan pelukan itu dibalas.

"Gwaenchana eomma?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya menatap Jae Joong penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kita bicara didalam." Jae Joong memohon dan Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menekan password pintu rumahnya.

.

"Minumlah eomma~ maaf membuatmu menunggu." Kyuhyun meletakkan minumnya diatas meja, tadi dia masuk sebentar kedalam untuk melepaskan jas kerjanya kemudian mengambil minum untuk sang ibu mertua.

"Terima kasih~ aku merasa lega sekarang." Jae Joong tersenyum penuh arti., Kyuhyun diam untuk membiarkan sang eomma melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jong Woon telah kembali ke apartementnya yang ada di amerika tadi siang, Yunho sendiri yang datang menemuinya. Ternyata selama ini Jong Woon hanya berlibur, dia merasa jenuh terus berada didalam apartementnya yang ada di amerika jadi dia memutuskan untuk kabur. Jika dia minta ijin pasti tidak ada yang memperbolehkannya." Ucap Jae Joong penuh dengan rasa syukur.

"Aku juga ikut bahagia. Oiya eomma~ aku belum mengatakan apapun pada Yesung hyung tentang ini semua. Niatku malam ini aku akan membahasnya, tapi ternyata dia sudah ketemu." Kyuhyun merubah ekspresinya jadi menyesal.

"Jinja? Baguslah, Yesung tidak perlu tau. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir. Kau harus merahasiakan ini darinya. Anggap tidak terjadi apapun." Jae Joong menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun memohon.

"Tentu saja eomma, aku masih ingat wajah khawatirnya saat ia membahas adiknya waktu itu. Aku tidak ingin membuat dia kacau lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun yang beralih menggenggam tangan Jae Joong.

Cklek~

"Kyunnie aku pu- eomma? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yesung –Jong Woon- menatap sang eomma kaget.

"Yesungie~" Jae Joong berdiri dan memeluk sejenak Yesung.

"Eomma? Kau sudah lama?" Yesung mencoba tersenyum, tapi sepertinya gagal. Yesung merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ah~ eomma baru saja sampai, dia ingin mengunjungi anaknya hyung~ apa salah?" Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengintrupsi obrolan ibu dan anak itu.

"Oh~ kalau begitu-"

"Tapi ini sudah malam, eomma akan mampir lagi kapan-kapan. Eomma pulang~ annyeong." Jae Joong mengambil tasnya yang ada disofa.

"Eomma yakin? Atau eomma mau menginap?" Tanya Yesung basa-basi

"Aniyo~ eomma akan pulang saja. Annyeong~"

"Hati-hati eomma." Kyuhyun berteriak dan dibalas senyuman oleh Jae Joong.

"Kalian semakin dekat saja?" Yesung berkomentar sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Hanya agar semakin mempererat hubungan kita chagi~" Kyuhyun memeluk sejenak Yesung sebelum ia memilih masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan naik ke atas ranjang sebelum tangan mungil itu memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kyunnie~" Rengek Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Sikap manjanya datang lagi, Kyuhyun merindukannya seharian ini. Diputarnya tubuh Kyuhyun agar bisa menghadap kearah Yesung.

"Jangan memulai sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau mulai chagi~" Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung Yesung.

"Appoyo~" rengek Yesung sambil memegang hidungnya yang tadi sudah dipermainkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ apa kau tidak ingin melakukan itu?" tanya Yesung malu-malu.

"Itu? Apa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu- kau pasti tau." Yesung mundur dua langkah untuk menjaga jarak, dia malu mengatakkannya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Kyuhyun yang paham maksud Yesung langsung menyeringai. Setelah menikah, ini pertama kalinya Yesung yang meminta? Apa Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar? Yah, Walaupun ini bukan malam pertama mereka. Tapi Yesung yang meminta? Bukankah ini keberuntungan? Pasti Yesung salah obat tadi. Pikiran aneh Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin hyungie?"

TBC

Gomawo yang uda review chapter kemarin, karena responnya lumayan jadilah update lebih cepat. Walaupun pendek. Kkkkk~

Semoga gak bingung jalan ceritanya

Yang terlanjur baca, review please!

Annyeong

CloudSparkyuLove


	7. Chapter 6

"Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Yesung terkaget dari lamunannya, dilihatnya kesamping kanannya ternyata Mr. Amerika itu ada disampingnya. Bukankah dia bilang sedang ada pekerjaan diluar? Kenapa kembali secepat ini?

Yesung masih menatap Mr. Amerika itu dengan pandangan kosong, mereka ada di ruang tamu apartement. Tapi Yesung sedang berdiri di pinggir ruangan dekat jendela yang terbuat dari kaca bening dan jika kau melihat kearah jendela maka terpapar jelas kota New York dihadapanmu itu.

"Hey~ melamun tidak baik untuk kesehatan pikiranmu! Ck." Decak Mr. Amerika sambil menatap tajam kearah Yesung, seperti biasa Yesung hanya dapat melihat ekspresinya melalui kedipan matanya dan senyumnya. Kau ingat bukan jika ia memakai topengnya selalu.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Jong Woon, adikku?" Yesung memilih menghadap kearah depan –jendela- dan menghindari tatapan Mr. Amerika itu.

"Yang jelas lebih lama dari yang kau pikirkan saat ini." Mr. Amerika itu berjalan menjauh menuju kearah dapur, sepertinya mengambil minuman.

Yesung menoleh kebelakang, ia masih bisa melihat gerak gerik Mr. Amerika karena letak dapur begitu dekat dengan ruang tamu di apartement itu.

"Kau selalu sok tau, seperti biasa." Yesung memilih duduk disofa sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sana dan memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Untukmu." Mr. Amerika menyerahkan segelas jus orange segar pada Yesung, dan yang diberi membuka matanya lalu menerimanya.

"Hanya untuk sopan santun. Thanks." Jawab Yesung setelah meneguknya sedikit.

"Baiklah Mr. Jutek milik Cho Kyuhyun." Mr. Amerika mendudukan dirinya disamping Yesung.

"Berhenti meledekku seperti itu." Yesung berdiri dari duduknya merasa kesal dengan panggilannya itu, kemudian Yesung meletakkan minumannya diatas meja dan meninggalkan Mr. Amerika sendiri.

"Kau malaikat pemarah yang baik hati." Mr. Amerika itu mengambil minuman Yesung, bermaksud membawanya ke dapur.

"**This Is Not Game"**

**By: CloudSparkyuLove**

**Pair: KyuSung –Kyuhyun X Yesung-**

**Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim YunHo –Karena jadi appa Yesung-, Kim Jae Jong. **

**Rate: T **

**Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi.**

**Inspirasi by Super Junior**

**Happy Reading **

**KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Seoul**

"Kyu~ apa kau tidak ingin melakukan itu?" tanya Yesung –lebih tepatnya Jong Woon- malu-malu.

"Itu? Apa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu- kau pasti tau." Yesung mundur dua langkah untuk menjaga jarak, dia malu mengatakannya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Kyuhyun yang paham maksud Yesung langsung menyeringai. Setelah menikah, ini pertama kalinya Yesung yang meminta? Apa Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar? Yah, Walaupun ini bukan malam pertama mereka. Tapi Yesung yang meminta? Bukankah ini keberuntungan? Pasti Yesung salah obat tadi. Pikiran aneh Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin hyungie?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini milikmu Kyu." Ucap Yesung yang sebenarnya adalah Jong Woon penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi mungkin lebih menyeringai, didekatkannya tubuhnya kearah Yesung mengikis jarak diantara mereka hingga membuat Yesung memejamkan matanya.

1

2

3

Yesung membuka matanya, dan dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang terdiam menatapnya. Dengan cepat Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauhinya.

"Wae?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kesal.

"Hyungie~ maaf, aku masih merasa bersalah tentang malam pertama yang kita lakukan kemarin." Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Yesung.

'Malam Pertama?' Yesung yang sebenarnya adalah Jong Woon membeku ditempatnya, jadi Yesung kembarannya itu telah melakukan malam pertama dengan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa Yesung merahasiakan semua ini darinya?

Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi istrinya itu, "aku tau kau masih merasa sakit bukan? Entah itu dihatimu atau ditubuhmu, tapi aku ingin kita melakukannya lagi setelah kita sama-sama siap hyungie. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu untuk-"

Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya mendadak.

"Hyungie? Apa kau marah padaku?" Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung lagi dan yang didekati memilih menaiki ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Aniyo~ aku mengantuk, jaljayo." Yesung meringkuk disudut ranjang, membelakangi Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah.

.

This is Not Game

.

Pagi menjelang, mungkin ini masih terlalu pagi bagi sebagian orang. Tapi tidak dengan Jong Woon, semalaman dia berusaha untuk tidur dan melupakan kalimat Kyuhyun tentang malam pertama. Semakin ia mencoba melupakan, maka semakin ia merasa sangat kesal pada Yesung. Dan tanpa berfikir terlalu lama, Jong Woon mendeal nomor Yesung. Ia tidak perduli jam berapa sekarang di Amerika.

"…"

"Kau tidak merahasikan sesuatu dariku?"

"…"

"Yesung! Aku tau semuanya, jelaskan padaku yang terjadi."

"…"

"Kau harus datang ke Korea hari ini juga."

"…"

"Kau fikir aku perduli."

"…"

"Aku tidak butuh alasan!"

.

"Tapi Jong Woon-ah?"

Tututututu

Yesung memandang smartphonenya dalam, dihela nafasnya begitu berat. Ada rasa bersalah dan kekhawatiran disana. Benarkah Jong Woon mengetahui semuanya? Maksud Yesung ini tentang malam pertamanya, dan apakan Jong Woon telah melakukan malam pertamanya juga dengan Kyuhyun? Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasa sesak tiba-tiba.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Yesung terkaget, menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengintrupsinya.

"Mr. Amerika, kau mengagetkanku!" Yesung mencoba menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya namun gagal.

"Siapa yang menghubungimu malam-malam begini?" bukan Mr. Amerika jika tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Yesung.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Yesung menggenggam tangan Mr. Amerika, dahinya berkerut bingung. Kontak fisik adalah hal yang jarang Yesung lakukan dengan orang asing. Hey! dua tahun tinggal bersama Mr. Amerika, apakah ia masih pantas menjadi orang asing?

"Aku tak tau –Mr. Amerika melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung- apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Tolong carikan tiket pesawat tujuan Seoul malam ini juga." Mata teduh itu memohon, dan tanpa alasan Mr. Amerika mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau segera tidur sekarang. Cha~" Mr. Amerika mendorong kecil tubuh Yesung.

.

This is Not Game

.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya ke belakang, berharap menemukan tubuh sang istri untuk dipeluk. Tapi tangan besarnya hanya menyentuh lembutnya spray tempat tidurnya. Lalu dimana Yesungnya? Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan malas, ternyata ia benar-benar sendirian di kamar. Diliriknya jam yang ada di meja nakasnya, ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun. Dan Yesungnya pergi kemana?

Kyuhyun menuruni ranjangnya, berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan tubuh gontai akibat bangun tidur. Hemmm, matanya sungguh tak mau diajak kompromi. Tapi senyumnya merekah saat melihat punggung sang istri, sepertinya dia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan!" Kyuhyun mendengar suara Yesung yang begitu keras dengan nada kekesalan.

'Tidak biasanya dia marah seperti itu?' Pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya ketika Yesung membalik tubuhnya.

"Ah~" Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ekspresi kagetnya, membuat Kyuhyun yang melamun ikut terkaget.

"Kau mengagetkanku Kyu!" Ekspresi Yesung sangat dingin saat ini.

"Mianhae, aku hanya sedang mencarimu. Apa terjadi sesuatu hyungie?" Kyuhyun merasa khawatir dengan raut wajah Yesung yang terlihat stress, mungkin bisa saja ia membantunya bukan?

"Hanya sedikit masalah, aku bisa mengatasinya. Baiklah aku mandi dulu." Yesung –Jong Woon- berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

'Apa kau benar-benar marah hyungie?' Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yesung yang menjauh dengan murung

.

This is not game

.

"Kau benar-benar berangkat sekarang?" Mr. Amerika, entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa khawatir. Yesung tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini. Ada kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Ne, terima kasih untuk tiketnya. Tenanglah, Jong Woon akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

'Aku mengkhawtirkanmu bodoh!' umpat Mr. Amerika dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, jika Yunho sampai tau kau di korea. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jong Woon?" Mr. Amerika merubah ekspresi matanya seperti marah.

"Arrayo~ Aku akan hati-hati untuk Jong Woon dan membalas budimu." Yesung tersenyum getir, mengangkat tas yang akan ia bawa ke Korea malam ini juga.

.

"Aku tau kau mengetahui sesuatu Kibumie!" Jong Woon duduk di hadapan Kibum yang sedang berkutat dengan file-filenya. Kibum menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Jong Woon dengan menyerngit.

"Apa maksudmu Woonie hyung?" Ucap Kibum sedikit tak suka, kau tau ini masih sangat pagi untuk seorang bertamu di rumah sakitnya. Dan dua puluh menit yang lalu Kibum baru saja menyelesaikan tugas besarnya sebagai dokter diruang operasi. Tubuhnya yang lelah dan tatapan tak suka dari Jong Woon membuatnya ingin marah saja.

"Kau masih berusaha menyembunyikannya dari ku?" Lagi, Jong Woon terlalu misterius sejak Kibum mengenalnya dulu. Jadi tak heran sikapnya begitu jika berhadapan dengannya yang adalah dokter pribadinya juga.

"Jika kau menjelaskan, aku akan paham maksudmu." Kibum melempar lemah file yang ada ditangannya, namun cukup untuk menimbulkan bunyi di meja kaca itu.

"Ah~ aku pikir kau mengenalku dengan baik dokter Kim, namun nyatanya aku salah. Percuma membuang waktu disini. Aku pergi." Setidaknya Jong Woon masih mau berpamitan.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan Jong Woon barusan? Pasti sesuatu yang besar, tidak mungkin ia datang ke RS sepagi ini.

Kibum berfikir keras, untuk memecahkan teka-tika ini.

"Ah benar, Cho Hyung." Ucap Kibum sambil mengeluarkan smartphone yang ada dijas dokternya.

"…"

"Cho hyung, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"…"

"Mwo? Apa yang Yesung hyung lakukan dengan datang ke Korea?"

"…"

"Aku bisa gila, Arggg!" Kibum meletakkan asal smartphonenya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Baru saja ia hendak bangkit dari duduknya, sebelum seorang suster datang.

"Dokter Kim, pasien Jung mengalami kejang mendadak. Kau harus menemuinya sekarang!"

"Baiklah!" Kibum menghela nafas berat, inilah resiko menjadi seorang dokter. Pasien adalah yang utama di atas segalanya, sepenting apapun urusan pribadimu.

.

This is not Game

.

Siang telah menjelang ketika Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mengajak Yesung makan siang bersama, dan tentu saja ia akan datang tanpa menolak.

"Yesungie hyung~" Hyuk melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas senyuman oleh Yesung.

"Kenapa begitu mendadak Hyukie? Kau tau aku sampai harus membatalkan janjiku!" Yesung duduk dengan tenang, meskipun nadanya terkesan marah tapi raut wajahnya tetap datar.

"Mianhae, tiba-tiba aku ingin makan siang bersamamu di sini."

"Seperti kau ngidam saja, ck." Decak Yesung sebal.

"Mungkin saja! Hae selalu memintanya setiap malam." Hyuk tersenyum malu-malu menatap Yesung.

"Aigoo~ kau menyindirku atau-"

"Chagiya~" Donghae tiba-tiba datang dan merangkul pundak Hyuk sambil mendaratkan ciuman hangat di keningnya sejenak lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping sang pasangan hidupnya.

Yesung yang melihat kedatangan Donghae tiba-tiba langsung menatap kebelakang dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil tersenyum canggung menatapnya.

"Hyungie~" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian duduk disamping Yesung tanpa melakukan hal romantic seperti yang dilakukan HaeHyuk barusan.

"Ck, kalian seperti baru kenal saja!" Sindir Hyuk.

"Kaku se… ." Tambah Donghae sedikit terbata karena intimidasi dari mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hyukie kau tidak-"

"Molla! Aku tidak mengundang mereka hyungie, tapi setidaknya kita tidak perlu bayarkan?" Ucap Hyuk berbinar, uang adalah hal sensitive baginya.

"Kami hanya mampir makan disini hyung dan tak sengaja melihat kalian, apa salah kita bergabung?" Ucap Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat sedih.

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas, terlalu drama melihat tingkah mereka.

"Sudahlah~ ayo pesan makanan dengan cepat, aku masih banyak urusan." Ucap Yesung kemudian, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat HaeHyuk bertanya-tanya.

.

Mereka berempat makan dalam keheningan, Kyuhyun yang merasa canggung dan Yesung yang cuek membuat HaeHyuk terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat sesuatu yang mereka ingin tanyakan.

"Sudah~ maaf, aku masih ada urusan –Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya- Kyunie mungkin aku akan pulang telat. Annyeong." Ucap Yesung sebelum berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Ne~" Balas Kyuhyun lemah sambil menatap punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh dan pasti tidak didengar Yesung ucapannya tadi.

Dan saat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah HaeHyuk, ternyata dua orang itu telah menyiapkan tatapan meminta jawabannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian." Kyuhyun menyerah, dia juga frustasi tadi.

"Aku menolaknya tadi malam dan entah kenapa dia langsung marah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap memohon pada HaeHyuk, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang membuatnya keluar dari masalah ini.

1

2

3

"Hahahhahhaaa." HaeHyuk tertawa tanpa rasa belas kasih pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mwoya? Hahahahhaha." Donghae tertawa tak ada hentinya, membuat Hyuk yang menyadari aura Kyuhyun menarik-narik baju Donghae agar berhenti tertawa.

"Aku serius Donghae-ah!"

"Ah~mianhae Kyu! Aku heran denganmu, kau dulu yang mengusahakan malam pertama mu dan sekarang-"

"Aku memiliki alasan." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Ap-"

"Bukan sekarang aku menjawabnya." Lagi, Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Eunhyuk kali ini.

.

"Appa~ Eomma~" Yesung –JongWoon- duduk di sofa ruang tamu keluarganya, menyapa kedua orang tuanya yang entah kapan terakhir ia temui.

"Chagiya~" Jaejoong memeluk anaknya sayang, setelah kejadian menegangkan kemarin. Rasanya lega melihat Yesungnya lagi. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat Jong Woon nya.

"Waeyo eomma?" Yesung mengusap lembut punggung eommanya, sungguh ia –Jong Woon yang sekarang berpura-pura menjadi Yesung- begitu mencintai eommanya ini. Dia juga merindukan eommanya.

"Aniyo~ hanya teringat pada-"

"Stttt~ sudahlah, Jong Woon pasti baik-baik saja disana. Kau tenanglah!" Potong Yesung.

"Eommamu selalu berlebihan seperti itu Yesungie~ seperti biasa~" Yunho ganti memeluk anaknya, tiba-tiba ada rasa iri dan sakit dihatinya –Jong Woon- ia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini jika ia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati Jong Woon bersyukur jika ia di lahirkan identik dengan Yesung kembarannya itu. Tuhan? Haruskah ia bersyukur?

"Apa kau tertular penyakit eommamu? Suka melamun, Ck." Decak Yunho sambil menyadarkan anaknya dari lamunan misteriusnya.

"Ah~ Mianhae~ aku juga merindukan Jong Woon tiba-tiba." Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang adalah Jong Woon. Merindukan? Omong kosong.

"Duduklah!" Minta Yunho, kemudian ia juga duduk di hadapan Yesung dan disampingnya ada Jae Joong istrinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan suamimu chagiya?" Tanya Jae Joong antusias.

"Kyunie baik-baik saja eomma~ kami masih tetap sama, bahagia." Ucap Yesung dengan senyum mata sipit nan manis itu.

"Sampaikan salam eomma padanya nanti."

"Pasti!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sayang~ apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Yunho memotong pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu. Dia cukup kesal karena sedikit diabaikan. Ck. Pencemburu.

"Appa~ aku dengar kau-"

"Tentang Jong Woon?" Potong Yunho, Jae Joong yang ada disamping Yunho langsung mengerutkan alisnya khawatir dan Yesung yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tenanglah sayang~ appa tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Tapi dia sudah sedikit keterlaluan, jadi appa menemuinya. Maaf telah melanggar janji." Jelas Yunho selanjutnya.

"Gwaenchanayo~ hanya jangan terlalu keras padanya appa. Aku mencintainya." Ada senyum lega di mata Jae Jong ketika Yesung mengatakannya.

"Arraseyo~ Jong Woon juga anak appa."

.

"Arggg~" Donghae terus memegang perutnya yang kesakitan, entah apa yang dimakan oleh Donghae sampai-sampai ia harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya.

"Tenanglah~ sebentar lagi kita akan sampai rumah sakit." Kyuhyun yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya juga ikut merasa khawatir dengan sang sahabatnya ini. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, yang jelas saat meeting dengan klien masih berjalan tiba-tiba Donghae menjerit kesakitan dan berakhirlah mereka didalam mobil menuju rumah sakit.

"Cepat sedikit Kyu~ perutku benar-benar- Arrgggg!" Lagi, rasa sakit itu menyerangnya.

"Arra~ aku juga sedang berusaha menyetir dengan cepat.

.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Kibum merapikan meja kerjanya, ini diluar dugaannya. Seharusnya ia sudah tidak ada pekerjaan sampai nanti malam, tapi tiba-tiba saja pasien begitu banyak dan dokter Shin tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi dia harus merelakan masa istirahatnya. Yah! Begitulah profesi yang ia jalani saat ini.

"Lima sore dok, maaf membuatmu sibuk hari ini." Suster Jung, asisten dokter Shin merasa bersalah karena menyita waktu istirahatnya.

"Tak masalah, aku masih memiliki waktu beberapa jam untuk istirahat sebelum jam praktekku lagi." Balas Kibum dengan senyum mengembang.

"Khamsahamnida –Suster Jung membungkuk hormat- sekarang anda bisa-"

"Dokter Kim, ada pasien yang mengalami sakit perut hebat. Dia membutuhkan bantuan, baru saja dokter Lee pulang." Suster Oh merasa tidak enak hati.

Kibum hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju kearah Suster Oh.

"Maafkan aku dok~"

"Kajja!" Kibum tersenyum kemudian berjalan lurus mendahului suster Oh.

.

"Dimana dokternya? Temanku kesakitan, jangan hanya diam saja!" Kyuhyun mulai merasa geram, sepertinya suster didepannya ini masih magang. Dia begitu ketakutan mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, suster Oh masih memanggil do-"

"Aku sudah ada disini tu…an…" Kibum merasa kaget, orang dihadapannya ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun, yah tidak salah lagi.

"Argggg~"

"Apa yang kau tunggu dokter! Temanku!" Geram Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ maaf." Kibum menghampiri pasien yang tidak lain adalah Donghae, dengan sabar Kibum memeriksanya.

.

This is not Game

.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dokter itu adalah ….

**Flashback**

"_Apa yang terjadi dengan temanku?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang begitu khawatir, saat ini mereka ada diruangan Kibum untuk menjelaskan penyakit Donghae._

"_Kau mengingatku?" Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Kibum malah bertanya hal lain yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Sungai Han dan sebuah adegan yang disebut pelukan, apa kau mengingatku?" _

"_Kau?" otak jenius Kyuhyun langsung memproses apa yang baru dikatakan dokter didepannya._

"_Yah! Ternyata otakmu bekerja dengan cepat. Aku dokter Kim Kibum, teman Yesung pasanganmu. Aku tidak menyangkah kita bisa bertemu secara langsung tuan Cho." Kibum tersenyum ramah sambil memperkenalkan dirinya._

"_Aku rasa kedatanganku kemari untuk-"_

"_Aku tau~ mungkin ini yang namanya takdir, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah kode rahasia. Aku harap kau cukup pintar untuk memecahkannya."_

**Flasback Off**

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau- Auu~" Donghae berteriak cukup keras sampai membuat perutnya jadi sedikit nyeri lagi.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Aish~ apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau membuat perutku sakit lagi." Donghae mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu yang ada di rumah sakit.

"Maaf~ kata dokter kau hanya keracunan obat, untung saja obat itu hanya membuat perutmu sakit. Jika tidak, mungkin akan menyerang otakmu bahkan kau bisa-"

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku takut Cho~ lebih baik kita tinggalkan rumah sakit ini. Aku hanya perlu meminum obat resep dari dokter dan aku akan sembuh." Donghae berjalan tertatih mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Ikan penakut~" Ejek Kyuhyun, kemudian membantu Donghae berjalan.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Jong Woon menuruni mobilnya, ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Jadi di apartement Kibum pasti tidak ada orang karena Kibum mendapat jadwal malam. Jadi dia pasti tidak ada diapartemennya.

Turunlah ia dengan masih memakai kaca mata hitamnya berjalan menuju ke lobi apartement dan membiarkan seseorang memarkirkan mobilnya hanya dengan menyerahkan kuncinya saja.

Ia dan Yesung telah membuat janji untuk bertemu di restaurant yang ada di lantai dasar apartement. Dan dilihatnya Yesung tengah duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang ada disana.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Jong Woon menghampiri Yesung.

"Jong Woon-ah aku-" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Jong Woon dan berniat memeluk saudara kembarnya itu tapi Jong Woon menepisnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Yesung harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk kembarannya.

Plak~

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Yesung, membuat pipi itu memerah.

"Jong Woon!" Yesung meringis, menatap sekelilingnya yang sedang memandangnya. Ini tempat umum kenapa Jong Woon menamparnya.

"Kau berbohong padaku!"

"Apa?"

"Kau telah melakukan itu dengan Kyuhyun, kau-"

"Kau sudah tau? Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kami sama-sama tidak sadar waktu itu Jong Woon. Percaya padaku, ka-"

"Aku tidak perduli!" Jong Woon berteriak keras, disaat Yesung mengatakannya dengan pelan. Lagi-lagi semua orang menatap mereka heran.

"Aku mohon kecilkan suaramu!" Yesung menggenggam tangan Jong Woon namun ditepisnya.

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Baiklah~ setidaknya kita bicarakan ini ditempat lain. Kita-"

"Yesungie~" Suara mengintrupsi obrolan saudara kembar itu, membuat keduanya menoleh keasal suara.

"Kyu…hyun?"

Baik Yesung maupun Jong Woon sama-sama terpaku.

TBC

Kyaa! Aku harap kalian gak bingung dengan jalan ceritanya yang makin aneh. Entahlah, nae kehilangan feel nulis T.T

Dan jangan benci Jong Woon nee, dia lagi khilaf. Lol.

Yang terlanjur baca wajib coment... Ini musti dilanjut atau kagak? Mau chap panjang atau pendek? Ehehehehe.

Oiya, elf jangan lupa liat mv devil di youtube...

Annyeong

CloudSparkyuLove


	8. Chapter 7

"Kau telah melakukan itu dengan Kyuhyun, kau-" Ucap Jong Woon menggebu.

"Kau sudah tau? Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kami sama-sama tidak sadar waktu itu Jong Woon. Percaya padaku, ka-"

"Aku tidak perduli!" Jong Woon berteriak keras, disaat Yesung mengatakannya dengan pelan. Lagi-lagi semua orang menatap mereka heran.

"Aku mohon kecilkan suaramu!" Yesung menggenggam tangan Jong Woon namun ditepisnya.

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Baiklah~ setidaknya kita bicarakan ini ditempat lain. Kita-"

"Yesungie~" Suara mengintrupsi obrolan saudara kembar itu, membuat keduanya menoleh keasal suara.

"Kyu…hyun?" Kaget Yesung juga Jong Woon. Namja itu terus berjalan kedepan, kearah Yesung bukan JongWoon.

Yesung membulatkan matanya, orang didepannya ini? Siapa dia? Dia sekilas memang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dia bukan Kyuhyun. Yesung terus memberanikan diri menatapnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar telah melakukan malam pertamamu dengan Kyuhyun?" Ucap namja dihadapan Yesung, matanya begitu familiar bagi Yesung tapi dia merasa baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Apa ini jawaban dari pertanyaanku." Namja itu menegadah, tersenyum manis sekaligus mengejek. Sungguh senyumnya begitu mirip dengan Kyuhyun sampai Yesung menyadari sesuatu sebelum Jong Woon menariknya hingga membuat namja itu membelakangi Yesung.

"**This Is Not Game"**

**By: CloudSparkyuLove**

**Pair: KyuSung –Kyuhyun X Yesung-**

**Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim YunHo –Karena jadi appa Yesung-, Kim Jae Jong. **

**Rate: T **

**Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi.**

**Inspirasi by Super Junior**

**Happy Reading **

**KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

"Obat apa yang kau minum sampai kau keracunan obat seperti ini babbo?" Eunhyuk terus mengomel sambil memapah Donghae masuk menuju kamarnya.

"Sudahlah Hyukie~ Ikan makpo sedang sakit, kenapa kau terus memarahinya. Ck." Decak Kyuhyun sebal, pasalnya ia berada dibelakang HaeHyuk saat ini.

"Au~ Kau memang bukan suster yang baik hyukie!" Donghae mempout bibirnya kala tubuhnya telah menyentuh ranjang yang ada dikamarnya dengan cukup keras, perbuatan siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk yang menidurkan Donghae dengan kasar. Membuat Kyuhyun menahan senyumannya saja.

"Kenapa kau menahan senyummu?" Eunhyuk menatap tak suka kearah Kyuhyun, ekspresinya begitu mengerikan.

'Apa semua uke seperti itu ketika khawatir? Ck!' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menghentikan ekspresi ingin tertawanya.

"Mian…Mian,,, Baiklah, kata dokter Hae-ah harus istirahat dengan baik, Bahkan seharusnya dia harus tidur dirumah sakit saat in-"

"Yakk! Yakk! Yakk! Cepat pulang kau Kyu~ berbaikanlah dengan Yesung! Ck." Donghae memilih motong pembicaraan, dia sama sekali tidak suka bau rumah sakit apa lagi harus tidur diranjang pesakitan itu. Oh! Mimpi buruk yang benar-benar tidak ingin jadi kenyataan buat Ikan asli makpo itu. Ck.

.

This is Not Game

.

"Gui Xian Cukup!" Jong Woon menarik lengan namja yang sedang berbicara dengan Yesung itu, namja yang memiliki nama Gui Xian itu sampai memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Jong Woon hingga ia membelakangi Yesung.

Yesung yang melihat reaksi Jong Woon berlebihan, membuatnya sadar jika saudara kembarnya itu sedang marah.

"Cukup Woonie!" Gui Xian menghempaskan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Jong Woon, matanya menyala marah. Yah! Siapa pun pasti melihatnya, teriakan tegas Gui membuat Jong Woon takut.

"Hahahahahaha." Gui tertawa mengejek, entah mengejek dirinya sendiri atau orang yang sedang ditatapnya. Sedetik kemudian tangan Gui mencengkram lembut lengan Jong Woon dan menghentikan senyum mengejeknya tadi.

"Woonie~ apa kau tidak melihat kekuatan cinta mereka? Cukup sampai disini aku memenuhi keinginanmu chagi~" Jong Woon membulatkan matanya, mata tajam itu melemah oleh ucapan namja yang ia panggil Gui Xian itu. Yah! Mata itu sedang dalam kondisi serius.

"Mr. Amerika?" Ucap Yesung lirih, tiba-tiba kakinya melemas begitu saja hingga ia pun terduduk di kursi yang ada di belakangnya.

Gui Xian tidak tuli, dia bisa mendengarkan suara panggilan dari Yesung. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah Yesung.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku menyakitinya lagi." Gumam Gui Xian menatap Yesung, tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana reaksi Jong Woon, Gui lebih memilih menghampiri Yesung yang terduduk dikursinya. Menatapnya iba dan prihatin.

"Yesungie~" Lirih Gui takut-takut. Sedetik kemudian mata teduh yang tertunduk itu terangkat keatas dan bertabrakan dengan mata familiar yang selalu menemaninya dua tahun terakhir.

"Kau benar-benar Mr. Amerika?" Lirih Yesung lemah, tiba-tiba matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Sungguh dia tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini.

Gui Xian tersenyum pahit, dia datang kesini bukan untuk menyakiti Yesung. Entah kenapa ekspresi Yesung membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Gui Xian tidak percaya jika namja manis didepannya ini tengah menangis karenanya. Yah! Betapa jahatnya dia saat ini! Dan semua yang terjadi saat ini adalah kesalahannya! Ini adalah permainan yang ia buat! Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Gui Xian merasa menjadi orang yang paling kejam didunia, orang yang telah menyakiti malaikat manis tanpa dosa ini.

**Flashback**

"_Chagi~ bagaimana seoul? Apa kau sudah bertemu saudara kembarmu?" Gui Xian menghampiri Jong Woon yang sedang duduk diruang tamu, dia baru saja tiba dari perjalanan jauhnya. Amerika-Seoul._

_Gui Xian mengerutkan alisnya, karena melihat ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari sang kekasih. Gui memilih mendudukan dirinya disamping Jong Woon sambil mendekapnya kedalam pelukannya. Dan Jong Woon dengan senang hati membalas dengan mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Yesung! Dia-" Jong Woon menghentikan ucapannya, selalu seperti itu. Nama Yesung seolah menjadi sesuatu hal yang sangat menyebalkan. _

"_Ada apa lagi dengan Yesung?" Gui melepaskan pelukannya, melihat kesakitan Jong Woon membuat Gui ikut membenci Yesung. Meskipun Gui tak pernah bertemu Yesung sekalipun. Dia selalu tidak habis pikir jika keluarga Yesung begitu kejam dengan mengasingkan satu anaknya di Amerika dan anak lainnya malah diperlakukan sangat baik di negaranya. Dia selalu membenci ketidakadilan ini._

"_Yesung memiliki kekasih! Aku tidak suka melihatnya! Aku membencinya! Aku membencinya ketika ia sedang dalam kebahagiaan! Gui Xian~ apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jong Woon menangis, dia memeluk erat Gui Xian dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Dan disitulah pertahanan Gui Xian melemah._

"_Aku memiliki cara untuk membuat Yesung tidak bahagia!" Ucap Gui Xian mantap._

**Flashback Off**

Gui Xian mengepalkan tangannya, jika saja waktu itu dia tidak mengatakan ide konyolnya mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Yesung kini sambil berdiri dari duduknya, menatap marah kearah Gui Xian, tapi Mr. Amerika itu tau jika mata teduh itu bukan sedang marah tapi sedang bingung.

"Aku-"

"Gui Xian!" Jong Woon menarik lengan Gui hingga ia menjauh dari Yesung dan Jong Woon mengambil alih berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Apa kau juga akan mengambil Gui Xian dari ku? Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan KIM YESUNG!"

Plak~  
"Jong Woon!"

Gui Xian berteriak, tidak menyangka jika Jong Woon akan mengatakan itu dan menampar Yesung begitu keras. Gui Xian menarik Jong Woon kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat untuk menenangkannya.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu bodoh! Lepaskan! Aku membencimu Gui Xian! Aku membencimu! Kau menyakitiku Gui Xian! Kau menyakitiku!" Jong Woon terus merontah dalam pelukan Gui. Dia tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Mianhae!" Hanya itu yang Gui katakan untuk menenangkan Jong Woonnya. Matanya masih menatap erat kearah Yesung dan sebaliknya. Yesung juga menatapnya dengan lekat dalam diam.

Cukup lama~ hingga rontahan Jong Woon berhenti, baik Yesung maupun Gui dia tau jika ini adalah restaurant tempat umum. Tapi malu adalah sesuatu nomor sekian yang sedang coba mereka lupakan.

"Yesung~ akan aku jelaskan lain kali saat kita bertemu lagi nanti. Saat ini kau bisa menjadi Yesung lagi bukan Jong Woon. Maafkan aku Yesungie~ aku Mr. Amerika adalah Cho Gui Xian kakak kandung Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Gui kemudian menggedong Jong Woon ala bridal style.

"Aku pergi dulu ke apartement Kibum~ kau kembalilah. Hati-hati!" Setelahnya Gui benar-benar meninggalkan Yesung sendirian dengan banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya. Sungguh Yesung masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Oh Tuhan!

.

This is Not Game

.

Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya dengan banyak pertanyaan didalam otaknya, Teka-teki yang Kibum buat untuknya begitu rumit dan menyebalkan!

Sampai saat Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di area apartemennya ia masih juga tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sudah cukup! Aku akan memikirkannya nanti saja. Saat ini aku harus pulang dan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan istriku!" Mantapnya dan berjalan menuju ke apartemen.

.

Yesung asli terdiam didalam apartement, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan kembali kerumahnya. Tanpa ia sadari airmatanya terjatuh begitu saja, dia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang baru saja menimpahnya. Yesung merasa dipermainkan, benar-benar dipermainkan. Apakah ini yang akan Kyuhyun alami jika ia tau bahwa dirinya sedang dipermainkan? Yesung memejamkan matanya~ hatinya terasa sakit lebih sakit dari luka sayat di pergelangan tanganmu ketika kau menyayatnya, airmatanya terus mengalir meskipun ia memejamkan matanya.

Seandainya, yah Yesung membenci kata 'seandainya' tapi saat ini dia membutuhkan kata itu untuk merangkainya bersama dengan kalimat yang lain.

'Seandainya saja saat itu Yesung tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun mungkin hidupnya tidak akan seperti ini'

Tu Tu Tu Tu~ Cklek~

Pintu apartementnya terbuka dan Yesung lansung membuka matanya dan dengan refleks menyeka titik-titik airmata yang menghiasi pipinya, mencoba tersenyum dengan mata sembabnya yang begitu kentara.

Siapa lagi yang masuk kedalam kerumah ini dengan menekan password rumah jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun!

Mereka saling bertatapan, dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat jika Yesung mencoba menahan airmatanya yang tadi diyakini Kyuhyun telah keluar, dan senyum palsu itu tetap indah meskipun dipaksa sekalipun.

"Hyungie~" Kyuhyun melempar begitu saja jaket yang baru dilepasnya dan berlari kecil untuk menghampiri istri tercintanya yang tengah terduduk di sofa sambil menatapnya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh kecil Yesung dengan sayang, mencoba berhati-hati seolah ia seperti barang berharga yang berada dipelukannya ini akan pecah jika dia memeluknya terlalu erat.

Hampir saja Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan dari bibir tebalnya itu sebelum Yesung membalas pelukannya dengan erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

Kyuhyun terdiam, entah kenapa tangisan sang istri begitu menyayat hatinya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Tidak biasanya. Yesung selalu terlihat kuat, dia selalu menunjukan jika ia bukan namja lemah yang harus dilindungi. Yah! Tapi ada apa dengannya sekarang? Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Kyuhyun terdiam, membiarkan Yesung menangis dipelukannya. Membiarkan dia memanfaatkan bahu kokohnya untuk Yesung bersandar.

"Kyunnie~" hanya kata itu yang terus diulang Yesung disela-sela isakannya.

"Yah~ aku disini chagiya~ kau bisa menangis sepuas yang kau bisa. Aku akan menunggunya." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Yesung menepuk-nepuk sayang dan sesekali mencium kepala Yesung.

Cukup lama sampai Yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik sayang?" Kata yang pertama kali Kyuhyun ucapkan setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

Yesung terus menunduk sambil mengangguk kecil, Kyuhyun tersenyum~ terkadang Yesung yang sok kuat ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika merajuk ataupun ketika ingin dimanjakan seperti ini.

"Kau tersenyum? Apa kau ingin menertawakanku?" Yesung mempout bibirnya sambil menghapus jejak arimata yang melingkupi wajahnya, cukup tersinggung ketika kau menegadah dan orang yang kau tatap malah terseyum seperti itu. Kesan yang timbul adalah sebuah ejekan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan senyumnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan digerakkan mewakili mulutnya untuk berkata 'Tidak'

Dan sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun sadar jika dia terlalu konyol untuk melakukan itu, pada akhirnya dia kembali tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sang istri.

"Kau mengemaskan sekali sayang~"

"Ah~ jangan mengacak rambutku!" Yesung mempout bibirnya lagi, sambil mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang diacak sang suami.

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping sang istri merangkulnya dari samping, Yesung hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Yesung polos.

"kkkkk~ kau benar-benar menggemaskan sayang!"

Cup~ Satu kecupan di pipi Yesung membuatnya tersipu malu sambil menunduk.

"Jadi aku dimaafkan bukan? Hemmm…" Kyuhyun mencoba membuat wajah evilnya itu terlihat manis didepan Yesung.

"Hemmmm… Hemmmm…" terus merayu Yesung dengan wajah sok imut andalannya.

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas, dimaafkan? Yesung tidak mengerti dengan kata itu.. yang jelas dia saat ini hanya mengangguk saja. Tidak mau berfikir terlalu jauh tentang apa yang telah terjadi atau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Huft~ aku tau kau akan memaafkanku hyungie baby~" Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dengan erat, pelukan bahagia. Pelukan penuh ekspresi bukan pelukan hati-hati yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Gomawo~ Saranghae~" Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Yesung dan bisikan itu mampu membuat Yesung tersipu entah karena geli atau ….

Cup~

"Aku mandi dulu~" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung begitu saja dan meninggalkan rasa manis dibibir Yesung dengan kecupan singkatnya tadi, dan itu lagi-lagi membuat pipi Yesung memerah.

Yesung tau dan selalu tau~ Kyuhyun adalah rasa syukurmya dan dengannya Yesung selalu lupa akan masalah yang akan ia hadapi kedepannya. Dan kata 'Seandainya' yang ia pikirkan tadi seolah-olah samar menghilang ditelan kebahagian kecilnya saat ini.

.

This is Not Game

.

"Woonie~ makanlah sedikit, sebelum kau meminum obatnya." Gui Xian menyodorkan semangkuk sup kesukaan Jong Woon. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Jong Woon terus mendiamkannya seperti ini. Dan Gui Xian tidak pernah suka itu.

"Kau marah padaku?" Gui meletakkan semangkuk supnya dan duduk bersimpuh didepan Jong Woon yang sedang mendudukan dirinya diranjang milik Kibum. Yah, mereka sedang berada di apartemen Kibum dan sang pemilik sepertinya sedang tidak ingin pulang dan lebih memilih terus berhubungan dengan rumah .

Jong Woon memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Gui Xian.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Gui Xian memilih berdiri dari posisinya kemudian berjalan membelakangi Jong Woon.

"Aku tau~ Kyuhyun selalu menjadi sosok yang no satu. Aku tau itu. Dia memang tak pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Aku telah salah memintamu melakukan ide gila ini, aku terlalu percaya jika ka-"

Grep~

Ucapan Gui berhenti karena sebuah pelukan posesif di pinggangnya. Diam-diam Gui tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Jong Woon bergetar dalam ucapannya, dia menangis dan Gui bisa memastikan itu. Dia merasakan basah di punggungnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu JongWoonie~ aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu. Mengertilah!" Setelah kalimat terakhirnya itu, Gui Xian memutar tubuhnya. Menghadap kearah Jong Woon dan memeluknya erat.

Biarlah sementara mereka larut dalam kesedihan sekaligus kebahagian masing-masing. Gui Xian-Jong Woon.

.

This is Not Game

.

Yesung sudah menutup matanya sejak tadi, entah itu benar-benar tidur atau pura-pura tidur. Yang pasti saat Kyuhyun ingin menaiki ranjangnya Yesung sudah membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidur membelakanginya.

"Hyungie~ apa kau sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun ragu, kenapa sifat diamnya kembali lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tapi saat ini entah kenapa ia merasa tidak ingin memikirkan siapa orang yang sedang tidur diranjangnya ini. Perasaannya berkata jika orang disampingnya ini adalah Yesung~ ya Yesung yang dicintainya. Bukan Yesung palsu yang ada didalam kegelisahan yang ia buat sendiri. Sejak awal Kyuhyun yakin jika dia adalah Yesung, karena kembarannya ada di Amerika. Ya, negeri jauh yang harus menempuh jarak dan waktu yang sangat panjang dan lama. Tidak mungkin kembaran Yesung bisa ada disini dan menggantikan posisi Yesung untuk mempermainkannya. Pemikiran macam apa itu?

"Baiklah~ Jaljayo baby hyung." Kyuhyun memilih menidurkan dirinya dan sedikit berbisik ditelinga Yesung kemudian mengecup sayang rambut Yesung.

Baru Kyuhyun hendak memejamkan matanya, sebuah pergerakan membuatnya membuka kembali matanya.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, melihat Yesung manisnya menatap lembut.

"Kau belum tidur baby?" Kyuhyun dengan cepat memposisikan tubuhnya miring, agar lebih mudah melihat wajah Yesungnya.

"Aku ingin tidur dipelukanmu! Bolehkah?" Yesung berbisik, Kyuhyun tersenyum entah kenapa permintaan Yesung sangat menggemaskan. Lihatlah sekarang rona merah dipipi itu membuatnya semakin ingin tersenyum.

"Kau mengejekku? Baiklah aku t-"

Sret~ Kyuhyun menarik Yesung dan langsung membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Yesung tersenyum~ biarlah untuk malam ini saja dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Biarlah dia bahagia untuk sesaat.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyunnie~" Ucap Yesung sambil mencoba menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu baby?" Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, memaksa onxy teduh itu menegadah dan menatap caramel indah milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku sangat mencintaimu." Yesung tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia benar-benar mengatakan semuanya dari hati. Dan Kyuhyun mampu membacanya.

Kyuhyun hanya terus menatap mata teduh itu, dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung. Dan tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Yesung sambil memejamkan matanya diikuti dengan Yesung. Ciuman mereka berlangsung lama dan menakjubkan, ciuman cinta tulus antar dua insan yang saling mencintai. Entah sadar atau tidak ciuman itu semakin panas dan menggairahkan. Terbukti dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang menindih sempurna tubuh Yesung. Hingga paru-paru itu benar-benar membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Kyuhyun baru benar-benar melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Yesungie baby~" Kyuhyun mencium lagi bibir Yesung sekilas, kemudian mengecup pipinya kanan dan kiri. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung lagi kemudian mengecup bibirnya lagi berulang kali, mengecup daun telinga Yesung, mengecup apapun yang bisa di eksplor oleh bibir tebalnya. Membuat Yesung terus menggeliat geli sambil tertawa.

"Hentikan Kyu~ ini geli."

Cup

Cup

Cup

"Kyunie~ hahaha~ hent-"

Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya, mengerutkan dahinya sebal. Siapa lagi yang mengganggunya malam-malam begini?

"Siapa? Kau harus membuka pintunya. Pasti ini penting!" Ucap Yesung sebelum mood Kyuhyun berubah semakin buruk.

"Aish~ menyebalkan!" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil turun dari ranjang.

.

This is Not Game

.

"Cho hyung~ apa kau benar-benar di Seoul?" Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, saat ini dia sedang melakukan panggilan telepon dengan seseorang. Raut wajahnya begitu kaget membuat siapa saja yang di hadapannya akan ikut heran.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Kibum menatap jam kerjanya, sekarang sudah sangat larut malam. Astaga, seharian ini dia terlalu bekerja keras.

"Baiklah! Aku akan kembali sekarang. Tunggu aku." Kibum meletakkan ponselnya, kemudian melepas jas putih kebanggannya dan keluar ruangan diikuti suster Jung -asisten dokter Shin-

"Maaf untuk membuatmu bekerja keras seharian dokter Kim." Sesal Suster Jung, pasalnya ini bukan jam kerja Kibum.

"Gwaenchana, senang bisa membantu Dokter Shin. Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang, ada urusan mendadak!"

"Ne, Arraseyo Dok. Semoga tidak ada yang m-"

"Suster Jung~ aku mencarimu dari tadi, ada pasien yang butuh bantuan saat ini juga!"

"MWO?" Ucap Suster Jung, cukup kaget ketika Dokter Kim harus pulang ternyata masih ada pasien yang menantinya. Ottokhe?

"Suster Jung! Suster Jung?"

"Ne-"

"Kenapa kau melamun, ambil jas dan peralatan dokterku diruangan. Aku akan menemuinya lebih dulu."

"Tapi dok-"

"It's Okey! palli" Kibum tersenyum, ini resikonya. Dan Cho hyung masih bisa menunggunya nanti.

.

This is Not Game

.

"Yak! Palli~ dimana dokternya?" Kyuhyun sekali lagi merasa marah, temannya kesakitan dan dokter tidak muncul juga.

"Hyukie~ ada apa dengan Donghae? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Yesung memeluk Hyuk untuk menenangkannya, tapi mulutnya terus bertanya ada apa dengan Donghae? Dan lagi-lagi sama jawabannya, Hyuk hanya merengek dipelukan Yesung. Dan pada akhirnya dia memilih diam dan terus menenangkan Hyuk.

"Siapa yang-"

Semua orang menatap kearah daun pintu yang terbuka –Kyuhyun, Yesung, Hyukie- dan disaat itu pula ucapan Kibum –sang dokter yang ditunggu- terhenti saat melihat Yesung.

Yah~ tanpa perlu Yesung menjelaskan jika ia adalah Yesung, Kibum tau jika Yesung yang ada dihadapannya adalah Kim Yesung bukan Kim Jong Woon. Dia mampu mengenali Yesung meskipun hanya melihat sekilas.

"Hey! Hey! Apa kau dokternya? Hey! Dokter!" Eunhyukie berteriak frustas, ia melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan menghampiri Kibum yang sedang terpaku entah melamun atau apa yang jelas ia merasa marah saat orang didepannya ini tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Hey! Dimana dokternya? Donghaeku membutuhkannya!" Eunhyuk masih mencoba bertanya, dia tidak tau apakah orang didepannya ini adalah seorang dokter atau tidak. Karena dia tidak memakai jas.

Kyuhyun yang berada tepat dibelakang Yesung mengepalkan tangannya erat, dia tau jika saat ini yang Kibum lakukan adalah menatap Yesung, yah! Menatap Yesung dengan tatapan cintanya.

TBC

Hemmmm… aku tau chapter ini semakin membingungkan dan membingungkan dan membingungkan. Aku juga tau jika aku updatenya terlalu lama. Aku tau kalian juga lupa sama jalan ceritanya. Dan aku tau jika kalian uda gak minat baca. Tapiiiiiiiiiii….. yang terlanjur baca meskipun kecewaaaaa harap review plisssssss!

Mungkin 2 Chapter kedepan bakalan end atau mungkin juga chapter depan bakalan end. Tergantung bagaimana reaksi readers dengan comentnyaaaa.

Perlu saya ajarin bagaimana review? Tinggal Klik aja kotak 'review' dan tunggu loadingnyaaa terusss tinggal review dee… g susah kok jinja! Tapi plisss tolong review dengan kata yang baik bukan Bash!

FF ini special buat kalian semua yang terus paksa saya buat ngelanjutin! Dan buat KYS tentunyaa #Kecupbasah

Gomawo

Bow

CloudSparkyuLove


	9. Chapter 8 End

"Dokter Kim, Ini jasmu!" Suara seorang suster membuat kontak mata Kibum dengan Yesung terputus.

"Ah, gomawo." Kibum mengambil jasnya dan memakainya dengan cepat, saat itu juga Eunhyuk menyadari jika orang didepannya adalah dokter yang dicarinya saat ini.

"Dokter! kau harus segera memeriksa suamiku!" Eunhyuk sedikit menyeret tubuh Kibum agar mendekat kearah Donghae untuk segera memeriksanya.

"Ne, arraseyo. Sekarang sebaiknya anda dan yang lainnya keluar dulu, biarkan kami memeriksanya. Suster, tolong!" Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangan Eunhyuk yang ada dilengannya.

"Maaf, mohon kalian semuanya keluar dari ruangan ini. Percayakan pasien pada kami." Suster Jung meminta dengan sopan.

Yesung yang mengerti langsung memapah Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari ruangan, dan mata Yesung mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk keluar juga.

"**This Is Not Game"**

**By: CloudSparkyuLove**

**Pair: KyuSung –Kyuhyun X Yesung-**

**Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim YunHo –Karena jadi appa Yesung-, Kim Jae Jong.**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi.**

**Inspirasi by Super Junior**

_NB: Cho Gui Xian bukan saudara kembar Kyuhyun tapi kakak kandung Kyuhyun._

**Happy Reading**

**KyuSung Fanfiction © 2016**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Kibum?" Jong Woon bersandar ke pintu yang baru dibukanya, menatap Gui Xian yang baru saja meletakkan smartphonenya diatas meja nakas.

"Dia akan pulang sekarang." Gui mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang sebelah meja nakas. Jong Woon menghampirinya dan duduk disamping Gui.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenernya ke Kyuhyun kan?" Tanya JongWoon ragu-ragu.

"Kau masih terobsesi menghancurkan Yesung, Woonie?" Nada suara Gui sedikit meninggi, sungguh moodnya langsung menurun saat matanya menatap mata JongWoon. Gui tidak tau seberapa besar dendam yang ada dihati JongWoon, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Dan Gui tau sekarang, kenapa Mr dan Mrs Kim begitu menyayangi Yesung. Jangan lupakan Kibum juga Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintainya juga. Yesung, namja manis itu pantas mendapatkan banyak cinta dari semua orang disekelilingnya.

"Kau ingin berkata jika kau juga mencintai Yesung? Gui Xian!" JongWoon berdiri dari duduknya menunjuk kearah Gui dengan marah.

"Cukup Woonie! Kau berlebihan. Tolong jangan membuat kita jadi bertengkar. Aku tidak ingin." Gui Xian berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan keluar kearah pintu kemudian menutup pintu itu. Dia akan membiarkan JongWoon sendirian dan berfikir dengan jernih.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Eunhyuk menunggu dengan gelisah, dia terus saja berjalan kekanan dan kekiri tanpa henti, tangannya terus saling meremas menandakan kecemasan yang kentara.

"Hyukie, tenanglah! Sebaiknya kau duduk." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, merasa bosan sekaligus jengah melihat gerakan Euhyuk yang begitu mengganggunya.

Yesung yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun meremas pelan tangan Kyuhyun untuk memberikan ketenangan sekaligus isyarat untuk membiarkan Eunhyuk seperti itu.

"Dokter itu lama sekali! Ah~" Eunhyuk masih terus bergerak secara gelisah. Hingga dokter keluar dari ruangan dimana Donghae berada.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Kibum.

"Pasien harus dirawat disini, setidaknya untuk tiga hari kedepan. Dia keracunan suplemen yang dia konsumsi. Sepertinya dia kelebihan dosis hingga mengalami keracunan."

"Suplemen?"

"Ne, tapi kondisinya baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu istirahat dan penanganan khusus. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kibum berjalan melewati Yesung juga Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

'Kau disini hyung? Kau kembali! Aku merasakan firasat yang tidak baik!' Ucap Kibum dalam hati.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Eunhyuk terlihat tidur di kursi dekat ranjang pesakitan dan tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Donghae khawatir. Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk di sofa yang ada didepan ranjang yang memang tersedia didalam ruang rawat inap tersebut.

"Kyunie~ kau marah padaku?" Yesung memegang pundak Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mendiamkannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, matanya menatap Yesung tajam. Dan mata itu seolah berbicara jika ia sedang marah.

"Kau tidurlah hyung~ sebentar lagi pagi datang." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menatap kedepan lagi.

"Dan kau? Apa kau tidak akan tidur?" Yesung melepaskan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun dan memilih menatap kedepan. Menatap HaeHyuk yang saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

"Tidak!" Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Kau berbohong Kyunie!" Yesung kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan benar saja, saat itu juga mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kibum!" Satu kata yang lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun, mata Yesung membulat.

'Kibum? Apakah Kyuhyun tau soal Kibum? Atau Kibum yang memberi tahu Kyuhyun?' Pikir Yesung.

"Kibum? Dia sahabatku, kau tau tentang Kibum?" mata Yesung melembut tetapi wajah Kyuhyun mengeras.

"Aku pernah melihat kalian disungai Han. Lebih tepatnya aku dan Donghae." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba mengumpulkan kesabarannya. Dia tidak ingin meledak sekarang, meskipun Kibum pernah mengatakan pembelaannya tapi mengingat hal itu membuat Kyuhyun cemburu dan marah.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Ka-"

"Ini bukan soal percaya atau tidak tapi ini so-"

Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya dan matanya terpejam.

"Pelankan suaramu, kau boleh marah padaku tapi tidak disini Kyunie~" Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya, meminta sedikit kesabaran Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Kyunie~ tapi percayalah aku tidak akan menghianatimu apalagi dengan Kibum sahabatku." Lanjut Yesung dengan suara yang sedikit dipelankan. Kyuhyun merespon dengan membalas pelukan Yesung. Kyuhyun tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini. Tapi didalam lubuk hatinya, dia memaafkan dan percaya pada Yesungnya. Hanya logikanya terus menolak itu.

"Tidurlah hyungie~" Kyuhyun menyadarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan tubuh yang masih dipeluk Yesung dan pada akhirnya mereka memejamkan matanya dengan keadaan berpelukan seperti itu.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Pagi benar-benar datang, orang yang pertama terbangun dari tidurnya adalah Eunhyuk, dia memilih berdiri didekat jendela ruang rawat inap ini untuk melihat keadaan diluar rumah sakit. Saat itu juga Yesung juga membuka matanya, menyadari jika sahabat monyetnya itu sedang bersedih.

Dilepaskannya pelukannya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah melamun.

"Hyukie~ kita ke kantin membeli makanan untukmu dan juga Kyunie~"

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget, menyadari pundaknya di pegang.

"Aku tidak lapar hyung~ aku-"

"Aku tidak perduli~ perutmu harus benar-benar diisi, Arra. Kajja!" setelah ucapannya Yesung langsung menyeret Hyuk untuk diajak ke kantin yang ada di rumah sakit ini.

.

This Is Not Game

.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

Suara mengintrupsi gerakan tangan Kibum yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu diatas sebuah kertas, kepalanya mendongak keatas dan menyadari seseorang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Cho hyung?" Kibum terkaget, atau dia sedang mengantuk dan salah melihat? Kibum langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah orang yang ada didepannya itu.

Tuk! Orang didepannya itu memberi sentilan kecil di dahi Kibum.

"Au~ Yak!" Kibum mengusap dahinya, ternyata dia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung? Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, semalam ada sedikit masalah hingga aku tidak bisa pulang."

"JongWoon yang memaksaku untuk menemuimu di sini. Aku hanya menurut saja." Jawabnya cuek, orang yang dipanggil Cho hyung adalah Gui Xian.

"Ahh~ kau selalu seperti ini. Menurut pada JongWoon. Ck!" Decak Kibum sebal, moodnya langsung menurun begitu saja.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk melihat moodmu yang buruk."

.

.

"Aku benar-benar malas hyung~ aku tidak ingin makan." Hyuk dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau harus makan, Donghae membutuhkanmu babbo! Kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan merawatnya? Aku dan Kyunie tidak bisa terus bersama kalian 24 jam. Jadi-"

"Arra, kalau begitu belikan makanan. Aku ingin ke toilet. Atau kau juga mau ke toilet?"

"Aniyo~ Kau pergilah! Aku akan membeli makanannya."

"Baiklah. Kita berpisah disini." Ucap hyuk kemudian mereka berdua berjalan kearah yang berlawanan.

.

.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.."

Suara orang batuk tersebut membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Menyadari jika tidak ada seorang pun didalam ruangan ini.

"Uhuk... Uhuk.."

"Donghae-ah~" Kyuhyun berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Donghae, melihatnya membuat Kyuhyun tak tega dan langsung saja berlari menuju ruangan Kibum. Toh dia tau dimana ruangan Kibum berada.

.

.

Hyuk baru saja keluar dari dalam salah satu ruangan yang ada di dalam kamar mandi dan saat keluar dia menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sedang menyuci tangannya, saat wajahnya terangkat keatas dugaannya benar.

"Hyung~ kau bilang tidak mau ke toilet. Ck." Hyuk menghampiri orang yang dianggap Yesung oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie~ kau?" Kalimatnya terhenti, orang yang dianggap Hyuk sebagai Yesung sebenarnya adalah JongWoon. Dia tidak menyangkah akan bertemu dengan Hyuk disini, dan apa yang dia lakukan dirumah sakit ini? Tunggu? Jika Hyuk memanggilnya Yesung berarti Yesung ada disini?

"Baiklah, kita akan ke kantin bersama saja. Aku akan menunggumu!" Hyuk tersenyum lalu mencuci tangannya disamping Yesung –JongWoon-

"Aku juga sudah selesai hyukie~ kajja!" Ucap Yesung –JongWoon- dengan sedikit gugup, dia tidak bisa berfikir sekarang.

"Kajja! Eh, sejak kapan kau berganti pakaian?" Hyuk tiba-tiba menggandeng lengan Yesung –JongWoon- kemudian menuju kearah pintu luar.

"Kajja!" Jawab Yesung –JongWoon- tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

This Is Not Game

.

"Woonie hyung selalu menjadi mood buruk buatku hyung~ ck." Decak Kibum sebal.

"Kau kejam sekali pada Woonieku Bummie. Cobalah berdamai dengannya, dia hanya-"

Cklek

"Dokter Kim- Ah maaf ak-" Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Kibum juga seseorang yang membelakanginya menoleh kearahnya.

"Hyung? Gui Xian Hyung?" Kibum membulatkan matanya begitu juga Gui Xian saat kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Aku tau kau selalu tau apa yang ada dipikiran ku Yesung hyung~ itu kenapa aku begitu menyayangimu." Hyukie terus mengomel sambil bermanja-manjaan di lengan Yesung –JongWoon- dan yang dimanja-manja malah bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Brak!

"Eh~" Tas yang dipegang oleh Yesung –JongWoon- terjatuh dan Hyuk terpaksa harus melepaskan gandengannya dan saat JongWoon menunduk untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Hyukie~"

Hyuk yang sedang menunduk untuk melihat Yesung –JongWoon- mengambil tasnya langsung menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya. Dan mendapati keberadaan Yesung. Tunggu? Jika itu Yesung maka orang disampingnya ini siapa?

"Maaf Hyukie~ mem-" Kalimat Jong Woon terhenti saat matanya menatap kedepan dan mendapati Yesung berdiri dihadapannya.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Manusia selalu menginginkan apa yang dia mau dan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Bahkan dengan cara apapun, buruk atau baik bukan jadi pemikirannya saat mereka benar-benar menginginkannya. Menyakiti orang lain bukan jadi sesuatu yang harus mereka pikirkan. Egois? Setiap manusia diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin jadi sifat egois pasti dimiliki oleh setiap manusia yang hidup, sebaik apapun dia.

Dan JongWoon, dia menjadi seperti ini bukan semata-mata kesalahannya. Dia tumbuh dengan bibit keegoisan di dalam dirinya, dia hanya menginginkan haknya. Tapi ketika hak itu tidak terpenuhi salah kah jika dia menuntutnya? Meskipun dengan cara yang salah.

Pasti semua orang akan berkata 'Apapun itu, sesuatu yang salah adalah sebuah kesalahan'

Tidak semua orang mau mengerti dengan situasi ini. Bahkan orang yang mencintaimu begitu tulus dan dalam.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, aku-" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia tidak mau memahami situasi ini. Selama ini dia berpacaran dengan Jong Woon tapi kemudian menikah dengan Yesung dan tiba-tiba dia tinggal dengan Jong Woon lagi dan orang yang terakhir bersamanya adalah Yesung. Apa arti semua ini? Apa maksudnya? Lalu siapa sebenernya yang ada dihatinya? Dan siapa yang melakukan malam pertama dengannya? Semua pertanyaan itu memenuhi otaknya, dia tidak berusaha untuk bertanya meskipun dia ingin tau jawabannya. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Tega sekali Yesung mempermainkannya seperti ini. Bukan hanya dirinya tapi pernikahan sucinya juga ternoda oleh permainan bodoh ini.

Semua orang berada didalam ruangan Kibum saat ini, termasuk Eunhyuk, dia juga ingin tau semuanya. Dia juga tidak pernah menyangkah jika Yesung memiliki kembaran. Meskipun Eunhyuk pernah berfikir tentang kepribadian ganda Yesung, tapi dia tidak pernah berfikir sejauh ini. Dan ini sangat keterlaluan.

"Kyuhyun! Ini semua bukan salah Yesung. Ini-"

"Tapi Yesung menyetujui permainan ini!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menatap nyalang dengan mata memerah menahan tangis. Wajah pucatnya ikut memerah, menatap Kibum dengan marah. Jadi maksud teka-tekinya adalah ini. Dia tidak pernah berfikir sejauh ini. Tidak pernah berfikir tentang permainan menyedihkan ini. Apakah dirinya hanya sebuah permainan? Tidak. This Is Not Game.

"Kyuhyun jangan keras kepala!" Gui Xian mencoba mendekat kearah Kyuhyun tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Kyuhyun terangkat seolah berkata 'Jangan mendekat'

"Kau juga terlibat disini Guin Xian! Kau puas dengan ide gila mu itu? Kau puas mempermainkan adikmu? Apa yang kau dapat dari ini semua?" Ucapan Kyuhyun begitu menggebu-gebu, cukup sudah. Dia tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi.

JongWoon hanya diam dibelakang Gui Xian, merasa takut dengan tatapan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Sedangkan Yesung terus menundukkan kepalanya disamping Jong Woon.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah~ kau tak perlu menyalahkan siapapun disini. Hanya salahkan aku."

"Kau memang bersalah dan kalian semua bersalah. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Aku tidak bisa!" Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya, dan secara tak terduga keluar dari ruangan Kibum diikuti Eunhyuk dibelakangnya.

"Kyuhyun!" Kibum hampir menyusul Kyuhyun namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan kekar Gui Xian menahannya.

"Biarkan dia untuk sementara."

Kibum menurut, mencoba memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menatap Yesung khawatir. Yesung masih menunduk tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa semuanya malah terbongkar seperti ini!" Gerutu Kibum sambil berjalan kearah Yesung.

"Yesungie~ aku yakin Kyuhyun akan memaafkanmu. Dia hanya butuh waktu." Ucap Kibum sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak Yesung. Dia ingin menguatkan Yesung.

"Aku tau." Jawab Yesung sambil membebaskan pundaknya dari tangan Kibum, dan setelah ucapannya itu Yesung memilih keluar dari ruangan Kibum.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Eunhyuk tidak tau dan tidak mengerti dengan permainan besar yang sedang dimainkan Yesung atau JongWoon. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini.

Otaknya tidak mampu menyerap situasi yang terjadi, dia bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Kibum tadi. Lalu siapa yang harus dia bela sekarang ini? Kyuhyun? Atau Yesung? Siapa yang bersalah disini? Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

"Ottokhe? Argg!" Erang Eunhyuk dalam kegelisahannya, dia ada di dalam ruang rawat inap Donghae saat ini dan tengah terduduk disofa.

"Yak! Hyukie~ kau kenapa? Sejak kembali kau terus gelisah? Dimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung?" Donghae yang mendengar erangan Eunhyuk langsung membangunkan dirinya dari posisi tidur dengan sedikit erangan di bagian perutnya yang sakit.

Eunhyuk yang menyadarinya langsung bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu membantu Donghae menyamankan duduknya.

"Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung sepertinya harus pulang dulu. Nanti mungkin mereka kembali. Mungkin." Jawab Eunhyuk ragu-ragu.

"Oh~" Jawab Donghae acuh, dan Eunhyuk bernafas lega. Untung saja ikan makpo ini tidak menyadari kegelisahan Eunhyuk saat ini.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Tiga hari berselang setelah kejadian itu, Donghae sudah pulih dari kondisinya dan dia telah mengetahui semuanya. Dan kini satu-satunya orang yang bisa membujuk Kyuhyun adalah dirinya. Dan hari ini mereka semua –Yesung, JongWoon, Kibum, Gui Xian, dan HaeHyuk- datang ke apartement Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ah~ maaf membuatmu repot. Aku tau kau belum benar-benar sembuh. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Kyunie~ dia sakit tapi tidak mau menemui siapapun." Yesung menunduk, dia merasa bersalah pada Donghae.

"Hyungie~ aku memang marah padamu tapi aku juga menyayangimu. Dan ini semua aku lakukan untuk Kyuhyun." Donghae menepuk pundak Yesung, berharap agar dia menjadi orang yang kuat.

Yesung setuju untuk melakukan permainan ini jadi dia juga harus menerima resikonya bukan?

"Kalian tunggu disini biar aku yang menemui Kyuhyun." Jawab Donghae, kemudian ia masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Pintu kamar dibiarkan terbuka agar mereka semua bisa mendengarkan percakapan KyuHae.

.

.

"Kyunie~ kau kejam sekali."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ikan!" Kyuhyun yang terbaring ditempat tidur langsung mendudukan dirinya.

"Kau kejam sekali padaku, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku. Aku masih sakit dan harus menemuimu. Ck." Donghae mendudukan dirinya.

"Jika kau kemari dan ingin membujukku, percuma. Aku tidak akan mendengarkannya." Kyuhyun membuang mukanya.

"Ck. Setidaknya kau harus minum obat. Kau sakitkan? Yesung hyung yang mengatakan-"

"Jangan mengucapkan nama itu di depanku. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya." Kyuhyun menatap marah kearah Donghae, dan tatapan marah itu terlihat sangat serius. Membuat Donghae merasa takut.

"Yakk! Yakk! Yakk! Jangan membentak pasien seperti itu!" Donghae merasa gugup sekaligus takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda Lee Donghae! Katakan padanya jika aku ingin bercerai! Atau jangan-jangan pernikahan ini tidak sah! Ck. Hidupku hanya sebuah permainan saja. Hahahahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa, entah mengapa Donghae malah miris melihatnya. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar rapuh dan terluka.

.

Sudah ku katakan bukan, jika semua orang yang berada diluar mampu mendengar percakapan kedua orang tersebut. Dan kini tangan Yesung tengah mengepal erat.

**Flashback on**

"_Yesungie~ aku yakin Kyuhyun akan memaafkanmu. Dia hanya butuh waktu." Ucap Kibum sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak Yesung. Dia ingin menguatkan Yesung._

"_Aku tau." Jawab Yesung sambil membebaskan pundaknya dari tangan Kibum, dan setelah ucapannya itu Yesung memilih keluar dari ruangan Kibum._

_Yesung berjalan tertatih, semua terjadi terlalu mendadak bahkan dia belum menyiapkan hatinya. Dia tidak menyangka jika reaksi Kyuhyun akan seperti ini. Benarkah ia tidak termaafkan? _

"_Kyunie~ Mianhae~ Jeongmal mianhae!" Seperti mantra, Yesung terus mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Kyuhyunnya. Maaf yang tidak akan terdengar olehnya._

_Dan tiba-tiba saja matanya berkunang-kunang, pandangannya menjadi buram. _

'_Ada apa denganku?' Ucap Yesung dalam hati sambil mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Kyunie~ maafkan aku! Sungguh maafkan aku!" _

_Bruk~_

"_Ah~ Gwaenchana?" Tubuhnya hampir terjatuh dilantai sebelum seorang dokter yang tidak sengaja lewat menangkap tubuhnya._

"_Gwaenchana dokter. Aku-"_

_Yesung mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum dia ambruk lagi di pelukan sang dokter._

"_Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku akan memeriksamu." Dokter tersebut memapahnya ke ruangannya yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri._

_._

"_Boleh saya tau siapa nama anda?" Dokter dengan name tag 'Park Jung Soo' itu bertanya ada Yesung setelah pemeriksaan._

"_Kim Yesung dok!" _

"_Oh~ Yesung-ssi, apa kau sudah menikah?"_

_Yesung langsung menatap sang dokter dengan tidak percaya, apa maksud dari pertanyaannya?_

"_Ne. Wae?"_

"_Apa dia laki-laki?"_

_Yesung semakin mengerutkan dahinya, sambil mengangguk._

"_Waow~ aku tidak menyangka. Aku akhirnya bisa membuktikanya Yesung-ssi."_

_Dokter Park tersenyum dengan dimple di pipinya, matanya berbinar senang._

"_Aku adalah seorang dokter kandungan, dan selamat atas kehamilanmu Yesung-ssi."_

_Dokter Park menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan paksa, untuk memberikan sebuah ucapan selamat._

"_Hamil? Maksud dokter? aku namja dok, bagaimana bisa ak-"_

"_Kau adalah namja istimewa yang diciptakan tuhan untuk dapat mengandung, dan kau adalah pasienku. Oh Tuhan! Aku akan menjaga kehamilanmu Yesung-ssi. Kau harus membawa suami bersamamu lain kali ketika kau berkunjung kemari, dan tolong jaga kandunganmu. Karena kandungan seorang namja begitu lemah. Resiko kegugurannya lebih tinggi. Ah~ maaf terlalu banyak bicara, aku terlalu senang. Sekali lagi selamat." Dokter Park sekali lagi memberikan ucapan selamatnya pada Yesung. Dan Yesung hanya tersenyum lemah._

**Flashback off**

.

"Lee Donghae~ katakan padanya jika aku ingin bercerai! Keputusanku sudah final!"

Sekali lagi ucapan Kyuhyun begitu menyakitkan ditelinga Yesung, dan Yesung memejamkan matanya sambil menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata itu.

"Hyungie~ lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Kibum tidak mampu melihat Yesung yang seperti ini, hatinya terluka begitu dalam. Cukup!

"Aniyo!" Tegas Yesung.

"Hyukie~ masuklah. Katakan pada Kyuhyun, aku akan menerima apapun keputusannya. Ini adalah hukuman untukku. Aku tidak ingin melukai Kyuhyun lebih jauh lagi dengan terus berada disisinya." Jawab Yesung.

"Tapi Hyung-"

"Hyukie~ aku menerima perceraian ini." Jawab Yesung dengan penuh ketegasan.

The END (?)

Ditimpuk readers

Kkkkkk~ ini beneran uda end lo ceritanyaaaaaaaaaa

Haruskah aku membuat sequel atau epilog? #Nyengir

Yang terlanjur basah wajib review

#Kecupbasahreaders

CloudSparkyuLove


	10. Chapter 9: Epilog FIN

Yesung terdiam, menyentuh perutnya yang semakin membesar. Dia tidak menyangka jika dia bisa melewati tahap ini. Mengandung! Oh Tuhan, satu kata yang tidak pernah masuk dalam benaknya. Benarkah? Benarkah ini sebuah anugrah? Atau ini sebuah hukuman?

Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasakan kerinduan yang dalam pada seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak ia temui sejak ia mengetahui jika ia mengandung. Seseorang yang membencinya terlalu besar atas sebuah kesalahan yang besar pula. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, dan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas benih yang ada didalam perutnya. Ini adalah bulan kesembilannya tanpa melihat wajah seseorang itu.

Tak terasa airmatanya menetes, "Kyunie~ bogoshipoyo!" satu kata yang selalu membuat airmatanya jatuh. Satu kata yang membuat dadanya sesak dan sakit. Satu kata yang selalu ia ucap kan setiap harinya.

'Ini hukuman yang terlalu berat untukku Tuhan' Lanjut Yesung dalam hatinya.

"**This Is Not Game"**

**By: CloudSparkyuLove**

**Pair: KyuSung –Kyuhyun X Yesung-**

**Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim YunHo –Karena jadi appa Yesung-, Kim Jae Jong.**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tau apa alasan Yesung menjadi berubah sejak mereka menikah. Pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, dan kata cerai bukan pilihan terakhir bagi Kyuhyun. Dan bagi Yesung dia juga akan tetap mempertahankan pernikahannya ini. Lalu apa mau Yesung sebenarnya?/ Yaoi.**

**Inspirasi by Super Junior**

_NB: readers tercintaku, terima kasih untuk banyak cinta yang kalian berikan untuk FF This Is Not Game. Dan karena itu aku memberikan Epilog Spesial dengan word yang cukup panjang dan ini untuk kalian KyuSung Shipper setelah aku membaca ancaman kalian yang mengerikan. Kkkkkkk. _

_No Edit! Maaf untuk typo bertebaran!_

**Happy Reading**

**KyuSung Fanfiction © 2016**

**.**

**Epilog**

**This Is Not Game**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah~" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat gendang telingannya menangkap namanya dipanggil. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tau siapa yang memanggilnya itu, sungguh dia ingin tetap melangkahkan kakinya tapi itu sia-sia karena yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, ekspresi dingin selalu ia berikan untuk orang didepannya ini. Orang? Bukan! dia bukan orang lain, dia adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Kyu~ apa kau masih membekukan hatimu? Ini sudah hampir sembilan bulan lamanya kau terus bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Apa kau masih tak ingin memaafkan Jongwoon? Dia-"

"Dan aku tak pernah bosan mengingat berapa lama aku dibodohi seperti ini HYUNG!" Kyuhyun menatap marah kearah Gui Xian.

Selama sembilan bulan ini banyak hal yang terjadi, mulai dari hilangnya Yesung, Mrs. Kim yang mengetahui semuanya, kehamilan Eunhyuk dan Komanya JongWoon dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku akan memaafkan Jong Woon setelah Yesung kembali!" Kyuhyun tak ingin mendengar lagi apa yang akan dikatakan Gui Xian, dia memilih berjalan menjauh. Menghiraukan panggilan Gui Xian padanya.

.

.

"Dokter Park! Ah~" Yesung berjalan tertatih menghampiri dokter Park.

"Hati-hati Yesungie~ kandunganmu sudah semakin berat, dan badanmu sangat kurus." Dokter Park memapah Yesung untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Yah! Hampir sembilan bulan terakhir Yesung disini, dirumah Dokter 'Park Jung Soo' orang yang pernah mengatakan akan melindungi kandungannya.

"Dokter~ apa kau akan pulang malam, hari ini?" Yesung mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku tidak tau! Ada apa Yesungie? Kau ingin sesuatu?" Dokter Park ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung.

"Entahlah dokter~ aku merasa waktu kelahiranku semakin dekat. Aku merasa cemas, bagaimana jika aku melahirkan saat kau tidak ada disampingku?"

Dokter Park tersenyum, Yesung menjadi semakin sensitive mendekati masa kelahirannya. Kadang dia terlihat manis ketika merajuk, tapi terkadang terlihat menyedihkan. Oh Tuhan!

"Ada ahjumma disini Yesungie~ dia akan selalu siap siaga untuk menghubungiku dan aku akan segera pulang. Kau jangan cemas." Dokter Park tersenyum, mengacak rambut Yesung kemudian.

"Cha~ aku akan berangkat. Dan percayalah kau akan baik-baik saja." Dokter Park berdiri dari duduknya, tersenyum manis sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

'Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Kyunie~ apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Yesung menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil menyentuh perutnya yang melebihi batas normal.

.

.

"Cepatlah Hyukie~ kau tidak tau aku sangat sibuk!" Kyuhyun terus melihat jam ditangannya, hari ini dia diminta Donghae untuk mengantarkan Eunhyuk ke rumah sakit. Jadwal Hyuk untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Kyuhyun sangat malas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sahabat ikannya itu sedang ada tugas keluar kota.

"Kau cerewet sekali Kyunie~ ayo berangkat." Hyuk yang muncul dari dalam kamarnya langsung menerjang Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya untuk keluar bersama. Menghiraukan gerutuhan Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya.

.

This Is Not Game

.

"Cho hyung~" Kibum menepuk pundak Gui Xian, menyadarkannya dari lamunan tidak jelasnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama hyung~ kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" Kibum mendudukkan dirinya, bertatapan dengan Gui sangat membuatnya merasa kasihan.

"Jawabannya selalu sama Bummie~ lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mrs. Kim terus murung seminggu terakhir, aku tak tega melihatnya." Gui Xian menatap Kibum dengan wajah putus asanya. Sembilan bulan ini Gui Xian memang terlihat kacau, jauh dari sifat aslinya yang tenang. Ini adalah hukuman untuknya.

"JongWoon masih tak mau membuka matanya. Dia seolah menghukum dirinya sendiri hyung~ Maafkan aku!" Kibum menyesal, seharusnya dia bisa mencegah ini semua sejak awal. Dan kata penyesalan itu sudah tidak berguna lagi karena semua telah terjadi.

.

.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi~ kau mengantar temanmu lagi?" Dokter Park menjabat tangan Kyuhyun saat mereka –KyuHyuk- baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan dokter. Terhitung ini ketiga kalinya Kyuhyun mengantar Hyuk ke dokter kandungan, menggantikan sang sahabat tercinta –mungkin-

"Seperti biasa dokter, aku juga terpaksa melakukan ini." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek, membuat Hyuk menatap tak percaya kearah Kyuhyun, dan sang dokter hanya tersenyum melihatnya interaksi antara keduanya.

Lee Hyuk Jae adalah salah satu pasien dari Dokter Park Jung Soo.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Yesung meringis, perutnya terus membuatnya gelisah. Merasa jika waktu kelahirannya semakin dekat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja tuan?" Ahjumma Jung menghampiri Yesung yang tengah memegangi perutnya yang terasa menyiksa itu.

"Apa kau bisa menghubungi Dokter Park, Jumma?" Yesung mencoba membuat ekspresinya biasa, namun dia tidak bisa menahan sakitnya itu.

"Arraseyo~chankamman!" Ahjumma Jung ikut merasa panic melihat ekspresi Yesung yang begitu kentara.

.

.

Dokter Park yang mendapat panggilan dari Ahjumma Jung langsung bergegas pulang, ada rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Hari ini semua orang seolah sangat bersahabat dengannya, bahkan dia bisa pulang lebih awal. Dalam kondisinya yang menyetir Dokter Park berdoa agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi pada Yesung.

Dan seolah keberuntungan menjauh tiba-tiba Dokter Park mendapati mobilnya berhenti mendadak.

"Ada apa dengan mobilku?"

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini, tanpa Lee Donghae dia merasa sangat kesulitan. Pekerjaannya dua kali lebih banyak hari ini. Dengan malas Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah biasa ia lalui. Namun tiba-tiba arah matanya berubah menatap kearah lain. Arah dimana sebuah mobil terparkir dipinggir jalan. Tunggu~ sepertinya Kyuhyun pernah melihat orang itu.

Dan saat orang itu menoleh ke kanan dimana Kyuhyun berada didalam mobil pun memastikan jika orang itu adalah Dokter Park yang ia temui tadi siang.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya untuk menemui Dokter Park yang sepertinya mengalami masalah dengan mobilnya.

"Dokter Park?" Kyuhyun menepuk pundaknya, orang yang dipanggil tersentak dan menoleh.

"Oh~ Kyuhyun-ssi. Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu. Aku hampir gila memikirkan ini! Mobil Derek yang akan mengambil mobilku belum datang dan tidak ada taxi satupun yang lewat, aku-"

"Arraseyo Dokter~ bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Kau terlalu khawatir." Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, merasa tidak enak memotong pembicaraan Dokter Park.

"Oh~ aku memang sedang khawatir!" Dokter Park menanggapi Kyuhyun dengan serius, dan itu artinya ia sedang khawatir.

"Ah~ apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?" Kyuhyun menghilangkan senyumnya, mencoba bicara serius disini.

"Antarkan aku pulang!" Dan tanpa kata lagi, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Dokter Park kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

Ditempat lain diwaktu yang sama.

"Woonie~ buka matamu sayang. Kau tidak merindukan kami?" Kim Jae Joong sang ibu JongWoon memegang erat tangan sang anak yang tetap tidak mau membuka matanya dua bulan terakhir.

**Flashback On**

"_Apa yang ada difikiranmu sampai kau melakukan ini Jong Woon!" Jae Joong hampir menampar pipi sang anak, merasa marah dengan fakta yang ia dapat namun tangannya hanya melayang diudara tak mau mendarat._

"_Aku juga ingin perhatian! Aku juga ingin disayang! Aku juga ingin-"_

"_DIAM!" Ucapan Jong Woon terhenti saat Yunho –sang appa- berteriak marah._

_JongWoon menoleh kearah orang yang membentaknya tadi,_

"_Kau juga ingin mengutukku? Kau juga ingin menyalahkanku? Yunho-ssi kau tak berhak untuk itu!"Ucap JongWoon dengan keberaniannya, Yunho hampir menampar sang anak sebelum tangan besar Gui Xian menahannya. _

"_Demi Tuhan! Jangan lakukan itu!" Gui Xian melepaskan tangan Yunho kemudian menarik Jong Woon, menyembunyikan dia di balik tubuhnya._

"_Apa kalian tidak merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi selama ini? Jong Woon juga anakmu, dia darah dagingmu yang kau sia-siakan. Dia hanya meminta satu keadilan meskipun dengan cara yang salah!" Ucap Gui Xian tenang, dia sangat baik menjaga emosinya._

"_Maafkan aku eomma appa~ Maaf!" Jong Woon memeluk Gui Xian dari belakang dan terus bergumam kata yang sama dengan lirih dan mungkin hanya Gui Xian yang mampu mendengarnya, dan dibalik tubuhnya yang tegar dan memberontak JongWoon dia begitu lemah karena tubuhnya bergeta –Takut-._

**Flashback Off**

"Demi Tuhan! kami memaafkanmu sayang~ buka matamu." Gumam Jae Joong.

"Sudahlah~ dia akan membuka matanya nanti, sekarang waktunya kau makan Joongie~" Yunho memegang pundak Jae Joong.

"Aku tidak lapar!" Jae Joong membebaskan pundaknya dari tangan Yunho.

.

This Is Not Game

.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu khawatir dokter?" Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya sambil mencoba menanyakan hal yang membuat penasaran dari tadi. Orang yang begitu tenang seperti Dokter Park bisa merasa khawatir berlebihan.

"Kau inget dengan ceritaku tentang namja yang bisa hamil selain Eunhyuk-ssi?" Dokter Park menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Oh~ dia. Aku ingat, Waeyo?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tetap focus menyetir mobilnya.

"Dia tinggal bersamaku Kyuhyun-ssi, karena dia sebatang kara. Dan aku pernah berjanji untuk menjaga kehamilannya. Dia namja yang tegar, aku sangat mengaguminya." Dokter Park menatap kearah depan, dan Kyuhyun yang menoleh sekilas kearahnya membuat dirinya tau seberapa istimewa orang itu untuk Dokter Park.

"Selain kau sangat ramah ternyata hatimu juga sangat baik dokter." Puji Kyuhyun.

"Tidak juga." Dokter Park tersenyum.

"Itu faktanya~" Balas Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum juga.

.

.

"Apa perutmu masih sakit tuan?" Jumma Jung terus mengusap perut Yesung, berharap rasa sakit diperutnya segera berkurang.

"Tidak terlalu jumma~ gomawo." Jawab Yesung pasrah.

"Mungkin tadi hanya kontraksi saja, aku rasa kau belum akan melahirkan hari ini." Jumma Jung baru menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat bel berbunyi.

"Aku rasa Dokter Park sudah datang, aku akan membukakan pintu untuknya."

"Ne."

Setelahnya Yesung mencoba bangun dari duduknya.

.

.

"Masuklah Kyuhyun-ssi, anggap rumah sendiri." Dokter Park masuk mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Dimana Yesungie berada?" Dokter Park kemudian beralih menatap Ahjumma Jung dan bertanya.

Kyuhyun baru saja melepaskan sepatunya, namun mana 'Yesung' yang masuk kedalam gendang telinganya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya.

Deg~

**Flashback on**

"_Kyunie~ aku tau kesalahan yang ku buat tak termaafkan. Tapi-"_

"_Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" Kyuhyun membuang muka, merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibacarakan lagi dengan orang yang telah 'MEMBOHONGI' nya._

"_Kyunie~"_

"_Jebal~ Keluarlah!" Kyuhyun masih dengan membuang mukanya dan tanpa berkata lagi Yesung memilih meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan sebelumnya memberi sebuah kertas putih yang dilipat rapi._

_Kyuhyun melihatnya, melihat punggung Yesung yang mulai hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya._

'_Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku hyungie?' Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, hatinya berdenyut sakit! Dan saat tangannya terjatuh ke ranjang, tak sengaja tangan itu menyentuh sebuah kertas yang terlipat menjadi segi empat itu._

_Dibukanya kertas itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya,_

"_**Kyunie~ aku terima perceraian kita, ini hukuman yang pantas untukku. Dan aku mohon maafkan aku. Selamat tinggal**__."_

_Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kertas itu begitu saja, dan tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes begitu saja.'Haruskah ini berakhir seperti ini?'_

**FlashBack Off**

"Kyuhyun-ssi~ apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Dokter Park menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun dan menggoncangnya sedikit membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ahh~ Mianhae dokter aku-"

"Gwaenchanayo~ ayo masuk, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada pasienku itu."

"Ne." Kyuhyun tersenyum cangguh kemudian berjalan membuntut dibelakang Dokter Park.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Seperti Takdir yang selalu menunjukkan jalannya, sejauh apapun kau menghindar dan sejauh apapun kau bersembunyi Tuhan akan tetap mempertemukan kalian atas nama Takdir. Seperti Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Apa kah ini takdir mereka? Hanya Tuhan yang berhak memutuskan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi~ Hey Kyuhyun-ssi!" Dokter Park mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terdiam bak patung bodoh yang kehilangan jiwanya. Jiwa? Hey, patung tidak ada yang memiliki jiwa bukan? Lalu bagaimana cara menggambarkan ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini?

"Kyuhyun-ssi~ Gwaencha-"

"Tuan~ Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Jumma Jung membuat Dokter Park menoleh kearah belakangnya dan mendapati Jumma Jung yang menahan tubuh Yesung agar tidak limbung ke belakang.

"Yesungie~" Dokter Park langsung berlari kearah Yesung namun tanpa diduga Kyuhyun lebih dulu menghampiri Yesung dan memegang bahunya.

"Gwaenchana?"

Dan saat itulah moment pertama keduanya bertatapan –lagi-

**Flsahback On**

"_Kau benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan Yesung, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kibum menatap marah kearah Kyuhyun, sudah sebulan sejak hilangnya Yesung dan Kibum merasa dirinya frustasi._

"_Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu Dokter Kim?" Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Kibum dengan tatapan marahnya juga._

"_Kau tidak tau berapa besar pengorbanan yang Yesung hyung lakukan untukmu! Dia-"_

"_Berkorban? Beri tahu aku dimana letak perngorbanannya untukku Kim Kibum-ssi?"_

"_Kau-"_

"_-Beritahu aku juga, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada di posisiku? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan? Kau tidak akan bisa menja-"_

"_Malam pertama itu~ kau dan Yesung bukan JongWoon!" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, Malam Pertama? Deg~ itu adalah pertanyaan yang ingin ia ketahui jawabannya._

"_Aku tidak bercanda Kyuhyun-ssi~ Yesung hyung sendiri yang mengatakan itu dengan wajah meronanya dan ada nada bahagia disana. Kau tidak akan tau seberapa besar cinta Yesung hyung untukmu! Seberapa kuat ia menahan diri untuk tidak menyakitimu! Seberapa menderitanya ia memutuskan mengikuti permainan bodoh saudara kembarnya! Yesung Hyung~ didalam hidupnya tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat itu? Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah! Dan dengan bodohnya kau menyalahkannya atas dasar amarah yang berlebihan! Kau egois! Sama seperti Joong Woon dan Gui Xian! Kalian semua sama~ tapi kalian hanya ingin dimengerti saja!" Kibum mengepalkan tangannya, akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan sejak awal._

_Kyuhyun tak merespon ucapan Kibum~ dia hanya diam sebelum Kibum benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian didalam apartemennya. Dan kata-kata Kibum menyadarkannya~ 'Egois! Ingin Dimengerti!' Kyuhyun tertawa miris, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bodoh! Setelah semuanya sudah terlambat Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya._

**FlashBack Off**

Dokter Park terduduk lemas di sofa, dia tidak menyangkah jika Kyuhyun adalah ayah dari bayi yang ada didalam kandungan Yesung. Dunia benar-benar sempit bukan?

.

.

Dan sekarang Dokter Park membiarkan mereka –KyuSung- bicara berdua di dalam kamar Yesung.

"Hyungie~" Kyuhyun memulai percakapan lebih dulu setelah diam mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kyu~" Yesung yang tadinya menunduk langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan segala keberaniannya. Mata teduh itu mulai berkaca-kaca menahan gejolak yang ada di hatinya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat sebelum keberaniannya muncul untuk menyentuh pipi lembut orang yang ia rindukan selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Yah~ Kyuhyun telah memaafkan Yesung setelah penjelasan Kibum waktu itu, dan diam-diam dia juga berusaha mencari Yesung. Meskipun dia tidak berhasil menemukannya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut dipipinya, dia merindukan sentuhan itu. Yesung benar-benar merindukannya! Tanpa terasa airmatanya menetes dan airmata itu menyentuh lembut tangan Kyuhyun.

"Uljima hyungie~" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Yesung lembut kemudian menghapus airmatanya perlahan.

Entahlah~ seolah mereka melupakan masalah mereka satu sama lain dimasa lalu. Dan biarkan mereka melepaskan kerinduan itu. Meskipun terasa mudah tapi percayalah mereka berdua –KyuSung- sama-sama terluka disini. Padahal mereka berdua hanyalah korban.

Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan besar Kyuhyun, kemudian memundurkan sedikit langkahnya agar menjauhkan jarak antara tubuh mereka.

"Kyunie~ ini salah!" Yesung menjauhkan dirinya lebih jauh lagi~ Yesung menyadari jika dirinya bukan siapa-siapa Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa yang salah hyungie? Apa?" Kyuhyun mendekat namun satu langkah Kyuhyun kedepan sama dengan satu langkah Yesung kebelakang, itu membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah.

"Kau dan Aku! Kita bukan siapa-siapa sekarang! Kita tidak memi-mmpppp"

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya, hanya menempel saja. Namun reaksi Yesung yang diam tidak menolak membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia tidak ditolak!

Saat Kyuhyun mulai mencoba melumat bibir Yesung, tidak sengaja Kyuhyun menyentuh perut Yesung yang besar membuat ciuman itu terlepas begitu saja.

"Ah~ aku-" Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, merasa sangat canggung dan malu.

Yesung hanya menunduk saja, dia juga sama malunya dengan Kyuhyun. Oh Tuhan! Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Pipi Yesung merona merah.

"Yesung?" Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Yesung, menyentuh perut Yesung yang besar itu dengan sedikit gugup. Yesung hampir memundurkan langkahnya sebelum Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

"Diamlah sebentar!" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih dan Yesung langsung terdiam.

"Yesungie~" Kali ini Kyuhyun mengusap lembut perut Yesung.

"Kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Kau tega memisahkan darah daging kita dari appanya? Kau-" Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya memerah menahan airmatanya.

"Hahahaha~ appa macam aku ini? Kenapa bi-"

"Kyunie~" Yesung langsung menerjang Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya, sedikit kesusahan karena perut besarnya begitu mengganjal.

"Hyungie~ Mian! Mian! Mianhae~ Jeongmal!" Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat, dia tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara mengekspresikan dirinya.

"Aku juga~ Maafkan aku Kyunie~ Maaf~ sangat!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap erat Yesung yang matanya memerah karena airmata. Tunggu~ mata mereka berdua sama-sama memerah. Menahan air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu KimYesung! Sangat mencintaimu!" Dan airmata itu benar-benar jatuh~ seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis, sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah terfikir dalam benak Yesung. Dan detik berikutnya, Yesung meraih bibir Kyuhyun dengan susah payah karena perutnya juga tubuhnya yang terlalu pendek. Yesung menjawab semua rasa cinta Kyuhyun dengan ciumannya.

Ciuman tulus mereka berdua~ ciuman manis dengan sedikit rasa asin dari air mata keduanya. Terima kasih Tuhan! Kau telah mempersatukan dua jiwa yang seharusnya memang bersatu sejak awal sebelum permainan gila itu menjadi bumbu pahit dalam hubungan keduanya. Kyuhyun dan Yesung, mereka berdua belum bercerai.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Pagi ini rumah sakit benar-benar heboh oleh teriakan Dokter Park yang datang dengan ekspresi paniknya, ini terlalu pagi saat lengkingannya berhasil membuat heboh para suster.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya menangani seorang pasien namja yang bisa mengandung bahkan akan segera melahirkan~ semua para suster tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini.

"Terima kasih suster Oh~ kau sangat membantuku hari ini!" Dokter Park menjabat tangan suster Oh dengan bangganya. Ia terharu, karena berhasil membantu persalinan Yesung~ pasien istimewanya.

**Flashback On**

_Ini terlalu pagi~ mungkin masih pukul tiga dini hari saat Yesung berteriak heboh karena perutnya merasa sakit. Kyuhyun yang tidur disampingnya langsung panik dan keluar kamar._

"_Dokter Park! Dokter Park!" Kyuhyun berteriak panik~ dia tidak tau dimana kamar dokter Park berada, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Berjalan kesana kemari untuk mengetuk semua pintu kamar. Dan saat dokter Park muncul dengan mata terpejamnya dibalik pintu~ tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun langsung menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar Yesung._

"_Ah~ Jebal! Ini sakit! Ahhhhh~ Jebal!" _

_Belum sempat dokter Park mencerna apa yang terjadi, teriakan Yesung yang didepan matanya langsung membuatnya panik._

"_Oh Tuhan! Yesungie~ Kau-"_

"_Dokter sepertinya aku akan melahirkan! Ahhhh~ ini sakit! Jebal!"_

"_Omo! Baiklah! Kyuhyun-ssi cepat! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang!"_

_Dan kehebohan itu terus berlanjut sampai Yesung benar-benar melahirkan!_

**Flashback Off**

"Cukkae Yesungie~ kau berhasil melahirkan dua anak kembar yang lucu! Keduanya namja!" Dokter Park tersenyum~ ini pertama kalinya Yesung sadarkan diri setelah proses operasinya 12 Jam yang lalu. Keadaan Yesung sempat kritis sebelum semuanya baik-baik saja.

Yesung hanya bisa menanggapi dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum. Seolah ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku tau~ kau akan mengatakan terima kasih untukku kan?" Dokter Park tersenyum dan Yesung merespon dengan kedipan matanya.

"Satu lagi~ kau juga harus mengucapkan itu untuk suamimu! Tanpa dia mungkin semua proses tidak akan berjalan selancar ini! Sekali lagi~ selamat atas kelahiran dua jagoanmu dan kembalinya suami! Kau tau~ aku orang pertama yang merasa bahagia akan senyummu ini Yesungie~ terima kasih untuk pengalaman yang sangat berharga ini!" Dokter Park tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Dokter- Hyungie kau sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun hampir menyapa Dokter Park sebelum matanya melihat Yesung yang membuka matanya.

"Hyungie~ Chukkae-oh~ Cup! Gomawoyo~ Cup! Saranghaeyo~ Cup" Kyuhyun terus menghujani Yesung dengan ciuman manisnya didahi Yesung, mengungkapkan semua yang ada dihatinya. Kyuhyun berjanji akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ehemm~ masih ada orang disini!" Dokter Park berdehem, merasa diabaikan.

"Oh Dokter~ mian!" Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya merasa malu karena sedikit melupakan keberadaannya.

"Hahaha~ kau manis sekali Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau tau~ aku punya satu janji yang belum aku lunasi untuk Yesungie~"

"Ne?"

"Nanti akan aku penuhi saat Yesung benar-benar pulih! Jaga dia baik-baik! Aku permisi dulu." Setelahnya Dokter Park meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Pagi yang menghebohkan –kemarin- telah sampai pada telinga Kibum pagi ini, hatinya bergetar hebat saat mengetahui bahwa namja yang melahirkan kemarin pagi adalah orang yang ia cari selama ini! Yah! Yesung hyungnya kembali! Oh Tuhan!

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya, senyum mengembang dari bibirnya. Airmatanya tiba-tiba terjatuh saat mengingat senyum diwajah manis sang hyung tadi pagi. Saat ia menemuinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum indah itu, senyum yang ia rindukan sembilan bulan terakhir.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hyung~" Kibum tersenyum.

"Ah~ aku harus menemui Mr. Kim!" Kemudian Kibum tergesa ke ruang rawat inap JongWoon.

.

.

"Apa tadi kau bertemu Kibum?" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan~ membuyarkan Yesung dari lamunannya. Yesung terlihat membaik~ terlihat dari rona merah diwajahnya.

"Ne~" Yesung menunduk, dan saat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah itu dan didapatinya airmata Yesung yang mengalir.

"Hyungie~ kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun mengusap airmata Yesung dengan lembut.

"Kyunie~ kau tidak tau bukan seberapa bahagianya aku hari ini. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hari ini akan terjadi. Aku melahirkan dengan suami disisiku dan aku- Emmmptt."

Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut bibir Yesung dengan bibir tebal miliknya, mendiamkannya sejenak sebelum lumatan halus itu mengeksplor bibir tipis milik Yesung. Menyesap cerry manis itu lembut sebelum Kyuhyun melepaskan tautannya.

"Aku akan terus membuatmu merasa bahagia hyungie setelah semua ini. Maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menghapus jejak airmata Yesung.

"Ehemm~ apa kalian sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang dan didapatinya Dokter Park berkacak pinggang dihadapannya.

"Omo! Dokter Park? Sejak kapan kau-"

"Aku akan terus membuatmu merasa bahagia hyungie setelah semua ini." Dokter Park mencibir dengan mengulangi kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi pada Yesung.

"Dokter!" Kyuhyun merona~ dia merasa malu karena dokter Park menirukannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun~ aku datang bukan sebagai dokter disini!" Dokter Park menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Yesung, dan saat itulah Kyuhyun menyadari jika Dokter Park tidak mengenakan jas putih kebanggaan seorang dokter.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin melakukan satu janjiku pada Yesungie~"

"Apa itu Dok- maksudku-"

Duakk!

"Ah~"

Yesung membelalakan mata dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya, didepan matanya Dokter Park memukul perut Kyuhyun dengan kuat hingga terdengar ringisan sakit dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Dok…Dokter!" Ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ah~ maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi." Dokter Park menjabat tangan Kyuhyun kemudian, dengan menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun paksa.

"Aku hanya memenuhi janjiku pada Yesungie~ Janji untuk memukul suaminya dengan keras jika aku bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti. Dan aku memenuhinya. Satu lagi~ kau benar-benar harus membahagiakan Yesung seumur hidupmu, jika tidak- aku sendiri yang akan datang padamu dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku serius Kyuhyun-ssi!" Dokter Park serius dengan ucapannya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Yesungie~ jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri." Dokter Park tersenyum malaikat dihadapan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum membalas senyuman dokter Park padanya, "Terima Kasih dokter, aku tidak akan melupakan semua kebaikanmu."

"Baiklah~ Annyeong." Setelahnya dokter Park meninggalkan KyuSung berdua.

"Apa itu sakit?" Yesung bertanya sambil memegang perut Kyuhyun.

"Ah~" Kyuhyun meringis dan membuat wajahnya seolah-olah tersakiti.

"Yak! Aku serius. Ck." Yesung mempout bibirnya sebal, merasa Kyuhyun sedang mempermainkannya.

"ah~ sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu merajuk." Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Yesung sayang, membuat yang dicubit merona merah.

"Ini hukuman yang pantas untukku baby~ jadi aku terima." Kyuhyun kemudian mencubit hidung Yesung lembut.

"Ah~ apa kau tidak ingin melihat anak Kita?" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne~ aku sudah menunggu moment ini!" Yesung tersenyum begitu cerianya hanya dengan membayangkan kedua jagoan kecilnya.

.

.

"Ahjussi~ Ahjumma~" Kibum jelas terburu-buru saat memasuki ruangan, memanggil Mr. dan Mrs. Kim dengan menggebu-gebu membuat mereka berdua ikut panic dibuatnya.

"Ada apa Kibum-ah? Kau terlihat sangat terburu-buru." Ucap Jae Jong panic.

"Yesung hyung!"

Deg~ satu kata yang membuat semua orang didalam ruangan termasuk Gui Xian yang duduk didekat JongWoon ikut merasa tertarik mendengarnya.

"Yesung? Ada apa dengan-" Jae Joong hampir kehilangan kendalinya sebelum Yunho menguatkan Jae Joong dengan genggaman tangannya.

"Dia ada dirumah sakit ini!"

Jae Joong yang mendapat info hampir terjatuh lemas sebelum Yunho menahan tubuhnya~ dan Gui Xian yang hanya menoleh kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Yesung?" Gumam Gui Xian dan setelahnya dia merasakan tangannya digenggam.

"JongWoon? Kau membuka matamu sayang~" Ditolehnya JongWoon dan benar, dia membuka matanya setelah mendengar pengumuman penting itu. Yesung ada di Rumah Sakit ini!

.

This Is Not Game

.

Yesung~ sejak awal dia telah memaafkan Jong Woon, dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk membenci saudara kembarnya sendiri. Mungkin Yesung akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia menjadi Jong Woon. Semua yang terjadi padanya adalah sebuah takdir yang tuhan percayakan untuknya. Yesung senang karena ia mampu melewati takdirnya dengan baik, dan ia berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala setelah ini.

Dan hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama kedua saudara kembar itu setelah sembilan bulan. Dua hari yang lalu setelah JongWoon mendengar Yesung ditemukan, dia langsung sadarkan diri. Dan hari ini kondisinya sudah pulih paskah koma dua bulan. Yesung memutuskan menemui JongWoon, dan disinilah mereka sekarang diruang rawat inap JongWoon dengan Yesung yang menggendong satu anaknya dan anak lainnya di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Woonie~ aku merindukanmu~ apa kau hanya akan diam setelah melihatku?" Yesung tersenyum~ dia tau Jong Woon masih menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan cara membisu.

"Woonie~ kau tidak ingin menyapaku?" Yesung tidak menyerah~ dia ingin membuat Jong Woon melihatnya lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat keponakanmu? Dia sangat lucu~ aku yakin dia akan merepotkanmu nanti setelah mereka de-"

"Maaf Sungie~" Dan pada akhirnya Jong Woon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yesung dengan airmata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Hey~ jangan menangis~ aku jadi tidak bisa menghapusnya. Mr. Amerika- bisakah kau menghapus airmata saudaraku untukku?" Yesung menatap wajah Mr. Amerika atau yang kita kenal dengan Gui Xian.

"Kau terlihat manis sepertiku jika begini Woonie. Ck." Yesung mempout bibirnya, semua orang melihat Yesung dengan bahagia. Didalam ruangan ini ada Kibum, Jae Joong, Yunho, Gui Xian juga Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja dua anak kembar Yesung juga dua saudara kembar –Yesung dan JongWoon-

Ucapan Yesung membuat JongWoon tersenyum sambil mencoba mengusap jejak-jejak airmatanya.

"Nah~ aku merindukan senyum itu." Yesung tersenyum menatap JongWoon, matanya tenggelam begitu senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Gomawo~" Balas JongWoon.

"Kau bisa membantuku JongWoonie?"

"Ne?"

"Kau tau~ anak dalam gendongan Kyunie belum memiliki nama, dia menunggumu memberinya nama." Yesung merajuk manja, merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih.

"Lalu yang ada digendonganmu?" JongWoon bertanya, dia masih merasa canggung dengan Yesung.

"Aku dan Kyunie sudah memberinya nama, dari nama kami berdua. Namanya Cho Hyun Sung." Yesung kemudian mencium pipi gembul HyunSung yang ada digendongannya. Yesung merasakan jika JongWoon masih merasa canggung padanya.

"Kyunie~ biarkan JongWoon menggendong keponakannya." Kyuhyun menyerahkan putranya yang ada digendongannya pada Gui Xian untuk diserahkan pada JongWoon.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menagih nama padamu Woonie~ kalau tidak aku akan marah padamu!" Yesung lagi-lagi mempout bibirnya, membuat semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersenyum.

"Cho Woon Xian, bolehkah aku memberinya nama seperti itu? Sama seperti kalian yang menggabungkan nama kalian, aku juga ingin menggabungkan namaku dan Gui Xian." JoongWoon tetap sama, dia masih canggung.

"Cho Hyun Sung dan Cho Woon Xian, ahhh~ nama yang bagus. Aku suka." Yesung tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun untuk meminta persetujuan darinya. Dan Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

.

This Is Not Game

.

Hari ini semua orang berbahagia, karena Kibum telah mengijinkan Jong Woon pulang kerumah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya rumah keluar Kim begitu penuh dan ramai. Sejak dua hari yang lalu Yesung sudah diijinkan pulang dan karena rajukan dari Jae Joong, pada akhirnya KyuSung memilih tinggal sementara dirumah ayahnya –Yunho- setidaknya ada yang membantu KyuSung merawat HyunSung dan WoonXian.

Namun ternyata dugaan Kyuhyun meleset, pada akhirnya ia juga kerepotan merawat dua jagoan kecilnya dan itu tandanya waktu berdua bersama Yesung sama sekali tidak ada.

"Berhenti mengomel tak jelas Kyunie. Ck." Yesung terlihat begitu kesal saat Kyuhyun terus saja tidak terima karena Kyuhyun ingin berdua bersama Yesung.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam bersamamu, sekali saja Sungie hyung~" Kyuhyun merengek seperti anak kecil, dia merasa kalah dengan dua jagoan kecilnya.

"Kau tega meminta eomma merawat mereka berdua sekaligus? Kau-"

"Sungie~" tanpa basa basi Jong Woon masuk kedalam kamar Yesung dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar KyuSung.

"Eh~ Woonie~ masuklah! Maaf aku belum sempat menemuimu. WoonXian tiba-tiba sangat manja malam ini, lihatlah dia bahkan belum tidur sampai sekarang."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja~ masuklah!

"Aku ingin menggendong WoonXian~" Kemudian Yesung menyerahkan WoonXian untuk digendong JongWoon.

"Emm~ dimana HyunSung?"

"Dia sudah tidur, dikamar Eomma~ hehehe." Yesung memegang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dia tiba-tiba merasa canggung sendiri karena sikap kaku Jong Woon padanya.

"Ah~ kalau begitu, bolehkah aku membawa WoonXian tidur bersamaku malam ini?"

"Sungguh JongWoon? Aku sangat setuju!" Bukan Yesung yang menjawab tapi malah Kyuhyun dengan lantangnya menyetujuinya. Dan tindakannya itu mendapat cubitan sayang dari Yesung.

"Au~ Kau-" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Apa itu tidak merepotkan?" tanya Yesung.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Sungie?" Kecewa Jong Woon.

"Bukan begitu-"

"Tentu saja boleh JongWoon~ aku sudah mengijinkan, sama saja bukan?" potong Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ gomawo~ aku rasa kalian bisa menikmati malam kedua kalian malam ini, selamat malam Kyunie~ Sungie~." Dan setelah ucapannya JongWoon langsung melenggang pergi dengan menggendong WoonXian dan tidak lupa menutup kamar KyuSung.

"Eh~ Yakk! Woonie kau~ Aish." Omel Yesung yang baru menyadari makna ucapan JongWoon barusan.

"Bahkah JongWoon lebih tau banyak tentang apa yang aku ing- Empppp" Tanpa diduga Yesung menerjang Kyuhyun dengan ciumannya setelahnya ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke ranjang.

"Waow~ Yesungku ternyata bisa seagresif ini." Yesung langsung menindih tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau fikir hanya JongWoon yang bisa mengetahui banyak tentangmu. Aku bahkan lebih-"

"Ah~" Kyuhyun dengan cekatan membalik tubuh Yesung yang terus mengomel.

"Cemburu tanda cinta~ aku mencintamu Yesungie~"

Cup –satu kecupan singkat dibibir Yesung-

"Aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita, itu janjiku! Dan sekarang~ jangan hentikan aku sedikit pun."

"Emmpppp~"

Dan biarkan KyuSung menikmati malam mereka yang indah setelah begitu banyak hal yang terjadi.

"Ahhh~ lakukan dengan pelan Kyunie~" Erang Yesung

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membuatmu hamil lagi dimalam kedua kita sayang~"

"Yakk! Aku tidak mau hamil la- emmpppp- ahh~ Kyunie~~~"

**FIN**

Hiyaaaaaa~ aku menyelesaikannyaaa! OMG! Weird? Aku tau~ Maaf!

Terserah kalian mau menyebut ini Epilog/Chapter 9/Sequel. Ini Chapter terpanjang dari ku untuk kalian semua yang telah mencintai ff This Is Not Game ini #hehehe.

Okey~ Plisssss, aku sudah memenuhi keinginan kalian~~ FFnya Happy Ending~~ So buat kalian yang terlanjur baca harus review ne!

Kalau misalnya aku puas dengan reviewnya~ aku ada rencana untuk membuat sequel dari FF ini, kehidupan KyuSung dengan kedua jagoan kembarnya WoonXian dan HyunSung #SepertinyaSeru #lol #PhP #ckckck

Okeeeee~ Sekali lagi Gomawo #Bow

CloudSparkyuLove


End file.
